The giant star in my woods
by PureHope125
Summary: When music lover Vanellope hears a strange sound from the woods behind her aunt and uncle's house, she explores it to discover a 50ft pink and black robot. At first she's scared of him and he's obsessed with her; but as time goes on, they become the best of friends. But for how long? Inspired by the fanfic, "Big Bones" by Brishton. Rating: T for some swearing and some violence.
1. New home, new adventure

**Hi everyone, as you may or may not know, I'm a massive fan of the character Mettaton. Unfortunately, there is not enough fanfics of him, plus, I've been enjoying the fanfiction "Big Bones" by Brishton; so why not mix the two together.**

 **My goal for this fanfic is to update it every day in July. So, here we go! Wish me luck!**

* * *

"Vanellope, aren't you glad that you'll be living with us now?"

"You'll get to be with your summer friends in school from now on, isn't that great?"

Vanellope Natalie Foxtrot was sitting in the backseat behind her uncle who was driving the sliver car down a country road. She was slumping against the seat, listening to her music through her green headphones as the scenery of the tall forest trees and the light blue sky; playing with the lightly tapping her fingers on her legs to the beat of the current song she was listening to. She wore a pink T-shirt with a music note on it, with a dark grey jumper with light grey edges, brownish red baggy trousers and pink boots with red soles underneath.

"Tabitha, you know that she can't hear you while she listens to her music." Her uncle, Toby, told his wife as they continued up the road. He was wearing a white shirt with black trousers and dark brown shoes.

Vanellope sighed as she looked out the window with her violet, bored out of her mind. Yes, she did love going to her aunt and uncle's home, but that was only with her parents. As she stared out the window, something caught her eye; despite the fast speed of the car, her eyes focused on something large and shiny hiding behind some of the trees which had also seemed to be glowing a pink colour in some areas but only faintly. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes, seeming confused at the sight she saw. 'Wait, did I just see a giant!?' She thought in her head, quickly going to look out the window again to see if it was real and not her imagination, only to see that it was gone. 'Odd…'

"Hey Vanellope!" He uncle spoke with joy, causing the teen to remove her headphones and look at him.

"Yes?" She replied, looking at him.

"We're very excited to have you come and live with us." He continued.

Her Aunt, Tabitha, looked over at her with a smile. "I've contacted your friends' parents so that they know that you'll be joining school with them this Monday. Ain't that exciting?"

"Oh, yeah…" Vanellope groaned, playing with her dark brown and purple gradient hair. "Sounds great."

Her aunt and uncle sighed, just as he pulled up into the driveway of their house. "Well, we're home now!" Uncle Toby chuckled, as he parked into the drive way. He and his wife got out the car and began to help empty out the car boot with Vanellope's stuff. After a minute, Vanellope climbed out of the car, grabbed her favorite suitcase and entered the mansion.

The main hallway had polished wooden floors, with a long red and black striped carpet went down along the whole floor, photos of family members were up on the wall, a few spaces missing some but there was a good reason. In the centre right side of the room, was the staircase that lead to the other rooms; to the first left was were the living room was, the first right was where the storage room was which contained the heat tank and boiler and at the end of the hallway was the entrance to the kitchen and dining room. Vanellope ran to the stairs and climbed up the two flights of stairs onto the top floor, where the guest bedrooms were. She entered the bedroom she would sleep in during her summer holidays here.

It had had white painted walls, a grey carpeted floor, a white, wooden wardrobe, a wooden makeup desk with an oval mirror and in the far wall of the room contained a bed with a pink and purple blanket and matching pillow as well as a white mattress. And in front of it was a TV on top of a small table with a shelf underneath containing DVDs. And in the centre of the wall her wardrobe is against was a huge window showing the woods behind the back garden.

Vanellope sighed, slightly smiling as memories of the summers arrived in her head, the painful reality hit her and she teared up; but wiped them dry and flopped onto the bed to sleep, still thinking about the tall shiny thing she saw earlier that day…

* * *

That evening, Vanellope, Uncle Toby, Aunt Tabitha and their own little daughter called Mari. Mari was wearing a pair of denim overalls, with a red t-shirt that had black spots on it, as well as a matching pair of shoes and ankle high white socks. The family was quietly eating the Chinese dinner Toby ordered, he noticed at the lack of communication and decided to start a chat. "So, Vanellope, how excited are you for school?"

Vanellope just shrugged continuing to eat her rice. She then swallowed it and said something. "Oh, I guess excited. I mean, I'll get to see my friends again…"

"Yeah." Tabitha smiled. "Abby is excited to show all of the new cartoons with the weird looking characters and crazy hair styles you teens like."

"They're called 'animes' Tabitha."

"Oh." Awkward silence. "Tia also was excited to see you."

"I know, she promised that the next time we see each other we'll have the teen girl dating chat with Abby."

"I see."

"And don't forget about the Seamli twins!"

"Sam and Phillip?"

"Yep!"

"Don't you mean your boyfriend~?" A squeaky voice came from the other end of the table, that being Mari.

"They aren't my boyfriends, they're some of my best friends!"

"Boyfriends~" Mari giggled, before noticing the stern look her father was giving her, then she stopped talking.

Then he continued the consveration. "So…you do know that means we have to get you a school uniform, you want to come with us to get one?"

Vanellope sighed. "No thanks…"

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to…"

"But you have to…" He was then interrupted by his wife who leaned over and whispered.

"Honey, I think she needs a day alone to think things through…. That might help her cheer up…" She said, tilting her head towards the teen.

"Ok, I understand…" He replied.

"May I continue this dinner in my room?" Vanellope asked, already picking up her plate and getting up from the table.

"Sure thing sweetie!" The couple answered, allowing the teenager to carry her plate back upstairs and into her bedroom; locking the bedroom door and sat on the bed.

Mari growled in envy. "Can I eat my dinner in my room?"

"No sweetie…" Toby replied.

"Why!?"

Tabitha smiled gently and answered with, "Well, Vanellope is going through a tough time. A lot of changes are happening with her life, and being a teenager doesn't help. So we must make her as comfortable as we can to help her feel better."

"Ok…." The little girl said miserably.

* * *

Meanwhile, in her bedroom, Vanellope was reading her favorite collection of fairy tales, having had just finished her dinner and preparing a bath. She was in middle of reading her favorite one, 'Thumbelina' when her gut dropped as if she felt that someone was watching her.

The teen sighed in defeat as she stood up from her bed and went to stop the bath from over flowing. After, she entered back into her bedroom to collect her PJs when her eyes came across the window, seeing something that made her drop her clothes and freeze. There, in the maze of trees, was those same pink glowing lights from earlier that day, only much bright due to it being dark outside.

"What…? I wasn't imaging that..?" She thought, rubbing her head being walking closer to the window. She squinted her eyes and leaned her face closer, to try and see what it was. "It can't be…a giant…?" She whispered, she rolled her eyes. "No, they don't exist, even if they did, it's too early for one to be walking around; shouldn't they be walking about at three am?" She began talking to herself before realising. "Oh hell no!" She gasped, quickly locking the window and closing the curtains. "Nope nope nope nope nope." She repeated, grabbing her PJs and dashing into the bathroom.

Later, she walked out, completely refreshed and tired from the long day; moving from one place to another and the possibility that a giant….something is living in the woods. She wore a long, non sleeved top that was a dark pink colour with light pink stripes with medium purple trousers and slippers that matched the top. "Well…" She yawned, as she entered her bedroom to get ready for bed. First she checked her ipod to see if it was charging, she then placed her fairy tale book under her bed. "Now…" She walked over to her window and peeked out eye out to see the woods dark as black paint. "Phew, I guess it was in my imagination…"

"What was in your imagination?" Came a voice behind her, making her jump and turn round, only to for Vanellope to see her aunt standing there, in her cream nightgown.

"Oh, nothing." Vanellope giggled to herself, waving her hand like nothing had happened.

"Well, you better get into bed." Her aunt said, leading her away from the window and to her bed, which the young teen climbed into. "Vanellope…your…"

"Oh, right!" The teen sat up and messed about with her eyes, pulling out some eye colour lens to reveal her true eye colour; a royal blue.

"There…." Tabitha leaned closer to her niece and gave her a kiss on the forehead goodnight. "Goodnight Vanellope…"

"Um…Tabitha…?"

"Yes?"

"May you call me 'Val' instead?" The teen asked, looking at her aunt like a little puppy.

"Sure thing…" She smiled, turning the light off. "Night Val, have sweet dreams and see you tomorrow?"

"Yep, see you tomorrow…" Val yawned, burying her head into her pillow as her aunt shut the door and coated the room in darkness. Val turned to lay down on her back and pulled out her favourite teddy bear. "Oh…tell you what, tomorrow when they go out…you go look in those woods and see if you actually did see a giant….and prove to yourself that you're not crazy…" With those final words, Val yawned and fell asleep….

* * *

 **And there's the introduction to Vanellope or 'Val'. And before anyone asks, "Where's the giant Mettaton!?" Don't worry, he's coming in the next chapter. And sorry if this is a bit short, but most of my stories have short chapters anyway.**


	2. Human meet Giant Robot

The next morning, Vanellope woke up and walked down the stairs; almost like a zombie as she had a bit of a bad sleep. As entered the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal before going into the living room and turning on the TV. She sat down on the sofa and began eating her breakfast.

"Can we put on cartoons!?" Mari spoke from behind the sofa, scaring Vanellope. The young child was wearing a one suit PJ set that was red and covered in black spots like a ladybug.

"Oh my god Mari, you scared me!" Val gasped, starting to giggle as her little cousin walked over to the other side of the sofa and sat next to the teenager.

"I'm sorry…" The young child said in a puppy dog voice, giving her cousin a matching pair of sad puppy eyes.

"It's ok, I forgive you." Val replied, playfully messing with Mari's short blackish brown hair. "And to prove it, you can put on some cartoons." She continued and gave her the remote.

"Yay!" Mari gasped as she hugged Val and turned it over to the cartoon channel.

About an hour later, Mari left the living room to get changed and Vanellope did the same. Vanellope didn't care about what she was gonna wear as she just simply threw on the exact same clothes as yesterday and went to go to the bath room; to brush her teeth, brush her hair and put her iconic violet eye contact lens into her eyes. She then left the room and went downstairs.

As she made it to the bottom of the staircase, she found her aunt, uncle and cousin putting on their shoes and coats for their day out to the shops. Vanellope did feel a bit guilty to not want to spend time with her aunt and uncle, but knew she needed her alone time; as well as to investigate that weird thing in the woods.

"Vanellope dear! Have you changed your mind on coming out with us?" He asked, smiling as her head turned directly to him.

"Oh, um, no…" Val sighed, then she suddenly caught a huge yawn. "Sorry, I didn't get a good sleep last night… It's better if you guys go on without me."

"Oh, ok then sweetie." Her uncle sighed sadly. "You do know that we're gonna be out for most of the day, probably won't be back until late."

"That's fine."

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

Uncle Toby walked up towards the teenager on the stairs as he gave her a kiss on her left cheek. "Ok then, we'll see you later."

Vanellope's aunt then came up to her and gave her a quick kiss on her right check. "Yep, see you later this evening." The three people then began to leave though the front door, however Tabitha had her head still peeking out. "Just to let you know, I have made your favourite sandwich for you."

"Cheese?" Val asked.

"Yep."

"Yes!"

"Oh, and expect us to be back around early evening, say…half six?"

"Half six." Vanellope looked over at the clock to see the time being eight o'clock. "Got it." She replied, giving her the thumb ups.

"Ok." Her aunt began to close the door. "Remember Val, me and your uncle as well as Mari love you, you know that."

"Yeah…" Vanellope sighed as the door slammed shut. "But you can't replace my parents…" She whispered and went back upstairs into her bedroom to relax.

* * *

Vanellope who had been resting on her bed, listening to her ipod, watching movies, reading and sleeping for a while checked the time to see that it was two in the afternoon. "Ok, four hours… That should be enough time to find that 'giant'." She jumped out of bed and got ready.

First, she grabbed her charging ipod, green headphones and ipod carrier pocket and placed it on her trousers before slipping her ipod inside. Then she grabbed a small backpack and went down the staircase to the first floor. Once there, she went into the storage closet and pulled out a camera from a old box. She then exited the room and entered the kitchen, quickly stuffing the wrapped up sandwich in her bag and pulled out a soda bottle from the fridge; all before exiting the house though the backdoor in the kitchen.

"Ok, food and drink, music, camera…. I'll find a weapon in the woods." She spoke casually as she walked up towards the back gate. That's when she froze, she knew that she could possibly die or be kidnapped, she knew how giants were towards humans. "No…maybe they're friendly…?" She told herself awkwardly before finally grabbing hold of the handle and opened the gate. "There's no turning back." She let go of the handle and allowed it to close shut behind her, before walking down the woodland path.

XXX

It was a little over an hour of walking that Vanellope was still walking though the woods, now drinking her soda while making path arrangements with leaves so she would not get lost. At this point, she was about to give up, "For a possible gigantic robot, they seemed to be perfect at hiding…." When from a few mile from her right, she heard what sounded like someone singing; this even got her to mute her ipod and place her head inside her backpack. "Or maybe not…?" Her heart pounded at the idea that this person singing was the possible giant, so she began walking in the direction of the singing. She began thinking, 'Well…it sounds so hypnotic and quite glamorous…' as she got closer and closer towards what seemed like a open area of the woods.

The whole thing felt like a fairy tale, with two willow trees in front of her like a pair of gates, she pushed the huge leaves out of her way and walked though them; peeking her head out of the leaves. A few seconds of looking out after, something flew down towards the ground and landed in front of her by a few centimeters. Vanellope yelped and opened her eyes only to be staring at the toe end of a giant hot pink leather boot. Then, she heard it…

"Um? I heard something….a human..?"

Vanellope's senses woke up as she saw it move, indicting that this 'giant' was going to get down on it's knees and discover her. She quickly took tucked back into the willow leaves and ran round the tree's bark to sit and hide behind it. 'shit shit shit shit!' She swore in her head, now completely terrified. There was no point to run, if she did he would still find her easily, she also should give herself up as it could be the last time she would ever make a decision; so she stayed in place.

"Human~ Darling~ Come out." The giant purred teasingly, frightening Vanellope even more.

'Defiantly NOT friendly…' The sounds of the willow leaves russling caused her blood to turn into ice and cause her eyes to widen to the size of plates. She turned her head slightly to the right to see a giant hand sneaking though the leaves, that caused her to pull out all the courage she had left inside her into getting her to pull out her camera and take a photo of the hand. 'There, proof!'

A loud chuckle came from above the tree, reminding her about the danger she was in. "Oh I see… You've come looking for me, too bad you won't escape from me now!"

"What!?" She cried, it took her five seconds to process that she spoke out loud and to bed sandwiched in the giant gloved hands. She screamed and squirmed as this giant robot laughed and lifted her up into the air. 'Awwwww fuck!' Vanellope would be punching herself in the head if she could, her stupid decision to even go out and investigate the woods was bad and now she was gonna die. Suddenly, the movement stopped, making her nervous.

"Now, let's see this little paparazzi~" Vanellope's vision cleared as the sunlight came into view and she sat up, now sitting on the giant's palm. She looked down and saw that she was very high in the sky. She squealed and turned round only to find herself looking into a gigantic, pink, glowing eye. Vanellope began to walk backwards on the hand, but before she could fall off, the giant's fingers curled up which blocked her like a brick wall. This allowed her to get a more detailed look of his face.

This giant was an actual robot, with black hair that had a long fringe to cover their right eye, pale face with visible metal segments around his left eye, a pink chest plate with a pressure gauge and set of lights on it, a metallic waist with a box contraption, black shoulder guards on their arms that end with a pair of white gloves and finally, it had long black legs that wore a pair of pink high heeled leather boots.

"Hello there darling~" It smirked, petting her hair, "What's your name?" The robot asked, smiling as gently as they could.

"Um….it's…" Vanellope paused, should she give them her real name or her nickname. In the end, she decided to give them something that they couldn't make fun of. "V-V-Val…."

"Val?" It questioned, raising it's visible eyebrow before chuckling. "That's a unique name for a human. I like it." Being careful, it then striked a pose and smiled triumphantly as it introduced itself. "I, darling, am the fabulous Mettaton!" He cheered, before looking back at the tiny human on his palm. "So, gimme that device." He said sternly.

"Device?" She realized. "Oh, my camera!" She pulled it out her backpack and gave it to the robot. He held it up to his face and frowned before giving it back.

"Delete it."

"What?"

"Delete it, or else I'm gonna have to delete you." With that threat in her brain, Val quickly deleted the photo of Mettaton's hand and put the camera back in her bag. "Good."

"Why'd you make me do that? That was my only proof that you exist!"

"Exactly, they see a giant robot and the next thing you know, they'll be coming after me thinking I'm some weapon, even though I technically am, and destroy me. Haven't you seen the Iron Giant!?"

That argument made her think, it was kind of true; anything out of the normal for humans was to be studied and messed with. "So, I guess you're gonna keep me as your little pet, aren't ya? Or better yet eat me then since you can." She grumped and turned her back to him.

"Nah~" He purred, spinning her back round to face him. "I'll let you go, if…"

"If…?"

"If you can sing a song for me~" He smiled, laying down on the grass on his stomach and placed Vanellope down in front of him, blocking her exits with his two giant hands. "Go on then."

Vanellope gulped, she HATED singing in front of people and now her whole freedom depended on her doing exactly that. But she knew what to do, she pulled out her headphones from her bag and plugged them into her ipod. She then pulled it out and put it on un-mute for the song, "Somewhere over the rainbow" to be playing. Quickly, she rewinded it back to the start and began to sing it.

Mettaton watched her gently, listening to her beautiful voice. 'She sings like an angel…' He smiled, hearing that through her voice she was very nervous. 'Granted she's a little shy but a few more singing sessions should help in her become the best singer out there. Well, not AS good as me but you know.' He thought while she sang. Eventually, Val finished the final note, tears in her eyes as the song reminded her of her mother so much. She heard Mettaton clapping and quickly dried her eyes before bowing, pausing her music and removing her headphones back in her pocket. "Wow! That was amazing!" The robot smiled, quickly sitting up and scooping up the teenager at the speed of a racing car.

"Um…thank you..?" She replied shyly, making a fake smile.

"Do you have a home?"

"Yeah…I've just recently moved into my aunt and uncle's place."

"Do you usually sing?" He asked, rubbing his finger on the ground next to her.

"No…. I think I have a slight stage fright…"

"Oh. Well, how about you come visit me here everyday for me to give you singing training?"

"I guess..? But I have school tomorrow…"

"Pwease…" Mettaton begged. "It's quite lonely here…."

Vanellope sighed, she didn't want to spend most of her life being forced out of her comfort zone by a giant robot. But seeing him begging for her made her realize this whole scenario can help her cope with her new life. "Sure thing Mettaton!" That was when it came to her. "Wait, you're letting me go?"

"Well yes, since you entertained me enough; we better take you back." Mettaton answered, standing up and gently holding Vanellope in his cupped hands.

"Wait, what time is it?"

"Nearly six o'clock."

"Then I better get back!" She said confused, never realizing how long she and Mettaton have been interacting and talking. "I don't want them to be searching for me and discovering you!" She shouted.

"Exactly darling~" He smiled, walking though the woods. "So, where do you live?"

"Oh, you know that big house outside the woods?"

"Yes?"

"That's where I'm currently staying."

"I see…. And how long are you gonna be staying here?"

"Well, until I become an adult… Can we not talk about this?" She asked, tears threatening to cry again.

"Ok." He nodded his head as he came across the back garden. "Is this your home?"

Vanellope peeked over his fingers and smiled as she recognized it. "Yes!" She cheered, jumping up and down on his hand.

This caused Mettaton to chuckle before gently bringing the hand down to the grass in the garden and allowing her to slip off his hand. "Hopefully we'll see each other tomorrow."

"At around four to five pm?"

"Deal!" He cheered, holding out his index finger for her to shake. "See ya darling~" He smirked, blowing her a kiss before entering though the woods they had originally come from.

Vanellope just stared at the woods, feeling both relived and scared. But before she could get her thoughts in check, the back door opened up as Mari came running outside and tackled hugged her. "Vanellope!" She cheered. "What are you doing out here!?"

"Just getting some nice fresh air…" Val smiled, hugging her tightly.

"We just got back from a awesome movie! It was about a girl who get kidnapped by a giant-!" Before Mari could finish, Vanellope ran back inside the house, grabbed her fast food take out dinner and dashed to her bedroom, locked the bedroom door and screamed in a panic.

"I'M PRACTICALLY KIDNAPPED BY ONE AS WELL!" She slid down the door and sighed as she dug into her cheese burger. "How am I gonna escape this mess….?"

* * *

 **There we go! Hopefully I've managed to capture Mettaton's personality perfectly, or at the very least have him in character.**


	3. Old friends and New foes

The dirty school bus stopped at the graveyard, or so how Vanellope saw it; a new school is a death sentence to anybody so being in a new school, specially after what she's just been though. However, she was at least lucky, since she'll have her four best summer friends at the school; Tia, Abby and the twin boys, Sam and Phillip. As she stepped off the bus' steps, wearing her new uniform, she was suddenly tackled in a hug by a familiar friend.

"Val! OMG I can't believe we're in the same school now!"

Val smiled and hugged back before parting to reveal a female teenager. She had a bit of pale skin, dark brown eyes that seemed to blend in with her pupil, she was wearing a white straight wig to hide her blonde curly hair, also wearing braces. Her uniform consisted of a short green vest blazer, above a white long school blouse with yellow stripes and short sleeves, a big red bow was around her collar, she also wore a blue skirt with varying shades of the colour, knee high socks and small brown shoes.

"Hiya T!" Vanellope replied, giving the teen another hug.

'T', or her real name Tia Madison Dreem, grabbed Val's hand and dragged her into the building. "We are so exicted to have you in school with us!" Tia smiled, as they went past a bunch of lockers and classrooms until they got to a row of five lockers at the end of a slightly empty music corridor; I say slightly as there were only three other people standing round the lockers. "Hey! Ab, Sammy, Phil! Look who's finally here!" Tia smiled, causing the three students at the locker to turn round to face Tia and Vanellope.

The one on the left was a male; with light brown hair with bright orange highlights on his fringe, he also had light brown eyes and pale skin with a plaster on the bridge of his nose. His uniform conisited of a white school jumper underneath a green blazer with the sleeves rolled up above his shoulders, he also had long blue trousers and black school shoes with a brown bottom and toe end. This was Phillip Gillian Seamli, AKA 'Phil'.

The middle student was a female; she had brown skin, green eyes, purple glasses and redish hair that had the fringe covering the right side of her face. She wore a medium sized white school shirt with the sleeves rolled up above the elbows, a medium sized green vest blazer, the same blue skirt as Tia and a pair of loose socks that went one quarter up her thigh alone with a pair of blackish blue trainers with a grey bottom to them for her school uniform. This was Abby Dianna Filesh, AKA 'Ab'.

Finally, in the right was another teenage boy; this one had black hair with cyan highlights at the end of his fringe and hair length, he had blue eyes with a plaster on the bridge of his nose just like the other guy, he had the most pale skin compared to everyone else and had purple bags under his eyes. He had an open green blazer with rolled up sleeves, a white school shirt and a red tie, the same blue pants as the other guy and a pair of shoes similar to the guy's but with the colours switched around. This was Sam Carl Seamli, AKA 'Sammy'.

The three students gasped and smiled, rushing other to Val and tightly hugged her.

"Oh Vanellope! It's so great to have you here!" Abby smiled, beaming in front of her.

"Yeah, school was kinda boring without you around here." Phillip confessed.

"Exactly my bro, so we're pleased to have you join us!" Sam continued.

Vanellope giggled. "Hey, it's no big deal." That was when Vanellope noticed an empty locker in the middle of the five. "Wait…is that…?"

"Yep! That's yours!" Ab cheered, bouncing up into the air and pointing at it. Vanellope smiled and went to take a closer look. "Like it?"

"I love it!"

"Great!" Phil smiled.

Sammy smiled as he looked at her. "BTW, that uniform looks like on ya." He spoke, giving a smirk and getting a jealous glare from Tia.

Val looked at her uniform and span round. She was wearing a small blazer with the sleeves rolled up and having two small pockets, a short sleeved school blouse with a high collar and red bow. She was also wearing the same blue skirt as Tia and Abby and a pair of black shoes and three quarter length socks. "Good that you think so!"

"Well…we better go…" Tia sighed sadly, looking at the time. "We've got to go into homeroom time." She continued, before leading them to their homeroom.

* * *

After five minutes in homeroom, the homeroom teacher had still not arrived so most of the class were busy talking. Vanellope of course was listening to her music while her friends behind her were still talking. Then, in the middle of the chaos, the classroom door slammed open; causing everyone to become quiet and stare. At the door stood two girls, one of them had dark brown hair and green eyes, had pink blush on her cheeks, pale skin and wore a school uniform similar to Vanellope's. As she entered the classroom, another girl who had brown skin walked in after her, she had black hair in a bob with two bunches of hair in red bows, she had light blue eyes and wore a pair of thin glasses. Her uniform also seemed to be a mix of Tia and Abby's uniforms.

"Oh look Millie, the weirdo group is back." The brown haired girl snubbed, sticking up her nose at Tia, Abby, Phillip and Sam.

"Yeah!" Millie snickered. "Hello Under bruise! Hi Brace face! What up Scar nose! Sup Four Eyes!" She insulted, sticking out her tongue. That was when she noticed Vanellope. "Hey, Ceria!"

"Yeah?" The girl asked, walking back to Millie to notice Vanellope. "Oh, hey there." Vanellope didn't know they were talking to her, due to listening to her music. That was when Ceria smirked and removed them.

"Hey! Give those back!" Val's attention was caught and they tried to get them back.

"Oh, sorry 'Radio'~ But these are now mine~" Ceria laughed.

Millie however noticed her coloured eyes. "Nah, that name isn't good enough, it should be 'Purple Eyes'!" The two began to laugh, when if by luck, the homeroom teacher walked in.

"Miss Ceria and Millie, didn't we have this conversation about bullying?" She asked, sternly staring down at them.

"We must not make fun of students or be suspended." They replied.

"Good, now, Ceria, give our new student her headphones back and GET TO YOUR SEATS!" She shouted, pointing to their desk as they went to it, Ceria giving Vanellope back her headphones with a fake smile.

'What a bloody bitch.' Vanellope thought in her head, before turning her attention to the teacher.

"Now students, in case you haven't seen. We have a new student here today. Her name is Vanellope Natelie Foxtrot." Everyone in the room clapped their hands, well apart from Ceria and Millie. After the attendance was called out, Vanellope was called out to the front of the class to give a quick introduction to herself.

"Hello… um… My name's Vanellope, but my best friends call me Val." She shuddered as she remembered another certain person who called her by that name now. "And…I've moved here to live with my aunt and uncle, you know that big old house outside the city? Yep, that one. Oh, and I'm a music lover, but only the old early twenty first century stuff. Today's modern music just sound all the same and the fact that they…"

"Ok!" Her teacher interrupted her. "That's enough, I'm sure you'll love music class though! Go back to your seat." Her teacher patted Val's right shoulder and gently nudged her back to her seat. Already Val felt her back being pierced by two pairs of eyes, staring at her like she's committed murder.

* * *

At lunch, Abby, Phillip, Sam, Tia and Vanellope were sitting in one of the semi-circle booths in that order. They each had their own packed lunches, with different foods.

"So.." Vanelleope smiled. "Is that Ceria girl always bullying you?"

"Yes." They all replied. "But then again, she is a bit of a bitch." Abbey just bluntly said, stuffing some crisps in her mouth.

"Yeah… I could tell."

Phil smiled. "She's just probably jealous that we're all true friends while everyone else are only friends with her in hope to get great gifts due to her family's wealth or she treats them like slaves."

"LOL, true." Tia laughed.

"So guys, have you seen that anime with those giant zombies!?" Abby asked, slamming her fists on the table.

Vanellope was staring at her intensely while slightly sweating. 'You just had to mention that NOW!?' The others shrugged, allowing the conversation to change, comforting Val. 'Phew…' She cleared her throat before changing the subject to remove the memories of the encounter she faced yesterday. "So, what you guys wanna be when we leave school?"

"Well." Abby began. "I wanna become one of those biologists, the ones that look at lizards and fishes. They're such intresting creatures. But I might want a side career of being a professional swimmer."

Vanellope smiled. "Sounds just like you. But what about that self-insert fanfic of you're writing?"

"Um…that's doing pretty well, surprisingly…"

"I want to become a world famous chef!" Phil shouted, smiling. "I wanna make new foods!"

"Basically inserting pasta into other foods." Sam chuckled.

"Sammy, bro no I won't!" Phil shouted in defence, blushing slightly as the rest of the gang giggled or chuckled.

"I wanna become a author of a series of books. Mainly about alternate universes and time travel."

"Ohhhhh!" They all gasped.

"That's cool!" I smiled.

Tia smiled calmly. "I want to work in makeup and costume for media. I've already began making some pieces." She smiled, playing with her wig.

"So Val, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Abby asked, the four friends staring at her.

"Um…. I wanna be a song writer. Ya know, write songs inspired by the early twenty first century songs." She replied. "Sorry, but I feel like some artists just lose their special touch when they all become pop music. And, most artists seem more worried about their looks, physically and in the media's eyes than their actual music." She quickly ranted, leaving her friends shocked.

"Wow…" Sam said wide eyed. "You're very opinionated."

"Of course I am."

Suddenly, the lunch bell rang, meaning that the lunch period was nearly over and we had to get back to class. "I guess it's time for class." Abby said miserably.

"Yeah…" Val responded, grabbing her bag and carrying it back to her locker with her friends before class.

* * *

Once Vanellope got home from her busy day as ten to four, she walked into her bedroom and got changed back into her outfit from yesterday. She flopped back onto her bed and relaxed, putting her headphones on and began to listen to the songs on it while taking a quick nap.

By the time she woke up, it was half four. "Ok, I guess I'll start my homework now." She huffed, getting up from the bed and heading over to her desk where she began her maths homework, a collection of word like exam questions. "So, if this plus this equals…"

Later, once she got her Math, English and Music homework done; the English homework being about finding a story to write a book report about and the Music homework to write a review for your favourite song, Vanellope went downstairs to get a snack when the phone rang. She went over and turned it on. "Hello?" She answered, relived to hear the voice on the other end from her aunt.

"Hi Val dear!" her aunt spoke from the phone.

"How's it going?"

"Well…we have a problem…"

'Uh no…' "What happened?"

"For some reason, a pile of tree trunks have perfectly and neatly been piled up on the road so I can't get through!"

That sent a chill down Vanellope's spine. "What…?"

"Yeah, luckily these guys are gonna come here and help remove them. But it'll take a while for them to arrive, so we won't be home until later, ok?"

"O-O-O-Ok….."

"See ya soon, bye! Kisses!"

Vanellope kissed the phone back and hang up on her aunt before dropping the phone and freezing. "Could it be…?" She asked herself as she gained a flashback…

* * *

"Hopefully we'll see each other tomorrow."

"At around four to five pm?"

"Deal! See ya darling~"

* * *

"Nah!" She laughed to herself, when all of a sudden; she felt the ground jump up a bit. "Huh?" It happened again, and again, and again, at the pace of someone walking.

Vanellope gulped and ran to the kitchen window, which had a view of the back garden and the woods. It was at that point when Val saw something that caused her to feel like she just ate a bunch of weights and they were causing her stomach to fall to the floor, as coming from the woodland trees, a familiar pink boot from sneaking though the trees. Her eyes widened and all she could react with was…

"Oh fuck!"


	4. Hunted and Captured

_Earlier that day_

Mettaton was sitting in the opening, waiting patiently for Vanellope to come and see him for the singing practice. He huffed as he checked is program watch to see that it was half five. He realized that he had been tricked by her.

He growled. "That stupid human!" He grabbed a rock and threw it at a tree. He stared down at it in disgust, he then began thinking. "Wait… What am I doing?" He stood up in great joy and smirked. "I'm a 50ft giant! We made a deal and she broke her side of it, therefore, I can too!" He laughed evilly, lifting his head to the sky and laughing like an evil scientist. "She's gonna be my toy, no matter what!" He rubbed his hands evilly as he headed back towards the house.

On his way, he took notice of the road towards the large house. He took notice that there were no cars in the parking area, he gave a look of confusion so he used his human tracking device to see if anyone was inside. After taking a good long took, he realized that there was someone in there, and not just anyone, but Val! He smirked evilly as he tore out the tree nearby the road and began to nicely place each one in the road in order to block it. "With that, it should take her aunt and uncle a few hours to get those workers to bring this down." He then headed for the house. "But by then, it would already be too late~" He chuckled.

* * *

 _Present time_

Vanellope ran upstairs into her bedroom. 'Crap crap crap crap crap!' She continually swore as she stormed inside it, freezing and nearly wetting herself seeing the top of Mettaton's hair at her window; he was now looking through all the windows in the floors below her. What also helped her know this was the loud voice that shook the house

"Come out little one~ A certain someone broke their promise and I'm gonna break mine!"

Vanellope squeaked as she grabbed her ipod, ipod trouser holder and backpack and ran into her wardrobe; using the slit in between the doors as her way to best see what was going on.

Mettaton huffed, playfully looking in each window for her, tapping his left hand's fingers on the ground. "Um…." He suddenly got an idea and played a stock sound effect of a stomach growling. "Gee, I'm awfully hungry~"

Vanellope meanwhile heard the growl and paled in fright, her eyes widening as she saw her room becoming bathed in the pink glow of his eye. 'Fuck.'

"This is the last room here, she MUST be in here~" Mettaton spoke, opening the windows and sneaking in his index finger through it to try and find her. "You might as well come out now~"

Vanellope's heart pounded harder and harder as she watched the giant appendage explore each area of her room. Soon she saw it sneak over to the wardrobe, her eyes widened to a cartoon like level, slowly backing away to hide behind the rack of clothes. In between the tops and jackets, she saw the finger open the door and brush along the clothes.

"Uh, seems like she isn't here~" Mettaton smirked, knowing that she was with his human tracking code, but was just messing with her.

Vanellope smiled, watching as his finger seemed to be leaving the wardrobe. 'Good!' Then, she felt something on her bare feet, she peeked down to see his finger brushing on them, causing her to giggle and snigger as she was extremely ticklish there. "Oh no…."

Suddenly, the finger stopped, moved out and shut the wardrobe door. "Got ya darling~" Mettaton purred, sneaking in his thumb into the window and using both fingers in the bedroom to pick up the wardrobe. "And you're gonna be mine, forever!"

Vanellope gasped at the sudden change of gravity as she felt her hiding place float in the air and out the house. "No!" She screamed, grabbing hold of the metal hanger as the doors opened to reveal Mettaton's hand underneath.

"Oh yes~" He then began to shake the wardrobe up and down, hoping that she'll lose her grip and slip into his clutches.

Vanellope had her arms and legs wrapped round the metal pole like a sloth as all of her clothes fell out and landed on either his palm of the ground below. Unfortunately for her, once all the clothes fell out, the giant changed his plan; with nothing to hide her, Mettaton used his other hand to grab Val's waist and pull her out by strong force. "Ow! Let me go!" She screamed, squirming in anger as the giant robot simply watched in delight.

"Well, hello there little miss LAIR!" Mettaton hissed, playful smirk now turning to a scowl.

"Look Mettaton! I'm sorry! I had a lot of homework that I needed to get done and I totally forgot…." She gulped.

"Well, there's no excuse for that, you still broke the deal so now you're my little pet!" He smirked, turning a dial on his chest which popped up to make a handle for him to hold and pull his chest open like a drawer. He then, still gently, dropped Vanellope inside and shut it tight; sealing out any light.

"Hey! This is against the law!"

Mettaton simply ignored her as he carefully placed all the clothes that fell out back inside the wardrobe and put it back in her room before getting up and heading back into the woods. "Don't worry," He chuckled, patting his chest plate. "You'll just LOVE your new home darling~"

"TAKE ME BACK HOME! THEY'LL HUNT ME DOWN AND DISCOVER YOU!" She shouted back, banging and kicking the inside of him.

"Stop that please or else I'll actually eat ya!" He said, playing that stock sound of a stomach growling and licking his lips.

"O-o-o-ok…." Val quieted down and sat down, listening to her music and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

After walking for a while, Mettaton came up to a giant cabin in the woods that was the size of a normal cabin to him. "There, my own home." He smiled, entering it and removing his pink heels before getting into a pair of pink, fluffy slippers with his face on the front. Then he took out his shoulder pads and hang them up on some hangers, however this caused his chest plate to pop up. "Oh my!" He jumped, peeking down to see Vanellope fast asleep all curled up in a ball. "Awwwwwww~" He purred, gently scooping her up and carrying her into his bedroom.

He entered the room, looking for somewhere to keep her. "Um..." He thought, looking round. Suddenly, he took notice of a glass jar on the bedside table. "Perfect~" He then gently placed her inside, with her still asleep. He then yawned and stretched. "Well...a star's gotta have their beauty sleeps, whenever they're five to fifty feet tall." He spoke to himself, carefully removing his slippers and climbing into bed before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the house, Aunt Tabitha, Uncle Toby and Mari entered the house.

"Vanellope!" Mari cheered, running upstairs to her room. As the two guardians entered the kitchen to make dinner, they took notice of the phone on the floor.

"That's odd…." Toby said, placing it back in it's place as he saw his wife entering back into the house through the backdoor. "What is it sweetheart..?" He asked.

"This…" Tabitha replied, giving her husband a note the size of an A3 piece of paper.

'Dear guardians of Val,

I'm just letting you know that Vanellope is gonna be staying the night with me. Before you get all worried, she's fine as I'll protect her. So, no need to call anybody, ok? Good.

I promise she'll be back by tomorrow morning for school that day. But, I require her to come over to mine and stay with me every night for about a week. Apart from weekends, she can spend nights with you.

I hope you're cool with that, don't worry, she's perfectly fine. I cross my fingers.

From, MEX'

"Mex, who's Mex?" Toby asked, angrily.

Tabitha sighed. "Toby, let's just give this a chance…"

"Oh no I'm not! Give me the phone, I'll phone her and tell her she's coming back home this instant!" He groaned, starting to dial her number. He held the phone to his ear and waited for her to answer when he got a surprise voice from the other side of the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mari!? What are you doing with her phone!?"

"She left it in her school bag, and I wanted to play the games on it!"

"So, you mean…nevermind, dinner will be ready soon." He sighed, looking over at his wife who began to cook the pizza. "We'll see you soon, please leave her phone alone and put it on charge."

"Okay daddy…" and Mari then hang up.

"That wasn't Vanellope on the phone, was it?" Aunt Tabitha asked.

Toby sighed. "No…. I'm so worried…"

"Why?"

"What if this person she's with has other motives…"

"Like…?"

"What if they take her vir….nothing…"

"Toby!" Tabitha walked over to her husband and kissed him on the lips. "She's smarter than that, just trust her for once, ok?"

"Ok…" He smiled, hugging her back as the oven alarm came off. "Sounds like dinner's ready…"

"Yes it is, go get Mari and I'll serve it." Tabitha replied, watching her husband go upstairs while she goes to get the pizza out the oven.

* * *

Back at Mettaton's, Vanellope woke up and found herself in the jar. "Huh…where am…"

SNORE

"Yikes!?" She jumped up in the air like a rabbit as she heard the loud sound. She looked over to where it was coming from to see the giant robot sleeping. "Oh yeah, he kidnapped me…" She scowled, turning her hands into fists. That was when she realized it, she was in a jar, she could make it fall down and land on the floor; either smashing or crawling out the open top and then escape to return home.

She then began to continually run into the side of the jar in the direction of the edge of the table, making sure that at every push, she did not wake up Mettaton. Thankfully, she was on the final push and he was none the wiser. "Ok…last one!" She smiled, before taking a big run and slamming into the side, causing the jar to topple over and fall off.

She then realized that her plan was really stupid and was now gonna lead to her death. 'Wow, you haven't really thought this plan though!' She screamed in her head as she closed her eyes for impact.

After landing, she looked to find her and the jar still in one piece. She carefully climbed out of the jar and jumped about and cheered. "Yes yes yes yes!" She squealed. "I'm alive and free! Now time for me to go back home!"

"Are you sure darling~?" said a familiar voice above her, see looked up to find Mettaton staring at her.

"Oh crap!" And with that, she began to run away for her life.


	5. Progression and Degression

However, she was not quick enough as Mettaton easily grabbed the collar of her jumper and dragged her back towards him like reeling in a fish. She screamed and tried to fight back only to end up in front of his face.

"Seriously darling, you trying to escape?" He chuckled, sitting on his bed and placing Vanellope on his lap.

"Why'd you kidnap me!?" She shouted. "I told you that I had homework and needed to complete it!" She stomped on his lap in anger.

"In case you don't know darling, I'M a celebrity from where I'm from. I MUST get my own way, no matter what~ So, now you're mine~"

"But I got school tomorrow!"

"Don't worry, I've got it all figured out. I'll return you home every morning so you can have breakfast and school, but as soon as you return home, I'll be waiting to pick you up; literally."

Vanellope just gulped and nodded, as their stomach growled. "I'm a bit hungry…"

"Yeah…me too." Mettaton giggled, calmly carrying her towards the kitchen and placed her on a counter. "What would you like?"

"Um…What do you have…?"

"Lots of things… Starfait, Glamburger, Legendary Hero sandwich and steak."

"Um….Steak?" She asked, shrugging as she sat down and watched the robot start making it.

"Perfect choice darling~" He smiled as he continued to cook the meal. While he did, Vanellope walked around the counter to explore the gigantic kitchen in wonder; she loved reading stories of tiny people and giants but she never thought she'd be experiencing it for real. After an hour of waiting and exploring she heard Mettaton's voice, "Finished darling~" and she came up to his hand; he carefully carried her to the table and put her down on it next to a plate. He then put a huge steak on it, the steak was oddly shaped as it appeared to be a rectangle shape instead of a normal shape.

"Um… Something's wrong with this steak Mettaton…" She said as he give her a 'small' piece, which to her was the size of a radio.

"No there isn't, my face is perfect!" He smiled, tucking in into his meal.

"Wait, how are you eating? You're a robot, aren't you?"

"I am, but…" The giant paused and tapped his chin. "It's probably too difficult for me to explain to you…" He replied, ruffling her hair before going back to eating. Vanellope shrugged and went back to eating too.

* * *

After the two had their dinner, Mettaton had took Vanellope into his living room; with her sitting on the arm rest on the sofa as he layed down on it, resting his head on the same arm rest.

"So…why did you sound so awkward while singing to me yesterday?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as the tiny girl looked over at him.

"I have a bit of stage fright… I HATE performing in front of people…" She answered, quickly turning her head away from him.

"Why?"

"Cause…." She trailed off, not wanting to tell him why. "It's just an normal phobia."

"Phobia?"

"When you're scared of something…"

"Luckily for me darling, I'm never scared!"

"Yeah, THAT'S CAUSE YOU'RE A FUCKING GIANT!"

"Hey! There's no excuse for that kind of language here!" He playfully growled, slightly moving her closer to his face; making her squeak and gulp in panic as the thought of being eaten terrified her. He then busted into psychopathic laughter, making her realize what he was doing and growled.

"Hey! That's not funny you big bi…" He gave her the stern stare again, making her change her sentence. "…g jerk…"

"Better." He replied. 'Slightly.'

"So…why are you so concerned of my stage fright?" The teen asked.

"Cause from what I heard yesterday, you have a perfect voice but this 'stage fright' of yours is bringing you down…"

Vanellope blushed as she watched Mettaton get up from the couch and went into his bedroom. "Hey! Where are you going!?" She asked.

"Lesson one of singing training, 'Alone time'~" He replied, poking his head out from his bedroom door. "You just sing one of your favorite songs just by yourself a few times so you can get used to singing out loud as well as your voice." He continued before slamming the door shut.

Vanellope sighed, looking through her ipod playlist to find a song she liked a lot enough to sing. Suddenly, she came across a song she loved from her favourite artist that did relate to a lot of her current feelings.

She began to sing it, as the tune started up while putting it on repeat. At first she felt uncomfortable, hearing her voice singing sounded off, but she continued knowing that this could help her in the long run. However, as she continued, she began to enjoy her voice and began to sing more confidently and more proudly.

Unknown to her however, Mettaton was listening the entire time; smiling as he could already hear her progress. 'Wow, her voice… It's so…amazing…' He dreamly thought, before getting out of his room and into the living room to see her finishing up the song for a third time. "Darling, you think you're done~?"

His voice made Vanellope jump and slip off the arm rest, landing on the sliky sofa cushion. Mettaton gasped and rushed over to see if she was ok, sliding onto his knees in superstar fashion and peeked the top half of his face over the rest to see Val laughing at her clumsyness. "Yeah, I'm done!" She replied, still in a giggle fit; kinda shocked as she hadn't laughed this much since she moved.

Mettaton gently scooped her up and carried her back to his bed. "Well…It's like about nearly midnight and I know human's shouldn't be up this late."

"Really?" Vanellope yawned, stretching her arms and legs in Mettaton's palm.

"Yep." He simply replied, placing the girl onto his pillow before looking under the bed. 'Now… What can I use for a bed for her…?' He thought, looking for something comfortable and bed-like for her to sleep in. Finally, he came across an empty match box and a clean sock. 'Ok, these will do..' He then crawled out the bed to find Vanellope slowly blobbling her head in a tired fashion, removing her headphones and yawning. "Here little one, I thought this will make a good bed and blanket…" Stuffing the sock in the box and laying it on the bedside table.

"Ok…" Vanellope responded tiredly, allowing him to pick her up by her waist and laying her inside the sock and bed.

"Night Darling~" Mettaton purred, giving Vanellope a quick good night kiss on her head before getting into bed and falling asleep.

Vanellope layed there in the 'bed', staring at the sleeping robot and the glow of his waist heart seeping through the blanket. It wasn't long before tiredness got to her and she fell asleep, but not replying to Mettaton with… "Good night Mettaton…"

* * *

The next morning, Vanellope woke up in shock and fright from a nightmare only to find herself back in her bedroom at her aunt's and uncle's house. She thought the whole kidnapping thing with Mettaton was a weird dream/nightmare when she saw an A3 piece of paper on the end of her bed. She picked it up and looked at it to find her blood boiling.

'Val

I know you enjoyed spending the night with me, luckily you have about four more left as part of your punishment for ditching me!

Remember, DON'T tell anybody about me, where I live OR what's been happening to you. If you do, these four nights will become life long!

See ya later Darling~

Mettaton.'

Her eyes widened in fright as she dropped it and shoved it under her pillow as Mari ran in.

"Vanellope! You're here!" She cheered, rushing over and hugging her cousin. "What happened to you yesterday?"

"I don't know…" She lied, keeping her word to Mettaton.

"Ok then! Come on, let's have breakfast before school starts!" Mari squealed, grabbing a hold of Vanellope's hand and dragging her out of bed and down the stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

Once Vanellope arrived at school, she walked to the area of her locker where she found that someone had used black marker to draw a radio which was badly drawn and had the words written round it, 'Go home, you radio freak'.

Vanellope fell to her knees and began to cry, it wasn't her fault; she was not upset about what she was called, but more of the phase, 'Go home'. She COULDN'T go home, for two reasons; one, she was now legally under the care of her aunt and uncle and secondly, she would be kidnapped by a giant robot to be his pet!

As she sobbed, Tia walked up, seeing the graffiti and dropping her books; rushing over to her and hugging her. "Oh Val! What happened!?"

"I don't know!" She sobbed, wiping her eyes.

"Come on now…" Tia lifted her up and began taking her to the head teacher's office; on the way, they passed Abby, Phil and Sam who were told about what happened and were in just as much shock as them.

"What the heck!?" Abby exclaimed.

"That's cruel!" Phil pouted.

"I bet it was those bitches Ceria and Millie did it." Sam growled, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth.

The five friends went to the head teacher, Mrs Winds and told her what happened. She took notice and went to send the cleaner to wipe it off and check the security cameras to see it as the suspected ones. The head apologized to Vanellope and promised her that they'd be suspended for the rest of the year.

From then on, the rest of the day seemed to be fine. That was until the end of the day. As Vanellope walked up to the bus stop, someone pushed her down to the ground and cutting her right knee.

"Awwwww, I'm sorry, did you enjoy your trip?"

Val groaned, it was Ceria; Val stood up and brushed the dust off her uniform. "Oh, hi Ceria." She said sarcastically. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Well, when my dad, the one of the local council, heard about my suspension; he had to talk to the head to bring me and Millie back as it'll ruin our education. So if they don't remove it, he'll cancel their after school clubs." She explained, doing a horrible impression of an innocent person.

"But that's why you were suspended. You need an education on respect and being nice. Just because you're the daughter of someone powerful doesn't mean you can do that!" Val argued, about to slap Ceria across the cheek when she grabbed her wrists tightly and held the now frightened Vanellope in her face.

"You try and do that to me and my dad can get you expelled and put your stupid parents in court!"

"That won't be a problem!"

"Why?"

"Cause I don't have parents."

"So what are you then?"

"Just leave me alone." Val growled, staring at her as the bus pulled up and Ceria let go of her; allowing Vanellope to get on the bus and head back home. She relaxed in her seat until the reality hit her in the stomach like a brick. 'Oh right…I'm still staying with Mettaton for four more nights…' She cringed and stared out the window before texting her friends to tell them the bad news.

* * *

As Vanellope walked the way back towards the house, she sighed, knowing Mettaton would be waiting for her. She hated it, she hated the fact that he saw her more of a toy than an actual human; But then again, any giant would towards a human. At least he hasn't made an attempt to eat her.

She soon made it to the front garden, to see Mettaton sitting against the house. He looked over and saw her, smiling. "Hi darl- Dear god what is that!?" He asked, pointing at her clothes.

"It's my school uniform…" She answered, rushing inside the house. "I'm gonna get changed and then we'll be going, ok!?"

"Ok. Got any homework?"

"Yeah, but I'm gonna do it at yours, ok?"

"Sure thing~" Mettaton waited for her, thinking about the next lesson he was going to teach her. Suddenly, he felt some tiny hands on his fingers; making him look down to find Vanellope smiling up at him.

"Ready!" She cheered, jumping up and down; with her backpack on her.

Mettaton turned his hand and allowed Vanellope to climb onto it. "Good~" He then carefully got up and began making his way back to his cabin for the rest of the day.


	6. The following days later

Once Mettaton and Vanellope arrived at his place, he brought her onto the coffe table in front of the sofa. "I got to get ready, ok? Need anything?" He asked gently, leaning over closer to her.

"No, I'm good." Vanellope replied. "Just some peace and quiet for me to do my homework…"

"Sure thing darling~" Mettaton smiled and went into his bedroom to get changed and to have some time to plan for his lesson.

Vanellope started on her first piece of homework, when her phone began to ring. She picked it up and looked at it to see it was her aunt calling; sighing as she answered it. "Hello?"

"Sweetie, where are you?"

"I'm at that guy's place, just trying to do my homework."

"I know…but can you please come back home? Me and your uncle are worried about you…"

"I understand that, but I HAVE to stay here. Please under.."

"NO, YOU GET HERE NOW! DON'T MAKE ME CALL UP THE POLICE!"

"AUNT, PLEASE THIS IS HELPING ME!"

"THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOUR IS WHAT GOT YOU'RE PARENTS….!"

Vanellope exited the call, tears pouring down her face. Soon, quiet sobs came our her mouth, shaking and tears dropping onto her homework. Memories of her parents came flooding to her.

"Darling~ I heard you-!" Mettaton's eyes widened and he ran over to her, getting onto his knees at the table and compassionately nudging her with his finger; causing her to turn round with her tear soaked face. "Oh darling, what happened?"

She sniffled, not having her fear control her as she used quickly hugged and snuggled against it; causing them to blush. "I-I-I-I'm fine…. Perfectly f-f-fine…"

Mettaton sighed and rubbed the side of her arm with his thumb; he knew that she wasn't but didn't want to force her to say anything. "So…when is this homework meant to be completed?"

"Not until Friday… I could complete it at lunch..." She stuttered.

"Ok then, come on then Val, let's have dinner and get you cheered up." Scooping her up in the air and carrying her to the kitchen, he then placed her on his shoulder as he began to make some spaghetti.

Vanellope watched in great interest as she held onto his black hair to stay in place, her stomach growling in anticipation for the meal.

Soon the meal was cooked and the pair of them ate it. Mettaton telling stories from a show he performed while Vanellope told him one of her favorite fairy tales. Once they both ate the meal, Mettaton carried her back to the sofa and placed her on the arm rest like before. He then left and came back with a camera, aimed it at her and gave her the ipod from her bag.

"What's the camera for?" She asked confused, looking up at the giant robot.

"To record you, for the second lesson of your singing training Silly!" The robot replied, jumping up into the air and heading off to his room again. "'A silent audience.' Simply, record yourself singing that song again from yesterday for you to practice not messing it up. Ok darling~?"

"Yeah…" Vanellope replied quietly, watching him go into his bedroom; before putting the song from yesterday on her Ipod playlist and turned the camera on record to get ready to sing.

As she sang, Mettaton listened from his room, she sounded much more confident than before but was still worried with screwing up the performance as he could still hear it in her voice. Like before, after the third performance, Mettaton came in, took the camera and went into his bedroom to pretend that he listened to it before exiting the room and coming back to her.

"So…?" Vanellope asked, watching him turn the television turn and put in a movie on. "How was it…?"

"Absolutely beautiful~" He replied, sitting on the sofa and allowing her to jump into her lap. "How about a late night movie before bed?"

"Yes please!" She cheered, smiling as he wrapped his hand round her protectively and the pair of them began to watch the movie; unknowingly, their presence together causes them to sleep on the couch in warmth and comfort…

* * *

 _The next day_

Vanellope woke up in her bed back at her aunt and uncle's place, slightly blushing at the memories of the night before. With Mettaton saying her voice was beautiful and her sleeping in his hand confused her but also made her smile. Suddenly, she checked the time to see that it was nearly time for school. Not wanting her aunt and uncle to hurt her personally any more, rushed downstairs, grabbed a breakfast bar and left the house to the bus stop.

Once at school, Vanellope went through the school day like normal, ignoring Ceria's bullying and working on homework pieces while chatting with friends. Even while they asked her what's been going on, she just kept saying that she doesn't know what they're talking about; not risking becoming Mettaton's pet/doll. At the end of the school day, she arrived home and went back to Mettaton's cottage with him for more singing practices.

Once at his, the pair of them worked together to complete her homework quicker. Once it was finished, Mettaton went to make dinner while Vanellope watched the cartoons on the tv. Mettaton made two Glamburgers, one for himself and another for Vanellope. Once he finished them, he decided that they would watch another movie while having their dinner.

Afterwards, Vanellope pulled out her ipod and went to pick the song when she saw Mettaton sitting right in front of her. "Um….Mettaton…? What are you doing…?"

"The next lesson, 'A blind audience!'" He cheered, brushing his hair. "I will be in the room with you and listen to it, but I will look away so you can have as much confidence as you can." He continued, smiling as he waited for her to start. "Go on then, you can start."

She then began to sing, Mettaton smiling and closing his eyes in bless as her smooth voice brushed into his ears and allowed him to enjoy it. Vanellope then realized that she didn't mind singing in front of, or in this case behind, Mettaton and sang with the biggest confidence she'd ever done so far. But afterwards, she yawned and fell asleep, as her day at school was completely tiring.

* * *

 _Thursday_

The day at school was just the same as yesterday, boring, bullied by Ceria and constantly asked by her friends about her home life, being told by her aunt that she's been spending the nights with some 'stranger'. She just had to tell them something, so she said that this person wasn't a stranger but a new friend.

"Still a stranger to your aunt and uncle." They said back as she left school that day.

Once at Mettaton's, Vanellope began to complete her homework when she took notice of Mettaton's sad face. "What's wrong…?"

"I…" He sighed. "Tomorrow's our last night with you staying at mine before you have to go back…"

"Yeah…" She replied, stopping her homework. "I'm kinda gonna miss this place, if that makes any sense?"

"Yeah, I understand that…" He replied, tickling her left cheek gently. "Wanna have your final singing lesson before the exam tomorrow?"

"Sure, who needs science!?" Vanellope brightened, pushing her homework away and walking up to the robot's face. "Ready!"

"Ok then." He smiled, sitting up and staring down at her gently. He waited, only for the pair of them to be staring at each other. "Um…."

"What?"

"I'm waiting~"

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna be watching you this time. My beautiful eyes on you~" He smiled, getting comfortable.

"Oh…" She gulped down her uncomfortable feeling down her throat, but she began to sing.

Mettaton, who had been listening to the same song for nearly a week, barely sang it under his breath as she sang; which by the time she got to the first chorus, she ignored the fact that Mettaton was watching and soon got really into singing; even to the point of dancing to the song.

Eventually, she finished after three times singing it, opening her eyes to the sound of clapping. She looked up to find Mettaton smiling and staring down at her. "That was your BEST performance yet darling~" He purred, picking her up by her armpits with his thumb and index finger and lifted her to his face.

"You're welcome dearling~" She responded in a mocking way back, bowing as best as she could.

That made Mettaton chuckle and laugh out loud, enjoying her little performance. Then Vanellope yawned, rubbing her eyes and going limp. Mettaton gently held his free hand under her feet to make sure she didn't fall. "Awwwwwww" He smiled and carried her back to his room, he was about to put her in the match box when he sighed; seeing the girl asleep in his hands. "I can't do that…. It's inhumane…" He sighed, gently placing her on his pillow before getting into bed and resting his next to her, covering her with his hand. "Night my sweet little Val…" And with that, he fell asleep. 'You're gonna love that new singing exam you're gonna do tomorrow…'


	7. Farewell Friday

That Friday morning, Vanellope woke up in her bedroom again, sighing sadly. "Oh…" She remembered that it was going to be her last night at Mettaton's house, while at first she didn't want to stay at his or even be near him at all; but staying at his and learning how to get over her stage fright and perform, caused her to realize that he was friendly.

She got up and got ready for school, smiling as she took one last look at herself in the mirror before turning to the door to find her aunt standing there, suspitious. That made her jump in shock. "Oh, Aunt Tabitha! You scared me!"

"I scared you!? YOU'VE been scaring ME!" She shouted, causing Val to jump up in fright. "Seriously, who's this person you've been spending all your time with. I'm worried about you…and with you cutting my phone call off when I tried to call you, I can't trust you anymore…"

"What?" Vanellope replied, shocked as she couldn't believe that her aunt was suddenly going out of character.

"So, until I can trust you, you're staying here everyday after school, starting next week." She explained, giving her the lunch and breakfast for the day before moving out the way to allow Vanellope to exit her bedroom.

"Bye Auntie Tabitha…" She waved goodbye, going down the stairs and out the house to the bus stop to go to school.

* * *

Once in English class, Vanellope sat in the middle of the classroom. On her left was Phillip, on her right was Ceria and behind her was Tia. She sighed, staring at her desk while waiting for the teacher, who was late again. "Man, this school's teachers are conveniently late…" She moaned, holding up her head with her arms.

"You can say that again…" Phil replied, smiling as he looked over at his friend.

"So Val, where have you been for the past few days?" Tia asked, tapping her shoulder; Vanellope turned round to face her but was interrupted by Ceria.

"Being someone's slut." Ceria laughed, going over the top with her performance. While the whole class felt disgusted with her, some awkwardly laughed along with her in order to stay on her good side.

Vanellope just ignored it and replied to Tia. "Well, I can't exactly say…" She began, but then didn't want to slip up on her secret so she decided to change the subject. "So, where is our teacher?"

"Miss did say that we're studying a new book, so she's probably carrying them here." Tia spoke up, making Vanellope's head lift up.

"What did you study last year?" Val asked.

"Just some dumb book about The American Dream." Ceria spoke from her seat. "But yeah, it's funny at the end."

Tia and Phillip stared at her in disgust, Vanellope asked them what she meant and they explained, leading her to respond with, "What a bitch…"

Suddenly, if by convenience, the class teacher stormed in, carrying a huge pile of books and placing them on her desk. "Sorry for that class, had to collect our new books." She continued, now starting to bring each student a book.

Vanellope waited patiently, slightly excited for this new story to read; but once she got her copy of the book, looked at the cover and blurb, she banged her head on the desk, no one noticing giving her some privacy. It was the classic children's book, 'The BFG'. 'Oh god oh god oh god oh god why me!? Why this book!? Why now!? Why not later!? Couldn't we do something different!? I hate this…'

She continued to stare at the book again as her teacher came back to her desk and signed the students in. "Ok class, today we're gonna read the first three chapters of this book just to get you guys into it." She said as they, including Vanellope, turned to the first page and began to read it.

"Ok Vanellope, you can do this! You've faced a giant before and lived. You can read this…" Vanellope whispered to herself, reading in her head along with the rest of the class.

* * *

The afternoon came, Vanellope arrived home and was taken away to Mettaton's, one last time. She sighed as she continued her English homework, to analyze the description of the setting and mysterious character while Mettaton was beginning work on dinner. "What would you like darling~?" He asked from the kitchen, looking through his cupboards and fridge.

Vanellope dropped her pen and looked up in the direction of the kitchen. "Um….spaghetti again?" She replied, shrugging as she went back down and continued with her homework.

"Ok then Val!" He cheered like a superstar, pulling out the right ingredients and preparing the meal. As he did, something came back into his mind, causing his spirits to drop. "Oh Papyrus…"

"Huh?" Vanellope asked, putting her homework down as she could complete it another time as she walked up to the robot giant; making him pick her up and place her on the counter. "Who's 'Papyrus'?"

Mettaton looked at her while he cooked. "A friend of mine…"

"A friend?"

"Yes, from my home?"

"Where do you live…?"

Mettaton winced at that comment, Val saw and knew to keep her mouth shut. "It'll be too difficult for you to understand…" He answered, his voice dropped.

Vanellope could tell that he felt a bit homesick, so she simply walked up to his hand and stroked his finger. "Ok…I understand…" She responded, looking up at him.

"Ok, dinner's ready." He smiled, scooping her up in his hand suddenly stretching his arm all the way to the table, the shocked Vanellope stepped off his hand and waited for him to come back with their meals.

* * *

After their meal, Vanellope and Mettaton were sitting on the sofa again. Vanellope had a bubbly feeling in her stomach, surprisingly excited to be singing for Mettaton. She pulled out her ipod and went to pick the song she's been singing when Mettaton grabbed it. "Um…that's mine." She responded, then having him snatch it right out of her hands. "Hey!"

Mettaton checked the song she had been singing, it was 'I'm not a robot' by Marina and the diamonds. It caused him to smile but then he chuckled and saw the second most played song and picked it before giving it back. "How about this one?" he asked, allowing her to give her a chance to read it.

She blushed red, it was sort of a love song which made her horribly embassed. Soon, she shook her head. "Um…why?" She simply asked.

"Well, time for your final lesson dear~ 'Double ending'~"

"Wait…are you implying…?"

"Yes, a duet~"

Vanellope eyes widened, but she sighed and nodded to unplugged her headphones to start the song. They agreed that at each verse, they would sing it by themselves but during the chorus they would sing at the same time. Vanellope sang first, Mettaton listening gently as he enjoyed her voice, it was so sweet and dreamy. After the first verse Mettaton began to sing, at first it send shivers down her spine, reminding her of when they first met, but after short while, his metallic voice caught onto her as it was somehow memorizing and one of a kind. Then their duet came, as the pair of them sung, they realized that their voices melted together perfectly, with Vanellope's soft voice and Mettaton's powerful expression of his voice, they made the song better than she could ever imagine.

After the song ended, they stared into eachother's eyes, before realizing how awkward it was and looking away. Mettaton cleared his throat and smiled.

"So, how you're a proper singer now!" He cheered, carefully throwing her up in the air before catching her. "Wanna watch another movie before bed?" He asked casually. Vanellope nodded before yawning, she was completely tired but didn't want to sleep. "Or are you tired?"

"I'm not tired!" She said back to him, before yawning again. "Come on, maybe a movie should wake me up." She suggested, giving the robot a cute smile.

"Ok then." He smiled, putting on a different movie and gently sitting on the couch next to her. The pair of them watched the movie; however, in the middle of the film, Vanellope slumped onto his leg in tiredness. Mettaton saw, paused the film and looked down at her. "You ok?"

"Yeah…." She whispered tiredly, snuggling against his leg.

Mettaton frowned, picking her up and turned the movie off. "Come on then." He continued, walking into her bedroom. "Let's go to bed…"

"NO!" She screamed, lifting her head up and glaring at him. "I'm not tired…" She fell to her knees and began to cry.

"Hey darling… What's truly going on…?" He asked, rubbing her back with his pinky finger.

"My aunt's not going to let me out of the house next week…because of this past week… So…I won't be able to visit you…"

The heart shape glow on his waist went a bit dimmer as he felt at the news. "What…?"

"This is probably going to be the last time in a long while we'll see each other..." She sniffled.

Mettaton entered his bedroom and placed her on his pillow. "You do know I'll be alone…" He sighed, drying his eyes.

"I know… So will I." She replied, sitting on the pillow. Mettaton looked over and moved his hand closer to her. "But…can we at least say goodbye one last time tomorrow morning…?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Sure darling." He replied.

"Oh, and Mettaton…"

"Yes?" He asked, halfway through his process of laying down on his bed.

"For this one time… Can I…ur…" She paused, slightly blushing at the idea of what she was going to ask him. "Can I sleep with you..?"

"You may darling." He replied calmly, allowing her to move off his pillow and rest his head on it. Vanellope then jumped onto his hand and walked along his arm. He chuckled and giggled as she walked, making him feel like he is being tickled by her. She then finally made it onto his hot pink chest and layed down on it.

"Wow…this is warm…" She gasped, smiling as Mettaton's hand covered her.

"Ready for bed now?" He asked, yawning himself.

"Yeah…" She yawned, covering her mouth resting her head on his chest. "Night Mettaton…" She smiled, blinking a few times before falling asleep.

"Night Val, darling~" He smiled, gently petting her before falling asleep himself.


	8. Goodbye for now

Vanellope woke up that morning, in her regular bed, her eyes were tired and her heart was broken, cuddling her blanket's corner.

Memories of Mettaton came flooding back, even though it had been only a few hours since she last saw him, she still missed him and wanted to get her grounding to end quickly so she could see him again. He was so unique and fun to be around as she had learnt from that week she spend with him.

She sighed as she remembered their last moments together…

* * *

 _Last evening_

"Hey, darling, wake up~"

Vanellope woke up in Mettaton's palms, with the robot's nose gently nuzzling her body into waking up. Once she did, he chuckled and gave one last nuzzle before moving his head away and bathing her in his glowing eye.

"Morning Mettaton…" She yawned again and sat up, rubbing her eyes and smiling. "What time is it…?" She asked.

"Three am." He bluntly answered, his smile turned to a frown and sighed. "And now it's time to send you home…" He continued.

"Oh…" Vanellope held her left hand on her chest and sighed. "Do I have too..?"

"Yeah… Your aunt said so, didn't she?"

"Yep…"

"So…come on, I'm ready, aren't you?"

"No… But I have too…" Vanellope replied, allowing the giant robot to cover her with his other hand before heading out the cabin's door and headed back towards Vanellope's uncle and aunt's house.

As they continued their way through the woods, Vanellope watched the scene of the forest go past them, closing her eyes as she listened to and felt the breeze of the wind brush through her. As they walked through the clearing where they first met, something came across Vanellope and she turned round to look at the robot's face.

"Um….Mettaton…?" She asked, looking up at his face as he looked down at her.

"Yes darling~?" He responded, his voice sounding down from the dread of letting her go.

"Are you really own your own?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you out here all on your own..?"

"I was brought here."

"Brought?"

"Yep."

"How?"

"…"

"Mettaton..?"

"Why did you go out of your way to find me?"

"I was curious, I saw you on the day of my arrival staring at me and it caught my attention to the point where I HAD to find you!"

"But why record me?"

"To prove to the world that giants exist!"

"Until they kill me darling…"

"True..."

"Hey, at least you have that English book you're studying!"

"True!"

The pair of them quietly laughed for a bit, until they saw the big house in front of them and they both let out a sad sigh. Mettaton miseraibly opened the window to her bedroom and held his hand holding the girl to it as she slipped down and onto her bedroom floor.

Vanellope stood up and brushed herself down as she turned round to stare at the sad, pink, glowing eye looking in. "I guess this is goodbye…?" Mettaton asked, a tiny bit of black liquid seeping out from the corner of his eye.

"Mettaton, are you crying?" Vanellope asked in a concerned tone. The giant heard and playfully chuckled under his breath as he shook his head and wiped it. "Well…to answer your question…no."

"No?"

"My aunt would never make a grounding last forever. The most would be a month." Vanellope explained, resting her arms on the windowsill as Mettaton snuggled his index finger next to her. "So, we can see each other soon."

"But a month is so long…" Mettaton moaned.

"Hey, it's gonna be fine…" The teen smiled, placing her hand on his finger, causing him to blush.

"Yeah…" He smiled bashfully. "So…when you finally get out of your grounding…will you come and see me…?"

"Of course!" Val smiled, doing a quick little bounce. "Where we met before?"

"Of course, where else~?" Mettaton purred, pulling out his finger from her bedroom. "Now, get into bed…" He sighed, watching her head to her bed and lay down in it; he then kissed his finger before bringing it inside her room and pressing it against her cheek. "Night darling Val~"

Vanellope blushed at the kiss and quickly kissed his finger back. "Night Mettaton…" She sleeply smiled, before finally fell asleep.

As she did, Mettaton calmly watched over her gently before whispering. "I'll miss you…" And then he left, finally allowing his held back tears to finally fall down his cheeks…

* * *

 _Present time_

Vanellope layed in bed, continuely listening to her music while thinking of Mettaton, his laughter, his singing, his personality, all of it gone from her for a while.

"I know, you've only known him for less than a week and you have other friends. Real friend, real HUMAN friends, but…why am I so miserable without him…?" She asked herself as she thought of all the times they spent together, from when they first met to him kidnapping her to them finally getting along and performing a duet.

As she heard breakfast being prepared, she made her way downstairs, she held her cheek in a bashful manner. 'And, WHY did he KISS me!?' She asked in her mind, eyes widening and embassed.

* * *

It had been a few days later, Mettaton had been coming to the clearing every day since that Saturday morning, waiting for Vanellope to be ungrounded and head back to him. He would stay for a few hours, most of them sleeping in the warm sun or singing to himself, or peeking through the trees waiting for her.

He began to lose hope, feeling as if her relatives aren't ever going to let her come back and see him again. He growled as more tears came out of his eyes and slammed his fists against the ground.

"Why!? Why must it be me!? I did NOTHING!" He lifted his head up into the sky and shouted. "I finally managed to gain a friend in this world and she was taken from me!?" He flopped down onto the ground again and sighed, as he began to sing a sad song to remember her by.

"Hopefully…it'll be tomorrow when we'll see each other again…" He whispered at the end of the song, before falling asleep again…

* * *

 **Are they starting to crush? Maybe~**

 **And how aren't the others in the house hearing Mettaton and Val talking? It's 3am, AKA Witching Hour. When no body is awake, apart from me... ;-;**


	9. A reunion to remember

It was a few weeks later, Vanellope was still grounded, watching TV with her cousin before school while having a bowl of cereal. She sighed as she dipped her spoon into the bowl and picked it out before eating the contents in it. That was until her aunt appeared in front of her with a warm smile.

"Val sweetie?" She smiled, rubbing her shoulder.

"Yeah?" Vanellope asked, still slightly mad at her for grounding her.

"Well, you've behaved yourself for the past few weeks and you seem to have learnt your lesson…"

'Yeah, not to disturb 50ft giant robots.'

"So, as a reward, you're going to be allowed to go out of the house and spend time with this 'friend' of yours."

"REALLY!?" Vanellope jumped out of her seat and hugged her. "Thank you!"

Aunt Tabitha hugged her back before saying, "However, we'll have to give you a time for you to come back every evening. At half seven, that's the latest you can return home. Understand?"

"Yes Auntie Tabitha." Val responded, giving her another hug.

"Now, you better be making your way to school. We don't want you to be late…" She warned, making the teen run out the house and towards the bus stop where she managed to make it just in time.

* * *

At lunch time, Vanellope and her friends where at their normal table, eating lunch and doing homework. Abby was completing her science, Tia was eating her sandwich, Phillip was drinking his chocolate milkshake while watching Sam reading his book; all while Vanellope was finishing up her math homework while eating her chocolate bar.

"So, did you hear the news Val?" Tia asked, smiling.

"What news?" Vanellope questioned in a confused manner.

"The prom's coming up soon. Got a date?"

"Wait, PROM!?"

"Well, not until a long long long long time!" Abby interrupted, giggling as the looked at the two blushing girls. "Techicnally, there's the school play coming up!" She smiled.

"What is it?"

Sammy didn't look up from his book, but smiled and added his thoughts to the conversation. "It's the school's annual production of a musical."

"What musical is it?"

"We currently don't know… The school normally leaves it as a surprise until a few days before auditions." Phil smiled, making Vanellope blush.

"Hey, you should audition!" Tia smiled. "You'd do a great job!"

Vanellope blushed and giggled, thinking about her training with Mettaton before focusing her attention back on her friends. "Yeah…but I can't sing..." She lied, slightly blushing as she thought of seeing him again that afternoon.

"LIES!" They shouted playfully, giggling and smiling. "We know you can, we heard you in music class!" They all smiled, starting to laugh along with Vanellope until the bell rang.

"Ok guys… We got to go back to class…" Val sighed, grabbing her stuff and exiting the lunch room. She smiled as she walked over to her next class and whispered to herself. "Soon Mettaton, soon…"

* * *

That afternoon, once she returned home, she ran inside and removed her uniform before getting into her favourite outfit. Her smile brightened more as she got out her ipod and put it in her trouser holder, plugging in her headphones and backpack with snacks, her fairy tale book and her camera. She then got her phone to have the time and remind her of when she had to be home. She then ran out of the house, across the garden and into the woods excitedly, while listening to her music.

As she did, she had the layout of the woods roughly planned out in her head and remembered her way to the clearing where she first met Mettaton. As she did, she hummed a little song in order to keep her spirits up and ignore the pain in her feet. Soon, she came across the famillar willow trees and ran into them, peeking out of the leaves to find herself staring at his face, fast asleep.

Her eyes and smile widened in great joy and happiness as she dashed back behind the tree's leaves and pulled out the camera. "OMG OMG OMG! I found him! Now, as he's asleep, I can take a photo of him! Not to give to the government, but to keep to myself…" She whispered peacefully, turning round to check on him only to find him gone. "What the…?" She asked herself, before walking out and looking for him.

Little did she know, that he was still there. During his sleep, he heard her whispering and woke up; hearing her voice brought back his joy, as well as a playful evil personality. Quickly, he got up and snuck away behind some trees. Watching evilly as the teenager walked out into his fake trap.

"Mettaton…? I saw you, I know you're here!" She shouted, getting kind of annoyed. Mettaton however chuckled sliently at the sight before crawling towards her, casting his shadow over her. He saw it and gasped. "M-M-M-Mettaton…?" She asked, before seeing his hands block her from side to side.

"Darling, what did we say about cameras~?" He asked, making her look up to see his giant, playful smirk.

"Um…" Vanellope turned mute suddenly as saw his mouth open wide and hear a sentence that made her turn pale.

"Time for you to revive your punishment~" Mettaton purred, lowering his head down towards her and sticking out his tongue.

Vanellope saw this and squealed as the vision of being eaten made her panic. She stood still in place and shook and shivered as his mouth got closer and closer, she shut her eyes tightly as she was coated in his breath and could feel his tongue about to touch her when he stopped. She heard him then snicker and laugh, backing his head away also and picking her up. "Wait…what?"

"Val dear, did you really think I would do that to my best friend~?" He asked, smiling.

"Wait… THAT was a joke!?" She shouted, running up to his face and began to try punching him in the face, only for him to hold her back with his thumb. Eventually, she stopped and began to laugh. "Ok." She giggled, smiling. "That at least made me laugh!"

Mettaton smiled and began to pet her hair. "So, you're done being grounded?"

"Yep!" She cheered, jumping up and down on his palm.

"Whatever the case, I'm just happy to see you!"

"Me too!" Val cheered, before covering up her mouth and blushing red. "Um….I didn't say that…" She continued, looking away from the robot.

"Yeah, right~" The robot purred. "So, any reason for why you came back to me?" He asked, curiously.

"Yes of course! Put me down and I'll show you!" She smiled, Mettaton did as she told him to do; she ran back to the willow tree. Mettaton waited, sighing as he relaxed in the grass before seeing Vanellope come running back to him carrying a book in her arms and a backpack on her back.

Mettaton smiled and held his hand on the ground for her to climb back onto. "What ya got there darling~?" He asked, lifting her back up to his face and placing her on his knee.

"My favourite book! 'Collection of Fairy Tales'!" She answered, holding the book to his face; it was still too small for him to see probably, so he had to lean forward to see it.

"Cool!" He smiled, moving his head back in order to give Vanellope her space. "What story are you going to read to me?" He asked, giving her a sneaky look.

Vanellope blushed and looked through the pages until she came across her favourite story. "This one!" She held the book to his face and Mettaton leaned closer to the book to read it. "'Thumbelina!' It's about a tiny person!"

"Just like you~" Mettaton teased, holding his thumb next to her for comparison. "But go on…" He smiled, listening as Val blushed and began to read him the story.

* * *

Later, after finishing the story, Mettaton clapped his hands and cheered as Vanellope checked her phone to see the time was nearly twenty past seven.

"Oh shit!" She gasped, standing up on his knee but she slipped on it and landed on her butt.

Mettaton laughed at the action before leaning closer to her in a concerned look. "You ok?"

"No… I've only got ten mintues to get back home otherwise, I'm fucked!" Vanellope panicked, eyes widening and sweat dropping down.

"No fear my darling…." Mettaton then made a face, showing a face of disgust before shaking his head and smiling at her again. "No fear my little Thumbelina, I'll take you home!" He cheered as he jumped up onto his feet and held her in his palms.

"But you can be seen!" Vanellope gasped.

"Well, I'll take you as close as I can to where I can't be spotted." He replied, gently smiling as she took her back in the direction of her relative's house. Soon, they came across some trees near the house. "Well, here we are." He smiled, gently placing her on the ground again.

"Thank you for having me visit you Mettaton." She smiled, kissing his finger again and making him blush.

"No problem." He smiled. "But you better get back home, before your relatives get mad and ground you again." He sighed, giving her a quick kiss on her cheek before allowing her to run back into her aunt with only five mintues to spare.

"Bye Mettaton!" She shouted across the garden. "I love you!" 'Oh my fucking god Val did you really just say that!?'

"Me too Thumbelina~"

'Dam it!'

* * *

 **Your choice time:**

 **What musical do you think the school should be performing in this story? You make the pick!**


	10. The start of a play

It was nearly the end of the month, by now Vanellope had gone to visit Mettaton nearly everyday; on school days, just hanging around in the clearing while visiting his house on Saturdays, with Mettaton being kind enough to allow her to stay with her family and visit her other school friends.

One day, at school, Vanellope walked in to see a group of students, mostly girls, crowded around the front desk. She sighed, giving an unamused shrug when Abby suddenly rushed in front of her and shook her.

"Val, isn't it great!?" She cheered, giving a big smile to her.

"What is?" Vanellope asked bored, noticing the crowd starting to back away with letters.

"The school's show has been announced!" She smiled, pointing to the sign. " 'Annie'! One of the greatest musicals ever!" She jumped up and down.

"Oh really? Never heard of it." Val shrugged, walking up to the desk and picking up one of the letters. "Is that the one with the orphan red head?"

"Yep!"

"Intresting…"

"You should totally audition for her! You'd be perfect for her!" Abby smiled, before the two heard a wicked voice from behind them.

"Don't hold your breath, she'd never get a perfect role like that." It laughed and caused the two friends to turn round to find Ceria and Millie holding the letters with one hand. "So, you think that this freak is going to get the main role. Please, we both know that I'M going to get the main role of Annie as if I didn't, the school will have a bad time." She smirked.

"You're a bitch, you know that Ceria!?" Abby responded. "I mean, threatening the school if you don't get the main part in the play!? That's just low!" Abby growled.

"Oh, guess someone's just jealous of my great acting and singing talents." Ceria smiled, before walking away from them.

Abby sighed and looked at the letter Vanellope held. "Hey, auditions are tomorrow, you should defiantly go and kick that bitch in the ass to get back at her!"

"Um…yeah…" Vanellope smiled, tucking the letting in her bag and following Abby to their first lesson of the day. True, Val still had her slight stage fright with her but knowing that was able to sing and chat with a 50ft robot, she would be able to perform in front of an audience.

* * *

Once school ended, Vanellope ran straight into the woods back towards where Mettaton was waiting for her. She was excited to tell him the exciting news. "OMG, Mettaton!" She shouted, running through the woods towards the clearing.

As she was running, Mettaton sensed her and layed down in the line of where she was running in, a smirk appearing on his face as he opened and mouth and waited.

Val unknowingly was about to run straight into his mouth when she opened her eyes, seeing it and she slowly stopped, screaming as she nearly leaned into it in cartoon fashion. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" She squealed, wagging her arms and shaking.

Mettaton saw and chuckled as he used this as a chance to close his mouth and to give her a quick kiss on her stomach. "Hello there little Thumbelina~" He purred, sitting up while picking Val up and holding her gently.

"God dam it Mettaton! You need to stop scaring me!" Val playfully shouted, still a little bit gigglish.

"Sorry, just the performer in me~" He smiled, petting her hair. "Now, what's gotten you all excited Darling?" He asked.

"Well…." She smiled and pulled out her letter, giving it to the giant robot. "It's my school's annual play audition. My friends have gotten me to go and try for the main character." She explained, watching the robot's eye move from the left to the right as he read it.

Val saw a gently smile appear on him, making her smile back. "Seems like you're take my lessons to heart…" Mettaton smiled, feeling touched in a way he never felt before, giving her another kiss on the cheek. "Wanna practice before the audition tomorrow?" He asked, smiling.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I come here in the first place!?" She asked playfully, jumping up and down in his palm. The pair of them rested in the grass and Mettaton helped Vanellope prepare herself for the audition before she had to go home.

* * *

The next day came, Vanellope waited with her friends as they were auditioning too. Luckily, there were planning to audition for some of the smaller roles and not the main role. They had finished their try outs, since the school normally did the main character auditions last.

"Oh…guys…what if I don't do well..?" Vanellope asked, slightly shaking.

"Of course you'll do well!" They shouted, smiling and hugged her.

"You're great!" Tia and Abby cheered.

"Yeah! And super sweet!" The two brothers smiled.

"And poor." Ceria spoke out, making her way to the door. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm off to get this role in the bag." She smirked, walking through the doors into the auditorium. Vanellope's curiosity made her press her ear against the door.

"Um…I would not do that if I was you…" Tia said, cringing at the sight.

"What's wrong with…" At that point, Vanellope's eyes widened as she heard Ceria's singing and gave a face of disgust and cringe.

"Yeah…"

"How'd she manage to get parts before!?" Vanellope whispered.

"Um…by getting her dad to pay the school to let her." Abby whispered in a bitter tone.

"But wouldn't that…"

"Yes, the shows S-U-C-K-E-D!" Sam whispered back.

The five continued to whisper to each other about how bad Ceria has performed in other shows just as she re-entered the room. "So, try to beat that Radio Freak." Ceria crackled, waving her hand at her in disgust just as the judges called her in.

"Wish me luck guys…" Vanellope replied, smiling as she entered the auditorium with the sounds of her friends cheering.

When she entered, Vanellope felt her stomach drop. She was nervous of performing, even if it was in front of two people, but thinking that behind them was Mettaton somehow squished inside the room watching her, it gave her the confidence to perform and sing her audition.

She soon came out the room, right into the embraces of her friends.

"How'd it go!?"

"Ya think you did well!?"

"Yeah, how was it!?"

"I hope you did better than Cunt-face other there!"

"Me too…" Vanellope smiled, looking and blushing. "I felt a soul…with me…" She blushed and sighed dreamily, thinking of her giant robot 'best friend'.

* * *

"M-M-M-M-METTATON!" Vanellope screamed, running her way towards the clearing where Mettaton was waiting for her, excited about the possible good news. She ran into the clearing, seeing the giant friend on his hands and knees, staring down at her.

"Hi darling~" He smiled, slowly and carefully heading towards the ground to lay down in the grass, making sure that Val could walk over to his face. "So, how was it?"

"Well…" She then gave him the casting list, Mettaton staring at it hard to read it.

'Annie: cast list

Lily – Millie Webster

Rooster Hannigan – Brandon Dusty

Molly – Cassandra Dusty

Pepper – Penelope Lightblaze

Duffy – Abby Filesh

Kate – Katie Greenway

July – Isabella Bluebelle

Tessie – Brittany Alley

Oliver Warbucks – Sam Seamli

Grace Farrell – Tia Dreem

Miss Hannigan – Ceria Dearm

Annie – Vanellope Foxtrot

Other students who auditioned – Esemble'

Mettaton gasped and smiled as Val beamed. "You're…the main star…?" Mettaton asked happily, Vanellope nodded.

"Yep!" The pair cheered and celebrated. Vanellope ran up to him to give him a hug while he went to give her a kiss, however, due to unfortunate timing, Mettaton's lips made contact with her whole face. When they realized, Mettaton quickly removed his lip and rubbed the back of his head while Val was just in shock. "Wait…did you…?"

"Did I just…?" Mettaton asked himself, but before he could finish, he looked down to find Vanellope knocked out. "Oh dear!" He gasped, quickly scooping her up and rushing back to his cabin in order to help wake up Vanellope.

* * *

 **SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP!  
**

 **And in case you're wondering about the ship name, it's "Mettal" (Mettaton X Val), which is pronounced as 'Metal' :3**


	11. The news continues

_A few hours ago_

Vanellope, Tia, Sam, Phillip, Abby, Ceria, Millie and others from the audition entered the main hall and sat in the theatre chairs waiting for the casting results.

"Why are we even here, we all know that I'm the lead again." Ceira told Millie, who just simply smiled and giggled. Vanellope and her friends were sitting a few seats across from them.

Vanellope cringed and sighed. "Guys, you think this bitch is deaf?"

"Probably." Abby snickered.

"Yeah, from all those cash machines she uses to get more money." Phillip continued, then they both giggled.

"True." Vanellope smiled, just as the head teacher arrived on the stage with the head of the drama department.

"Hello fellow students and soon to be stars, we have spent all afternoon, while you were in your classes, going through the auditions and putting each character with the student best suited to play them. Of course based on the student's acting and singing talents." The head teacher continued on with her speech, the drama teacher went round to the students, giving out envelopes which contained the character they were going to play.

Within five seconds of receiving her letter, Ceria tore it open and looked at the character before a huge roar came from her mouth. "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Most of the students jumped at her shout, even Millie flinched on her seat as the head teacher walked up to her angrily. "What's this language you're using?" She asked Ceria, making her anger boil more.

"Why wasn't I casted as Annie!? Do you know who you're dealing with!?"

"Yeah, A HUGE BITCH!" A male shout came from near the back of the hall.

The head teacher couldn't help but give a quick smile and looked back at the angry student. "Well, yeah, kind of. Look, your talents aren't suited for the role of Annie; they're more suited to the villain."

"MAINLY CAUSE YOU ACT LIKE ONE!" Another voice came from another part of the room.

"What, no I don't." Ceria argued.

"WHAT ABOUT THAT MESSEGE YOU WROTE ON HER LOCKER THAT GOT YOU SUSPENDED?!"

"AND MY BLOODY SCAR!" Vanellope shouted back.

The head teacher cleared her throat, making sure that all her students had quieted down. "Listen, even if we gave you the role under your father's blackmailing; you'll have to be suspended which means you can't perform. So, either way, you won't get the role. Plus, we can add this to your punishment." She explained.

This made Vanellope curious as she opened up her envelope to find 'Annie' written inside. Her friends gasped and hugged her tightly. Ceria saw and stormed towards her, looking like she was gonna kill her.

However, weirdly though, the room began to fill up with water; causing her to shake her head and blink hard.

* * *

She woke up to find herself laying down in a giant bowl with cold water surrounding her. "Uh…where am I..?" She sat up and looked round before looking up to find herself drenched in water. "Argh!" She squealed, covering her face with her arm to see Mettaton pouring a jug of water onto her. "Hey! Mettaton!"

The giant robot looked down and saw her awake, so he put the jug down and carefully picked her up so he wouldn't malfunction. "Feeling better darling?" He asked in a sweet way, putting her back down onto the counter next to a tissue and a custom made outfit. "Sorry, I know that cold water wakes humans up from when they faint, so I had too. There was no way I was going to let you wake up in a filthy river." He smiled, gently nudging her towards the tissue and clothes.

"Wait, what are these?" Val asked, pointing to the clothes.

"I made them."

"YOU MAKE CLOTHES!?"

"Yeah, a friend of mine taught me how. I hope they fit you." He continued, before walking away. "I'll leave you to get changed."

Vanellope blushed, before hiding behind the microwave and changing.

* * *

A few minutes pasted, Mettaton was watching the telly while waiting for Val. He sighed, "Oh Alphys, why haven't you come to save me…"

"Who's 'Alphys'?"

Mettaton was so shocked by her voice that he fell flat on his face, making the teen gasp and run up to him; he used this as a chance to try and kiss her face again. He noticed her backing away and he stopped. "Sorry darling, it was, you were kinda kissable…" He blushed, getting up to put her wet clothes on a heater before coming back, scooping her up and placing her gently on his lap once he sat back down on the sofa.

'Wait, did he really just say that!?' She shouted in her head, blushing and shaking. She then looked up at him to see him staring at him happily. "Um….what are you looking at?"

"You~ My outfit I made looks perfect on you~" He purred, his eye flickering in his glow; pulling out a mirror and holding it in front of her. "See for yourself~"

Vanellope walked up to it and looked at it, seeing her reflection and becoming speechless. She was wearing a beautiful black T-shirt that had a hot pink music not on it with a pair of dark and light grey sleeves sewn on from the inside, she also wore a yellow skirt that reached down to halfway to her calves, with an orange strip round the edge of it. She stared at it, covering her mouth and smiling.

"You made this just for me…?" She asked, eyes widening and about to cry.

"Yes of course darling." He smiled. "I know, they don't match. Sorry bout that, even I'm cringing at it. I just used what I had…" He was interrupted when he felt the tiny girl hug his waist.

"It's ok! I love it!" She cheered, smiling brighter as she felt his giant hand cover her in an attempt to hug back; snuggling as she blushed, starting to enjoy it. When she thought of something and gasped in fright, feeling something shake her spine and look up. "Wait, what time is it!?" She asked.

"Only about twenty five past…"

"SEVEN!?" Val panicked, running about on Mettaton's lap before he stopped her by picking her up with his fingers and holding her up to his face.

"Six."

Vanellope took a deep breath and relaxed. "Oh…good."

"Yeah, I'll take you home in about an hour. Once your clothes dry up." He smiled, he then looked over at the tv and rubbed his thumb against her. "Want to watch another movie?"

"Sure thing, I'd love that…" She smiled, blushing and snuggling into his hand while he put in the new movie.

* * *

"Bye Mettaton!" Val waved as she ran into her house though her back door and into a dark kitchen. "Um… Aunt Tabitha? Uncle Toby? Mari…?" She asked, tightening her hold on her old clothes, ipod, headphones and pocket holder when the lights turned on suddenly; revealing her realitives and friends standing there, holding some pizza boxes.

"SURPRIZE!" They cheered, smiles widening and Val jumped in the air shocked.

"Hey, what's going on…?" She asked, acting confused.

Tia walked up and smiled. "Well, to celebrate your success of you gaining the main role, we're having a pizza party!" She explained, patting her back.

"Yeah, we're so proud of you." Her aunt and uncle smiled, coming up to her and kissing her forehead.

Val smiled. "Thank you." She headed to the table and ate some of the pizza. "Wow, this is pretty good." She spoke as she ate it.

"BTW, nice new outfit! Where'd you get it?" Mari asked, grabbing her skirt.

"Oh, from a friend." Val replied, patting her head while eating her pizza. Everyone else smiled and tucked in into their pizzas, listening to music and dancing.

* * *

That evening, Val came out of the bathroom from her shower and entered her bedroom, discovering a box on her bed. She walked over to it and opened it, with a ruby red bow inside. She noticed that there was another note with it and pulled it out, the A3 piece of paper, making her smile.

"Mettaton…" She smiled dreamily, as she started to read it.

'Thumbelina,

Here, I found this in my bedroom and I thought you'd look perfect in it; especially for your role in your play. Remember to wear it the next time we see each other Darling~

See you soon~

Mettaton~'

Vanellope sighed dreamily and fell onto her bed, holding the note to her heart. She then suddenly sat up and gasped, face red and heart beating hard. "Am I….c-c-c-crushing on….a 50ft r-r-r….ROBOT!?" She squealed, fainting herself to sleep. 'Yes, yes you are. And you love it~'


	12. Practicing for the show

**Warning, slight spoilers to the original Annie movie!**

* * *

The first day of the trails for the play began, all the students meant to perform were in the hall, given copies of the script to read them before performing each scene. This scene was the start of the play, with the orphanage and the orphans along with the song 'Maybe' before being interrupted by their caretaker and forced to clean.

Cassandra Dusty, Penelope Lightblaze, Abby Filesh, Katie Greenway, Isabella Bluebelle, Brittany Alley, Ceria Dearm and of course Vanellope Foxtrot went onto the stage to read out the script to learn it. While Val would read her lines, Ceria would always glare at her with demon eyes. The other girls noticed and would shuffle away from her, even Millie. Ceria was mad, so she planned revenge.

Once the practice finished, everyone left to go back to class. However, when the teacher wasn't looking, Ceria carelessly pushed Vanellope down the stairs of the stage. Everyone was so busy talking and leaving for their classes that no one noticed. Vanellope whimpered and wiped her eyes to avoid crying.

Before she could get up, Ceria grabbed her red bowtie and pulled her towards her face. "Just listen here, as long as they're not looking, I can treat you as bad as this 'villian' I'm forced to play as until you give me the role I deserve."

"Well." Val started, glaring at her. "You don't need my help for that, you're already that role." And with that, she got up, grabbed her bag and went to leave; but she turned her head halfway and smirked. "But if you really want to hurt me, go ahead; you'll not only lose your education, but you'll be nothing but a bloody stain on a giant's high heel boot!"

Ceria laughed it off. "Yeah, but giants don't exist; I'll believe it when I see it." She sneered, before watching the innocent teen leave.

* * *

The next day, they performed the next scene. This was mainly a practice for the stage people to change the scenery from the girl's bedroom to the main hallway of the orphanage. This scene was the song sequence of 'It's the hard knock life' and the part where Annie gets snuck out of the orphanage in a laundry basket.

Ceria just secretly loved the scene to the song, watching Vanellope and Abby acting as slaves to her. Millie felt a little betrayed, seeing the pleasureful smirk of Ceria that her mind went into rethinking of being her friend. Even if she wasn't one of the orphans, she did feel sorry for them.

* * *

The third scene was when Annie met Sandy and sings the famous song, 'Tomorrow'. Even if it was a bit of late casting, Phillip was casted as the dog; he didn't mind since it meant that he wasn't left out. When Vanellope sang her solo, everyone clapped and cheered as they believed that it showed that the show was going to be a success, well, everyone clapped apart from Ceria of course who was giving dirty looks to both Val and Millie.

When the fourth scene came around, Tia was slightly nervous as it was her turn in the spotlight. But with a bit of encouragement from Sammy and Val, she managed to gain the confidence to perform the scene. This was when Grace comes to try and convince Miss Hannigan to allow her boss, Oliver Warbucks, to borrow one of the orphans to stay at his house. After much debate, she manages to gain the chance to borrow Annie to the billionaire, ending with the song 'Little Girls'. Ceria huffed after the practice, thinking that she would had made a better Annie since she would have the best performance being in the mansion.

Then the next few scenes came along, which at this point the costumes had come up; so everyone was wearing their costumes. The first scene in costumes was with Annie first arriving at the mansion with all the servants and Grace welcoming Annie to the song of 'I think I'm gonna like it here', with only Warbucks not wanting to be really welcoming to her because of the fact that Annie was a girl when he wanted a boy. After that, came the scene that took place a few weeks later. Warbucks tries to tell Grace to take Annie to the movies, but she convinces him to come along with them. After that, and during the song 'N.Y.C', he realizes that he has grown an effection for Annie and decides to adopt her properly. Sam did have a fun time acting, but he did feel bad for being mean to his friends,specially since one of them was his crush; but they forgave him knowing it was acting.

Soon came another scene with Ceria in it, along with Millie and Brandon for his first appearance in the play. In this scene, Miss Hannigan tells her brother and his girlfriend, Lily and Rooster, about the situation with Annie and her staying at the mansion; the three then express how they'll use this to gain some money in the song 'Easy street' before Act One ends. Ceria was starting to get exicted, waiting to see what her character would do to make Annie's life miserable which in turn would make Vanellope miserable. This made Brandon and Millie feel very uncomfortable.

* * *

After a little break from practicing on the stage, the students were brought back into the hall to practice Act Two.

The first scene of the Act was the proposal from Warbucks to allow him to adopt Annie, but she declines it as she is still on the search for her parents, revealing her locket to him. But Warbucks, rather than being upset, decides to help Annie find them. Vanellope thought it was confusing as she would have wanted to be adopted it by a rich family; then she remembered how Mettaton would probably kidnap her back.

Then, in the play, they went to a radio station to broadcast her to the city to bring light to her story and to help track down her parents with a reward of $50,000; when afterwards, Bert Healy (played by Nigel Creal) the radio host, sings a song with the band 'Boylan Sisters' to the song, 'You're never fully dressed without a smile'. Sam, Tia and Val couldn't help but slightly dancing to the song.

It then cuts to the three villains, Miss Hannigan, Lily and Rooster, listening to the radio hear about the reward for finding Annie parents. Miss Hannigan tells them that her parents are actually dead since they died in a fire, keeping it a secret from her for the time she's been there. So they make a plan, Rooster and Lily pretend to be her parents and collect the money, but then get rid of her so he doesn't suspect them as faker; they express this in a reprise of the song, 'Easy street'. However, the other orphans hear them and go to warn Annie, but Miss Hannigan overhears them and locks them up in the closet so they can't help Annie. Ceria finally began to enjoy the role, realizing that this is the best way for her to inflict pain onto Vanellope without getting in trouble, leaving Millie and Brandon feeling sick to their stomachs.

Before the evening, the following scene had Warbucks and Grace taking Annie to the president of the USA, Franklin Roosevelt, played by Jerry Mons, to give her a talk about it. He told her to always be optimistic during a reprise of the song, 'Tomorrow'. Vanellope actually teared up as she needed this advice just as much as Annie did in this story.

After that scene, once the characters return home, they find Rooster and Lily there, claiming to be Annie's parents. At first they are suspitous on them, but once they show legal documents of her birth and other things, including the other half of the locket. With that, Warbucks has to let her go; but once she enters the car, she finds that they're working with Miss Hannigan and are actually kidnapping her. Vanellope hearing this gets worried while Ceria got extremely excited.

Later on, they stop near a railroad track to leave her for dead. But they leave the door unlocked and Annie rushes out, Rooster chases her to the railroad tower as she starts to climb up it in order to try and escape while the two female adults try to escape only to be caught by the police. The police were sent in by the president and Warbucks to rescue her when they discover about her real parents and the evil plan from the orphans who escaped the closet with the help of Sandy. Annie gets into a helicopter and is saved while Rooster, Lily and Miss Hannigan get arrested. Luckily, with climbing up such a tall tower, the two students were attached with safety hooks so they would not fall off; however, the evil side of Ceria came though and she realized she could use this to get rid of her forever and make it seem like a TOTAL accident.

Then it was final scene, the whole cast singing the song 'I don't need anything but you' after Warbucks adopted Annie and proposes to Grace to marry her to make his family complete. Annie getting everything she wished for, parents, a home, a pet and giving her friends freedom. After the practice, everyone got excited, knowing that they were going to perform it in a few weeks, so they left to start memorizing their lines to make it perfect. Vanellope being exicted to invite Mettaton to it so he could see her perform while Ceria had a more sinister idea of what will happen in that production…


	13. A near deathly performance

It was the night of the show, Vanellope had a few spare minutes to spend to herself. But instead, she did her usual and ran back to the clearing in the woods were Mettaton would be waiting; dressed in her costume for the show later. She made it and looked about, then finally finding her eyes on the sleeping robot. She came closer to his face, flushing red as she leaned closer to his visible cheek and kissed it, causing him to wake up.

"Oh." He tiredly giggled and sat up, yawning while scooping up Val in his cupped left hand. "Thank you for waking me up Thumbelina~" He chuckled, then noticing her costume and red bow he had gave her. "There, knew that it would look perfect on ya~"

Val blushed and giggled, shy that her crush complimented her. "Thank you." She smiled, performing a little bow to him.

"But darling, don't you have a show you need to be at?" He asked, in a sudden and worried tone.

"Yeah, but I was going to invite you to see it!" She jumped, smile widening and face beaming.

"How? I can't possibly fit in the auditorium. And even if I could, I would start a panic about a giant robot existing in their world."

"That's my point. Let's get to my school before everyone starts storming in and I'll show you where you can hide and watch!" Vanellope smiled, before Mettaton stood up and walked out of the first for the first time, with Val has his guide to help him get there in secret.

* * *

Once they arrived at the school, it was completely pitch black in the garden playground but the front entrance lit up for preparation for the parents who will park there. Mettaton just stared as well as Vanellope.

"Mettaton!" She whispered, Mettaton looked down at her and then looked in the direction of some trees near the school. "Over there!" She continued, the giant quickly and carefully went over there and snuggled in between the trees. The giant robot smiled and peeked his eyes through the window to have a right side view of the stage. "I know it isn't the best, but…."

Before she could finish, Mettaton chuckled quietly and messed with her hair and smiled. "Thumbelina, it's ok. I can still see the stage and you~ So, it's ok."

"Good, cause they're also putting it on a DVD, so I could buy you a copy and then we can watch it together with the best view possible!" She cheered, hugging his face before he went to place her back down on the ground.

"Yeah, but you better get to the backstage about now. The parents are coming…" He whispered gently to her, pointing in the direction of the car park as adult voices came from there.

"Yeah… I'll see you after the show, ok?" Val asked, rushing to the front enterence of the school to meet with her aunt, uncle and cousin.

"Ok, bye Thumbelina darling…" He waved slightly just as she turned the courner. He then went to keep his head down to avoid anyone entering the auditorium seeing him.

However, this was a bad idea, as Ceria had managed to climb up onto the upper deck of the backstage, with a pair of scissors and head towards the safety harnesses. She giggled evilly, making the rope attatching the harness to the ceiling be cut loosely; but keeping the ropes together. "There, once she starts climbing up that tower in the climax. The rope will break and one little slip, and she'll fall off; ending in her breaking a leg or dieing, then getting her out of my hair for good!" She laughed before leaving back to the changing room.

* * *

A little while later, the audience began to fill up the seats as they got ready to perform, Toby, Tabitha and Mari were sitting down at the front where they were getting ready to watch their niece and cousin as the main star in a production; when two security guards walked up to them in the front row.

"Excuse me, but you're in the wrong seats." They said.

"Um, there must be some mistake. On our tickets, it clearly says that we're sitting in-.." Tabitha began, but was interrupted when a man in a posh suit walked up from the guards. It was Mr Dearm, Ceria's dad and a member of the local council.

"Um, they're right, you guys are in my spot."

"DUDE! THERE ARE THREE OTHER CHAIRS RIGHT NEAR THEM, YOU DON'T HAVE TO HURT PEOPLE TO GET YOUR WAY LIKE YOUR FUCKING DAUGHTER!" Came a voice from another row, the shouting made Tabitha covered Mari's ears to make sure she didn't hear the swearing; the person who spoke was the single father of Sam and Phillip, George Seamli. He was peacefully reading the newspaper until he heard what was happening.

"Yeah! Your daughter brings misery to ours and we've frankly gotten sick of it!" Said another couple, glaring at the man, these two were the parents of Abby.

Soon, the whole area was filled with everyone standing up against him and his guards until someone said, "When the voting comes, we'll make sure to NOT vote for you NOR your daughter!" and with that, he grumped and sat near them, with the aunt and uncle quickly moving Mari far away from the egocentric man.

Meanwhile, Mettaton had been listening to the whole confrontation from outside, fist pumping when Val's friends and family won. 'Wow, this douche is more egocentric than me, at least back home I only do it to one monster, not everyone else below him and spread that cruelty to their offspring.' Just as he thought that, the play began and he went to watch intensely.

* * *

Soon, after a successful show so far, it came to the climax; the scene at the railroad tower. Brandon and Vanellope got on their safety harnesses and got ready to perform the climbing part. Mettaton and the audience watched in shock and slight horror as the pair began their climb, Ceria watching in pure delight at the idea coming to true life. As Vanellope climbed up the tower, the rope broke; and while the terrifed audience didn't see it, Brandon did and got quite worried.

He covered his mouth with his left hand and whispered to Vanellope. "Um…Vanellope…your safety harness…"

Vanellope looked over and saw it, she gasped but that caused her to misplace a foot on the tower and start to slip off; her fast reflexes got her to grab a part of it to avoid falling but still in danger as she was latterly one step away from the top.

Mettaton saw and his eyes widen, he quickly looked round the area of his hiding place to find a way to save her. He then took notice of a patch of mud and a bush. He gave a disgusted face. "For val…" He whispered to himself, before shoving his hand into the mud and covering it with the bush before carefully and quickly out his hand through the open window.

Val was holding on as long as she could, waiting and praying for Sam to say his line, but he was too terrifed to say it. Eventually, she lost her grip and fell. At that point, everyone got up from their seats in shock, the teachers even got up and ran towards the stage. But before they did, the whole room saw a sudden 'tree branch' appear and catch Val. After a grunt, Vanellope sat up and the room cheered, well, apart from the obvious. 'Mettaton…he saved me…' She thought, looking at the direction of the wrist to recognize his stretched out arm.

Brandon and Millie glared at Ceria before Sam finally got back to himself and spoke his line out. The play then continued like normal, only with some of the cast members with their guts empty. Mettaton couldn't finish watching it as he had to wash off the mud and leaves off his glove.

* * *

A few minutes later, Vanellope rushed back to the garden playground when everyone else was busy either talking to eachother or pre-ordering the DVDs; finding Mettaton and running up to him. "Mettaton!" She shouted, the robot seeing her and leaning up closer to her.

"Yes darling?" He asked, smiling as he allowed the teen onto his hand and lifting her up to the air and heading back to her house.

"Thank you for saving me just now. I can't tell you how scared I was when I lost my grip and nearly died…" She continued, rubbing his palm.

"Yeah, but I couldn't let you die; so far, you mean the world to me…" He replied, gently giving her a rub on the cheek with his nose.

She giggled and let him. "Really?"

"Really really."

Meanwhile, back at the school, Millie and Brandon were talking about how they were now starting to see Ceria for who she truly was. Just as they were getting into their conversation, Ceria walked up.

"Ok, seriously guys, how the heck did that happen!? I mean, she should have gotten hurt and yet some random tree prop just flies in from no where and save her!?" She complained, Brandon huffed and Millie cringed in disgust as she rested her arms on their shoulder's.

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like you tried to commit murder on stage!" Millie hissed grabbing her arm and pulling it off. "I mean, girl…"

"Too nice of a word." Brandon interrupted. "Bitch or cunt sounds better, doesn't it?" He asked Millie, nodding in agreement.

"Exactly! That was such a bitchy thing to do. I mean, someone could have died, do you know the reputation of you and your family blood line!?"

"Of course I know. I would be claimed as a hero for getting rid of a stupid scum from the school, my father will become mayor and my family line will go down as…"

"…a killing family. Your father would be taken out of the council, he wouldn't be able to find a job from your murderous actions, will be evicted out of your own home to become homeless and due to karma, Vanellope and her family will move in." Brandon finished.

"And because of that, we're not going to be your friends anymore."

Ceria was shocked, before laughing it off. "That's why? Because I'm going to be poor, I knew you guys were only my friends for the money."

"No, we're not going to be your friend anymore because you don't deserve them since you clearly only care about yourself and we're not friends with people like that." And with that, the two walked away from her.

"Well then, fine! I can make new friends." Ceria quickly looked around to see Jerry walking past. "Hey Jerry, wanna be my friend?"

"No, shut up you murderous whore!" He shouted in response, before continuing his walk back towards his family.

Ceria just stared out into space in confusion. "But I'm the daughter of someone powerful, I SHOULD be respected…." She told herself, before seeing her less than impressed father walk up to her and shoved her towards the limo, he had a disgusted look to his face, Ceria knew that she had messed up….


	14. Karma and Confessions

A few days have passed since the play was performed, and a lot had happened to Vanellope and Ceria.

Ceria, due to Millie and Brandon telling about her actions to the teachers, was put into a program at the school that forced her to go to classes in a bare room with a substitute teacher to make her learn her lesson about planning to murder another student. She was also forced out of the clubs she went to since no one wanted her to be with them and be associated with being 'the girl who nearly killed the star'. Even her father wasn't doing too well, with the other people of the council not allowing him to make his own opinions and even lowering his earnings.

"Daddy! Where's the replacement pink diamond purse you promised me!?" Ceria complained one day, storming up to her father was in his office, paying the extremely difficult bills that month.

"BE QUIET CERIA!" He shouted out of frustration, slamming his hand on the desk and making her jump. She had never seen her father like this and it actually scared her. "Listen…we don't have enough money to buy one, nor to help pay our bills…" He sighed.

"WHAT!?" She cried, stamping her foot on the floor.

"Yeah…so, we'll probably have to move…"

"MOVE!? WHY!? This house is perfect!"

"But, you see, you're not."

"WHAT THE!?"

"Look, your 'little stunt' has caused us a bad reputation from other people. You know what's been going on with you and school, but for me at work, pretty soon I'm going to be fired…and therefore be unable to pay the bills here and provide for us. So, we'll be moving into a small apartment next week…"

"NEXT WEEK!?"

"Now Ceria, please go into your room and do your homework until dinner…" He sighed, the teen growled and stormed back to her room.

"Stupid fucking Vanellope and stupid fucking 'karma'."

* * *

For Vanellope, her life began to get better and better each day.

Ever since her near death experience during the play, everyone was being very friendly and sympathetic towards her; complimenting her acting, dancing and singing during the show. Millie and Brandon actually went to become some of her new friends, even if she was still a tiny bit bitter to them. She never seemed to want to become the new 'Ceria', she just wanted to be Vanellope in which everyone was respectful with that choice.

One night, Tia had invited Sam, Phillip, Abby, Millie, Brandon and Vanellope round for a sleep over. They all agreed to go and so they did. Once they were at her house, they quickly got changed into their PJs and ran into Tia's bedroom. Vanellope did tell Mettaton before hand and he allowed her to, knowing she deserves some fun.

Tia was wearing a simple purple nightgown, with a blue bow, a white ruffled collar with blue and purple striped slippers with a white sole. She had her white wig removed to reveal her curly blonde hair. "Glad everyone could make it." She smiled.

Sam blushed at her natural hair. "It's a pleasure…" He replied. He was wearing a blue PJ top in different colours with yellow stripes at the bottom, red PJ shorts and blue slippers with a big yellow line on them.

"WHO'S READY TO WATCH SOME ANIME!?" Abby shouted at the top of her lungs, followed by Tia's parents shouting at her. Abby was wearing a elbow length light blue top with blue collar and sleeve ends, a black pair of trousers with two strips of blue on them and yellow slippers.

Phillip then rushed in, Sam face palming in embassed. Phil was wearing a blue sleep suit, with red and yellow striped sleeves. "What is it brother?" He asked, shy until Abby patted his back.

"It's ok, he's just proud that you're his awesome bro!"

"REALLY!?"

"Really."

Brandon and Millie came in together, Millie wore a purplish red short PJ suit while Brandon wore a red shirt and black shorts.

Vanellope was the last one to come into the bedroom. She was wearing a long dark pink sleeveless PJ top with light pink straps and stripes on them, with purple trousers and purplish pink slippers.

Everyone got their sleeping bags on the floor and sat round Tia's tv in her room while she looked through some DVDs to find one to put on. "Any ideas?" She asked, quickly peeking over her shoulder.

"Superhero?" Phil asked.

"Mystery?" Sam asked.

"ANIME!" Abby shouted.

"Comedy?" Millie asked.

"One of those movies where there's a kid befriending a creature of some kind." Brandon shrugged.

Vanellope was looking at the DVD rack in the corner of her eye, she leaned over and picked up a DVD that caught her attention; which also lead the others to look over at her. "Which movie is that you got there?" Tia asked, causing the girl jump and fling it up in the air; luckily Tia was fast on her feet and she managed to catch it. "Oh, the Iron Giant. We used to love this growing up during the summer when we were younger, didn't we Val?"

Vanellope nodded, slightly blushing. "Yeah, I mean, it's got everything! Superheroes, Mystery, Comedy and it's about a boy befriending a giant robot."

Everyone cheered and jumped, then Abby raised her hand up. "Is it an anime?"

"No… But it's similar to an anime with it about a giant robot."

"Ok then." Abby smiled. "I'll go and get the popcorn and soda, don't start the film without me~" She continued, making her way downstairs.

After five minutes, Abby came back up, carrying the huge bowl of popcorn and snacks as well as a cooler of sodas. "Here we are! The movie can start!" She shouted, everyone cheered and Tia pressed play on the tv once they placed the bowl, snacks and sodas in front of the tv and sat round it.

They watched the movie peacefully, they laughed at every joke, gasped in suspense, got annoyed at the evil villain and cried at the ending. Vanellope was the most effective watching it, since she has practically lived this movie so far and she had a sharp stab in her heart that the ending could happen to Mettaton and she NEVER wanted to experience it.

After the movie, Tia's mum called them in to brush their teeth and go to the toilet, which they did one by one. Eventually, everyone got into their sleeping bags and bed and said goodnight; before falling asleep.

* * *

After a few minutes, Vanellope woke up to find herself on a creamy yellow mushroom. She looked round to find it being surrounded by what looked like to be a bunch of clouds. She then looked up into the sky to see even more clouds but made to look like shaped with stars surrounding it. "Wow…" She gasped, she then tried to walk but only floated into the air like there was no gravity. "wha what what what WHAT!?" She squealed, doing uncontrollable cartwheels and spins in the air before landing gently on her butt on another mushroom. "Ow…"

She then took another look round, this time seeing a glimpse of Mettaton a little bit away. He seemed to be sitting by himself while humming a song. Vanellope gasped and shouted, "Mettaton! Over here!" That cause the robot to look over and see her.

"Thumbelina!" He smiled, before running and taking a huge leap towards the mushroom she was on. She took a huge dodge, expecting a giant to come flopping down in front of her, only to find a human sized robot land in front of her. He lifted his head up shyly and blushed. "Um…" He chuckled as she just stared at him. "What?"

"You're…normal size…" She finally managed to speak.

"Yeah, and?" He chuckled, before standing up and making a pair of neon pink hologram wings appear on his back.

"WOW! You have wings!?" Vanellope gasped, Mettaton just chuckled and grabbed her waist before flying up into the air really high. "Um…M-M-M-M-METTATON!" She screamed, wrapping her arms round his waist in response.

Mettaton just chuckled until he got high up in the sky, where they were surrounded by stars in a purplish blue sky with a hot pink glow coming down on top of them. "Beautiful, isn't it darling~?" He asked, gently kissing her cheek.

"Yeah…it is…"

"Not as beautiful as you Thumbelina…" He smiled, stroking her left side of her hair behind her ear.

Vanellope couldn't take it anymore, she just had to confess to him, right there and now. "Mettaton, I need to confess to something!"

"Yes~?" He asked, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Ok…" She took a deep breath before looking into his eyes. "Mettaton, I think I love you.."

The robot stared at her, before chucking and smiling as he pulled her to his face and kissed her on the lips. She did just that before she got a response from him, "Darling, I think I feel the same…" He smiled going in for another kiss before a loud sound came into the dream and shook their world, causing cracks to appear in the sky, Mettaton's wings disappear along with him and the zero gravity disappearing, causing Vanellope to fall towards the ground from a deathly height.

That was when she woke up in her sleeping bag, realsing that it was a dream. When that got to her head, she huffed and slammed her fists onto the floor. "OH COME ON!"

* * *

 **Try and guess where the inspiration for the dream world comes from!**


	15. Prom Planning

Vanellope sat up in her sleeping bag, seeing Sam and Brandon playing their video games on the TV while Tia and Millie were looking through her clothes in her closet. Abby and Phillip were still asleep. Tia looked over and saw Val wake up and rushed over to her.

"Vanellope, are you alright!?" She asked, kneeling down to her and rubbing her shoulder. "You slept in…"

Vanellope looked at her and smiled. "No, I was fine."

"Then who was this 'Mettaton' guy you were talking about?" Millie asked, giving a flirty smirk.

"Um….no one…?" She responded, blushing and moving her eyes back and forth.

"He's your boyfriend~"

That caught Sam and Brandon's attention and they came over. "Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"When can we meet him?" Brandon asked.

"Is this the same guy you've been hanging around with for the whole time you moved in with your aunt and uncle?" Tia asked.

Soon, Phillip and Abby came into the bedroom with breakfast and overheard, causing them to join in the conversation. Eventually, Val snapped and stood up, gently pushing the rest of them away. "LOOK! I'll get you guys to meet up with him, but not now, maybe later. Ok?" She explained, they nodded and took her messege seriously as they began to eat the breakfast.

* * *

It was a few months later, Ceria was allowed to head back into public classrooms again, but still not allowed near Vanellope or participate in group or pair work. One day, during a music class, the teacher placed her books down and looked over at the students. "Ok students, now, in case you don't know; the prom is coming up…" That just caused the whole class room to freak out, apart from Vanellope who just blushed. "Anyway. So as I was saying, the prom is coming up soon and…"

"And it'll be taking place inside my father's council building with all the perks…" She was cut off by a snickering Brandon. "What's so funny?"

"Um, didn't your father get fired from his job last week?" He asked, everyone nodded since it was in the newspaper and stared at her.

"Well, we could have it in my man.."

"Micro apartment." Brandon coughed, which caused everyone to laugh.

Millie looked over at the angry diva. "Yeah, you can't fit this whole year in an apartment." Everyone nodded and looked over at Vanellope. " I think Val should run the prom this time!" She continued, everyone clapped at the idea and cheered while Ceria scowled and glared at them all.

"You'll hear this from my lawer!" Ceria raged.

"Oh, you mean the one you can't afford anymore."

All of a sudden, Ceria ran up to Millie and attacked her. The class gasped as the boys tried to pull Ceria away and the girls tried to pull Millie away as well. The teacher pressed a button on the bottom of her desk, alerting the head teacher to come rushing in and took Ceria back into the isolated classroom. Everyone calmed down and got back to the class work. "Ok Vanellope, do you think that you can deal with this responseability?" The teacher asked, walking over to the teen.

"Yep! Of course!" She smiled. "I've faced much more stressful situations before, planning a prom is going to be a piece of cake!"

* * *

"This isn't a piece of cake…" Vanellope groaned, sitting on Mettaton's coffee table with a notepad in one hand and a pen in another hand. She had a list of things she would need for the prom. So far, it seemed very baren.

'LIST FOR PROM:

THEME:

VENUE:

FOOD + DRINK:

MUSIC:

PHOTOGRAPHER:

PROM QUEEN/KING VOTING:

CROWNS: '

It was all blank, she had no idea what to do for each of the different parts. Mettaton was busy making dinner when he heard the young teen getting mad. He stopped making dinner and walked up to her in a comforting tone. "What's wrong Thumbelina?"

"It's…this prom I have to plan for my year!" She moaned. "It's difficult as I have no idea how to run a big event like this!" She was about to go into tears, when the giant robot scooped her up and sat down on the sofa with her sitting on his lap.

"May I see it?" He asked, holding out his two fingers in front of her. Vanellope nodded and placed it on them as he lifted it up and held it in front of his face. He read it for a minute before giving it back to her. "You're lucky that you have me as a friend."

"Why? Are you good at preparing parties and stuff?"

"Yep!" He smiled, before looking at her with a gentle smile.

"Ok, let's get started…" She put the pen onto the paper and thought. "What should the theme be?"

"How about a secret fairy tale forest?" Mettaton asked.

"PERFECT!" She smiled, quickly writing it down. "Any ideas for the venue?"

"Not sure…"

"Why not in the clearing in these woods?"

"That way I can 'go' with you as a date~?"

"Y-Y-Yep… Any way to get food and drink?"

"Regular party food, nothing too bad."

"Yeah. Music?"

"Any romantic songs from your playlist?"

"Songs from the early twenty first century? HECK YES! Now, any ideas for photographers?"

"We could always get your aunt or uncle to do that for you."

"True, my aunt does work in photography."

"Now for the last pieces, how people will vote for the two people for prom queen and king as well as their crowns…"

"I'll deal with that darling." He whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Ok!" She smiled and wrote it down before smiling. "The plans complete!"

'LIST FOR PROM:

THEME: secret fairy tale forest

VENUE: the clearing in these woods

FOOD + DRINK: regular party food, nothing "adult"

MUSIC: early twenty first century romantic songs

PHOTOGRAPHER: uncle Toby/aunt Tabitha

PROM QUEEN/KING VOTING + CROWNS: leave it to "MEX" '

"Mex? What kind of name is that?" Mettaton asked, annoyed.

"You created it!" She laughed, the robot chuckling as well before she yawned. "I better get back home…" She confessed, looking up at the giant robot.

"Ok, let's get you home." He smiled, before carrying her out of the cabin and towards her aunt and uncle's.


	16. The preparation for the prom

Vanellope smiled as she got to school the next day. "Ok. Time to get this list sorted out." She smiled, walking up towards her friends. "Hey guys."

"Hi!" They smiled and waved back at the lockers, making her run to them. "How's your plan for the prom?"

"Good, here's the plan." She smiled, showing them the list she and Mettaton made.

They read the plan, amazed at how detailed with was before looking at her. Tia was the first to speak. "We'd love to help!" She cheered, hugging her tightly and the other joined them. They then headed towards their home room to get prepared.

* * *

At lunch the whole gang sat round their table, looking at the list. Vanellope had her pen to her chin and tapped it as her friends looked at it.

"Party food?"

"Yep."

"You serious, right?"

Her friends gave her a weird look. "This is a teenage party. Not a birthday party from childhood."

Vanellope sighed and gave a calming and gentle response. "Look, I'm not rich, I'm not powerful and I'm not stupid. If we get party food like wine and rich meals, we wouldn't have any money for the rest of the prom. Plus, if we have a bunch of drunk teens in the middle of the woods without any good lighting, chances are high that there would be a possible danger with potential rapists and criminals. And also, we can be one hundred per cent sure that everyone has something to eat rather than no be able to due to it being 'too gross' for them."

They just stared at her in shock, she seemed to be taking this prom extremely professionally. They slowly began to clap as Millie spoke. "We'd love to help with the making of some of the food if you want." The others nodded and smiled.

"Thank you. So, what would you do?" Vanellope asked with a smile.

Millie giggled. "My family works in a bakery, I'll get them to help make cupcakes and donuts for the prom. As well as other small pastries."

"Good." She then looked over at her other friends. "Anything else?"

Brandon smiled. "My dad works in a burger place, I'm sure he can give me free burgers and fries."

"Perfect. Anything else."

Tia raised her hands. "Me and my mum go shopping every Sunday, I'm sure we can go on a shopping trip to buy snacks and drinks for it!"

Sammy smiled as well as Phil. "We can make hot dogs! As well as order pizza!"

Vanellope smiled bright. "You guys are the best!" She then looked at Abby. "What about you Abby?"

"I have an older brother who works as a DJ, I can probably get him to help out with the music." She answered, Vanellope smiled and high fived her.

"Thank you guys so much!" Vanellope hugged her friends round the table awkwardly, not noticing the evil glare from Ceria.

"BTW, who's 'Mex'?"

* * *

That evening, before Vanellope went off to Mettaton's cabin, she walked up to her aunt who had a day off so she was busy cleaning the living room. "Auntie Tabitha…?" She asked, walking up to her aunt.

"Yes sweetie?" She asked, looking over at her, pausing her cleaning and smiling at the teen.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"You work for a magazine company, doing photos for them, right?"

"Yes."

"Um…can you be the photographer for my year's prom?"

She gasped and kneeled down before hugging Vanellope, who hugged back. "Oh sweet heart, of course I would! In fact, I've always wanted to do that kind of photography." She replied. "I could convince the company to release a special magazine made for prom's fashion."

"Really!?"

"Yep, you can be on a magazine." She smiled.

"Thank you so much!" She hugged her aunt again before rushing upstairs into her bedroom to get changed before heading to Mettaton's.

* * *

Once she finished getting changed, she rushed out of the door and into the woods in the direction of his cabin. As she did, she held tightly to the notepad with the plans on them for the prom. She soon finally made it to the cabin door and crawled under it. As soon as she did, she walked straight into the familiar pair of boots.

"Hello Thumbelina~" He chuckled, picking her up by her waist and carrying her to his desk in the bedroom. The helpless teen watched before he placed her gently on the desk, in front of ten boxes, five pink and five blue. "I just finished making them."

Vanellope was speechless. "Wow…Mettaton, this is amazing!"

"It took a little bit of trial and error." He admitted, revealing his broken gloves, causing Val to gasp. "Don't worry, these can be easily fixed." He chuckled.

"Good." That was when Vanellope noticed a bigger box behind all of them. She walked past them and looked at it. "What's this?" She asked, pointing to the box and looking up at Mettaton.

"Open it~" He smiled, sitting down at the desk's chair.

Vanellope nodded and quickly opened the box, in both fright and excitement. It wasn't her birthday and it certainly wasn't Christmas. Once she finally got the present open. She gasped in surprise and beamed from ear to ear. "Oh my….Mettaton…did you really…?"

"Yes Thumbelina~"

* * *

 **What's in the box? IT'S A SURPRISE!**

" **But we want to see it now!"**

 **But the best kind of prize is a 'SUR'prise! :3  
** **(no one will get this reference)**

 **Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I promise the next one will be a bit longer and be more Intresting to the plot~ ;3**


	17. Confession Outfits

"Oh my….Mettaton…did you really…?"

"Yes Thumbelina~"

Vanellope pulled out a long, sparkly, light blue dress with white ruffles on the ends of the arms and skirt part, it also had the inside part of the skirt with a normal blue colour which was also sparkly. It also came with a light blue bow attached to the collar, a pair of white hand gloves and a pair a hot pink slipper shoes, to which she had also pulled out the box and placed them on the ground.

"Did you really create this outfit for me…?" She asked, looking at the proud giant's face.

"Of course darling~" He smiled, winking at her and pulling out a changing screen in front of her.

"Um…" She gulped and blushed at what he was suggesting her to do. "You want me to…um…try it on…?"

"Yes!" He smiled, placing it down on the desk in front of her. "I made it especially for you to wear at prom. I'll be disappointed in myself if it doesn't…" He frowned, his sweet frown made her heart break and she agreed to.

Mettaton patiently waited for her to finish changing, glancing over at his closet with a smile and he sighed, thinking about a dream he had the night before…

* * *

"Mettaton!" He heard the familler voice and he turned his sleepy head around to see the trousers of Vanellope at his height. He gasped and sat up to be facing the teen's face at a normal height, he sat up and stuttered seeing her.

"T-T-T-T-Thumb…." He chuckled, realizing that the nickname wouldn't work anymore. "Val… What happened?" He asked in shock. "You grew into a giant!"

"No, you shrunk down to normal size!" The robot stood up in shock and found his head still a little bit above hers. "Hey! How come you're still taller than me!?" She giggled.

"I don't know~" He smiled, taking her hand and holding it as he took her through the woods. After a few mintues of walking, Mettaton stopped and allowed the winds to go across his face as well as Vanellope's face. "I…got something to confess…" He sighed.

"Really? What is it?" Vanellope asked, smiling as she looked into his eyes.

"I…love you so much! You're in my dreams all the time! I love your voice, your looks, how unique you are and how adorably tiny you are! Or…were…" He chuckled, blushing as he looked at her.

"Mettaton…I love you too…" She replied, the two of them then leaned in for a kiss when…

"Mettaton!"

* * *

Mettaton snapped out of his daydreaming to the shout and touch of Val's tiny hand on his. He looked down and saw the teen in the dress he made, it fitted her perfectly and even suited her. "Mettaton! Wake up you lazy robot!" She shouted, making him pick her up and held her up to his face.

"How is it?" He asked, watching her as she spun round in a little circle with it.

"I LOVE YOU!" She cheered, suddenly tripping over her dress during her spin after her mind realized what she said. "IT! I definitely meant it…" She giggled awkwardly, shyly looking away from his face; only to find herself moved closer to his face and given a gentle kiss on the side of her face.

"Really….?" He asked, bathing his breath over her.

"Yes…" She confess, her face burning a red colour. "I'm s-s-s-sorry…" She whimpered, shaking slightly as tears came into her eyes. She sniffled and then gasped as she felt his giant thumb dry her eyes and comfort her.

"Val…" He said, the girl now looking up at him. "I love you too…" He confessed, hearing her gasp in shock again. "Yes, I know. How can a giant robot and a tiny human girl make a relationship like this work?" He asked her, now losing all confidence in himself only to feel her head press into his lips.

"Who cares!? We'll make it work! Even if we keep it to ourselves here in this cabin…" She answered, finishing her kiss and looking into his eye.

"So….can I ask you something?" He asked gently, the girl nodded and smiled. "Can I go to prom with you…?" He asked, blushing.

"Of course! I was kind of going to ask you anyway…" She blushed. Then she thought of something and gasped. "Wait, what are you going to wear? Do you even have a suit!?" She asked in a panicked tone, only to get a chucking response from him.

"Of course I do darling~" He smiled, placing her back down on the table and hid her behind the changing screen as he went to get changed.

After a few minutes, Vanellope heard the famillar voice of Mettaton humming a song to himself as he removed the screen from Vanellope and smiled. "Finished~" He smiled, tapping her shoulder with his finger, making her turn round and look at him in amazement.

"Wow…" She gasped. "You look…"

"Handsome? Perfect? Beautiful? Glamorous?" He asked while performing several poses.

"No…kinda h-h-hot…" She confessed. Mettaton chuckled and kissed her face again, causing the pair to blush.

"Correct answer darling~" He chuckled, giving her a big hug.

"Now, how are we going to get these voting boxes back to my house?"

* * *

Meanwhile in a small a artment building, Ceria pulled out a shoe box filled with small packets of ketchup. She then pulled out a bowl and cut open each packet and squeezed out the substance from every packet before they were empty. She laughed evilly and covered the filled up bowl in ketchup with a plastic cover and put it under her bed.

She then pulled out her notepad and wrote down her plan for revenge:

'Step one: Get Millie/Brandon to show you the plans to the prom by dumb ass

Step two: On the day of the prom, get to the venue before everyone else

Step three: hide the bowl above the stage for the prom queen and king, mainly in the area of the prom queen

Step four: attach it to a rope and hide nearby, making sure to leave edidence that Vanellope was the one to blame

Step five: when the prom queen comes up on stage, pull on the rope and make the ketchup fall out and onto the queen

Step six: come to the rescue, expose Vanellope and help the prom queen clean the ketchup off her.

Step seven; watch everyone else no longer want to be friends with Vanellope and go back to worshipping her like in the good old days.'

Ceria smiled an evil grin and layed down on her bed, thinking about how much she couldn't wait to see Vanellope get exactly what she deserved. Ceria yawned and fell asleep, dreaming about her revenge plot coming true.

"I mean, she doesn't have demon powers, what's the worse that could happen?" She asked herself ironically…

* * *

 **Try the fact that she's the girlfriend of a giant killer robot?**

 **Oh and they confessed, SHIPPING!**


	18. Prom night GONE WRONG

It was a few weeks later, the prom voting had began with the voting boxes made by Mettaton, everyone was chipping in with their votes.

When the choice first came out, a few girls came for prom queen as well as a few boys for the king position. All was great until Ceria came up to the prom queen voting list and was about to put her name on the choice board, only to be stopped by Millie and Vanellope.

"Hey, can't I get a chance to be queen?" Ceria asked in the most annoying way possible.

"FUCK NO!" Millie shouted, having everyone back away from the pair of them in shock. "You don't fucking deserve it! Listen, you've bullied students, got suspended, nearly murdered Vanellope live on stage, attacked me during class and are in a program where you can't interact with other students. In fact, I think you should be BANNED from prom!" And during that time, Vanellope quickly wrote her name on the list in the last spot before Ceria could write her name. "And, you're also too late."

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" She shouted, dashing over to the prom queen voting list and looked at it to see a list of names, none of them being her…

'PROM QUEEN CHOICES

Cassandra Dusty

Brittany Alley

Tia Dreem

Millie Webster

Vanellope Foxtrot'

Ceria got angry and ran off to her bare classroom. Vanellope smiled and patted Millie's back. "You did good Millie."

"Really?" She asked, smiling as she hugged back.

"Yeah…"

* * *

Later on that day, a girl named Cassandra was walking to her locker, since she needed to get her science text book from her it for her lesson when she saw Ceria at her locker. The teen growled and stormed up to her.

Cassandra sighed. "What do you want?"

"You know exactly what I want."

Cassandra huffed. "Oh hell no!" She grabbed Ceria by her shoulders and held her to the lockers. "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO RELEASE MY BROTHER'S SECRET OUT TO THE WORLD!" She warned angrily.

"Yeah right." Ceria sneered. "Why does he need to keep it a secret?"

"In our house, any sexuality that isn't hetro is strictly banned and if our parents find out, he'll be homeless!"

"So what?"

"SO WHAT!? SO FUCKING WHAT!? HOMELESSNESS IS PRETTY SERIOUS! YOU'RE SO BLOODY LUCKY THAT YOUR DAD MANAGED TO GET A APARTMENT AND THAT YOU ARE NOT LIVING ON THE STREETS!" Cassandra pulled out her textbook and looked at Ceria one last time. "So, what stupid threat will you give to me?"

"Well, if you don't bail out of the prom queen voting so I can get in, if not, everyone will know about your brother's homosexual crush on Nigel."

Cassandra huffed and did just that, angry. Ceria then went to sign her name on the poster when she saw Val's notepad for the plans for the prom, so she copied the area of where the prom will be in her notepad and left. Cassandra saw and told Vanellope and her friends. They knew that they had to just ignore it and wait for karma to hit Ceria hard.

Over the next few weeks, people began to vote for different people for the prom king and queen. All over the school hallways that had posters advertising about why they should be the role they want.

'Want a king that can make you laugh? Vote for Sam as Prom King'

'The nicest Prom King around is hoping for your vote, Nigel for Prom King'

'I just want to make people get justice served, Jackson for Prom King'

'Like a king, I persevere through every choice I make, Percy'

'Try and make me, Brandon, smile by making me Prom King'

'I'm a loyal friend and always truthful, Brittany for Prom Queen'

'I chose kindness over looks and perfection, Prom Queen Tia'

'I have a warm heart and need a chance to reform, vote for Millie as Prom Queen.'

'Go back to a time of true greatness and friendship, Vanellope as Prom Queen'

'Vote for Ceria as Prom Queen, you can win lots of money'

Vanellope and her friends were just staring at Ceria's poster, annoyed.

"Fucking seriously?"

* * *

Soon, it came to the true day, it was the morning of the prom and everyone at school was excited and talking about it in school. Well, all apart from one student…

Ceria had used her notepad to find out the area of where the prom was, following a man-made path to the clearing in the woods. She saw and gasped as it seemed to look like a beautiful fairy tale woods setting. She couldn't believe it. "Wow…" She giggled evilly as she ran over to the stage and noted a railing where she could fit the bowl of ketchup on it. She put it on there and attached a rope to the bowl before positioning the rope into the trees behind the stage. She threw about her 'evidence' of Vanellope doing the crime and her cleaning supplies before running out to get ready for the prom. "Now, Vanellope will finally know the true meaning of the term, 'karma'…."

As she left she didn't notice a glowing pink light coming from the trees. It was Mettaton, he growled seeing her and removed the evidence. "Yeah, VAL would learn it, wrong person darling~" He chuckled evilly, heading back to his cabin to get ready for prom.

* * *

At six pm, everyone had arrived at the prom, Vanellope and her friends were the first ones there, due to Auntie Tabitha as the photographer. Vanellope was the first to have her photo done, because it did not seem that she had a date. However, Sam and Phillip managed to get Tia and Abby to have a photo with them.

Sam was wearing a white shirt with a cyan blue tie, a grey suit jacket with yellow edges, dark purple trousers with ripped knees and white, red and yellow trainers while Tia was wearing a short, sparkly purple dress with one strap on her right shoulder, a golden bracelet on her left hand and white boots with light pink rims and soles as well as a purple diamond on it; Tia stood slightly in front of Sam who had his left hand on her left shoulder, making them blush.

Phillip meanwhile was wearing a light purple shirt, with a neon green jacket, orange trouser and purple shoes with dark green stripes on it while Abby wore a dark green dress, with yellow straps, a red belt with yellow bolts on it and neon green boots with a blue rim and yellow soles; Phillip had his arms wrapped round her waist while she held his hands in bliss.

Vanellope for her photo was posed leaning against a tree, wearing her dress from Mettaton as the evening breeze blew the dress a bit. She had a peaceful expression and smile on her face before everyone came to the venue and went to get their photos with their dates. Abby, Phillip, Sam and Tia walked up to Vanellope and smiled.

"Prom time?"

"Prom time."

* * *

Soon, while everyone was dancing to the songs on the playlist created by Abby's older brother for the event, in between being photographed by Val's aunt. Eventually, Vanellope was dancing with Tia, Millie and Abby when she heard a tapping sound coming from the tress, she looked over and saw the giant finger that only belonged to Mettaton. Vanellope excused herself and ran over to the trees.

"Mettaton!" She whispered in happiness, gently removing his finger from the tree and giving it a quick kiss and hug. The giant quietly chuckled and pulled her deeper into the woods and closer to his face. "I was waiting for you…" She continued to whisper, placing her hand on his cheek.

"Yeah…" He sighed, "I had to get here as quietly as I could to avoid people freaking out… Even if it meant I had to get here as slowly as possible." He answered, snuggling her hand and kissing it.

Vanellope blushed, hiding it behind her back as the song they had sang in a duet the night before they had to be separated for a while. The pair of them blushed as they heard the song play and the couples starting their dances.

"So…um…do you want to share this dance with me?" He asked with a blush, positioning his hand in front of her like a person's body. Vanellope gasped and nodded as she grabbed onto his thumb and allowed a finger to wrap round her waist as they danced together to the song.

After the song ended, there was an announcement from the DJ saying that the prom king and queen were going to be crowned. Vanellope sighed. "I better go…" She hugged his hand and turned round to head back to the prom when Mettaton grabbed her gently and spun her round into his lips to give her a big kiss.

"Ok, but ask your mum if it's ok for you to spend the night with me?" He asked in a puppy dog voice.

"Sure thing!" She replied and ran to the stage again for the crowning ceremony. While she did, Mettaton was slowly following behind her so he could get a good view of the stage when he took notice of Ceria dashing off behind the trees and a rope.

"Um…this jerk again…" He grumped, changing his path towards Ceria and not Vanellope.

At the stage, most of the whole year were gathered round to see the results. Abby and Phillip, since they didn't go and become king or queen, went up on stage with the results.

"And the prom king is…" Phillip began, with the DJ there playing a drum roll sound effect for a quarter of a minute before he opened the envelope to see the name, he smiled and held it in front of his face. "Sam Seamli."

Everyone clapped and cheered as Sam went up the stairs to the stage and collected his crown. He placed it on and thanked everyone for voting for him as king.

Ceria giggled, preparing her hands on her rope for the prank for the queen when she felt a large gust of wind behind her. "What the heck!?" She growled, turning round behind her to see the unamused face of a giant robot with a glowing eye.

"Darling you better not pull that rope…"

"Make me metal ass."

Meanwhile, Abby pulled out the name from the enevolpe for the Prom Queen. "And your Prom Queen is…. Tia Dreem!" Everyone went crazy and clapped in a very extremely happy way as the shocked Tia ran up the stairs and onto the stage to collect her crown. She scooted over to Sam in a blushful way, it didn't help that the crowd around them was chanting for them to kiss. Ever so slowly, the pair began to move forward, leaning in for a kiss when Vanellope noticed a bowl peeking in and looking like it was about to tip over.

"Oh no…Ceria…" She whispered, she quickly jumped onto the stage, pushing Tia towards Sam and out of the way of the bowl; but in return, getting covered in the ketchup inside the bowl. Everyone gasped and dashed to her rescue, including her aunt. "Guys…I'm fine…" Vanellope smiled weakly, holding back strong tears.

Mettaton, angry seeing the whole ordeal, had pinned down Ceria under his giant hand while she squirmed.

"HOLY CRAP, OMG OMG OMFG, A FUCKING GIANT, HELP HELP HELP HELP!" She screamed, but however was muffled due to the gloved hand.

After a few mintues, when she seemed to have finally calmed down, Mettaton removed his hand but still held her tightly in between in index and thumb. "Listen, don't tell anyone about me or I will actually kill you. You will also tell everyone the truth or ELSE…" Ceria saw another pink glow flickering behind the black hair and she quickly ran back to the prom.

Aunt Tabitha was holding a ice pack on Vanellope head while her friends helped clean her dress up. As soon as Ceria ran up to everyone, they all turned round and glared at her. Ceria gulped, knowing she had to tell the truth and there was no going back now.

"Why, tell us why!?" They shouted at her, angry. "This has gotten out of control!"

"I've gotten the whole thing on camera!"

"Mrs Foxtrot has already contacted the school and they've already contacted your dad."

"You're finished!"

Ceria just stood there, shocked and angry. But then she slipped something out that angered everyone. "So what!? It was HER fault! She had it coming, the FREAK SHOW!"

"THAT'S IT! WE'RE FINSIHING THIS BLOODY FIGHT!" Out of no where, Millie lunged towards the spoiled brat, as well as a few other students, who all began to beat her up in anger.

Vanellope, panicked and stressed by the situation broke out of her aunt's hold and ran into the woods. Tabitha gasped and looked at her. "Val! Where are you going!?"

"TO MEX'S PLACE, THE ONLY PERSON WHO TREATS ME RIGHT CURRENTLY! I'LL BE HOME TOMORROW!" She cried, running deeper into the woods but her head ache caused her to pass out. Mettaton saw the girl run off and he chased after her; once discovering the unconscious teen, he scooped her up and quickly took her to his cabin to save her life…


	19. Backstory of a tiny human

The following morning, Vanellope woke up to the smell of bacon and toast. She yawned and sat up, finding herself on a giant pillow wrapped up in a little piece of soft and fluffy fabric, instantly recongised where she was and stood up, turning her head round to look at Mettaton's bedroom.

Suddenly, she saw the door open and Mettaton walk inside, carrying two plates. "Oh darling~" He smiled, getting closer to the bed and sat down in front of the pillow. "Good to see you're awake." He said gently, placing her plate in front of her.

Vanellope slowly walked over to it and sat on the edge of it, seeing the giant pieces of bacon and toast slices. "Wow…these look tasty…" She gasped, slightly drooling at the smell of the food before taking a bite out of the bacon.

"Good you like them~" He chuckled, eating his food too.

* * *

After breakfast, Mettaton was watching TV with Vanellope sitting on his lap, he couldn't help himself and began to pet her. He thought about something and turned off the TV before looking at her gently. "So, what's your story?" He asked gently.

"Huh?"

"Why are you here? Don't you have any par…"

Vanellope then sniffled, sobbing as she hugged the robot's waist. Mettaton gasped and covered her with his hands. "Are you ok…?" Vanellope just only whimper in fright, Mettaton looked and saw a house on fire on the TV; quickly turning it off and comforting the tiny girl. "Oh sweetie…" He asked, holding her to his face.

"F-f-f-f-f-fire…" She whimpered more, shaking in his hands.

"You're afraid of fire?" He asked while she nodded. "Why….?"

"Ok, I'll explain…" She sighed, tears appearing in her eyes.

* * *

I used to have loving parents, my mum and my dad; Chloe and Fred Ellieson.

"Your last name's not Foxtrot?"

"Exactly, but anyway."

We all lived together in a nice house in the city. It was nice and big, just like a set from a film. It was lovely and perfect. While I didn't have many friends in the city, I had a lot of time with my music hobby and loved them. My mum worked as a musician and my dad worked as an actor, so when I wasn't at school, we had a nanny who took care of me. And every summer, they would take me to visit my aunt and uncle so I would spend some time with my family and be with my only few friends here.

"Abby, Tia, Sam and Phillip, correct?"

"Yep!"

We met during one of the summers when I was only about eight… Me, my aunt, my uncle and Mari, my cousin who was only a little baby. I was playing in the sand when a little girl with big brown eyes and curly blonde hair came up to me, seeing that I was alone and asked if she could play with me. I allowed her and we soon had a strong friendship. The next day, she came round to my aunt and uncle's house with Abby. She introduced me to anime and we also became friends very quickly. Very soon after that, when we were at the mall a year after meeting each other, the girls introduced me to Sam and Phil at the arcade and spent the whole time there playing games.

"Sounds like you had the perfect life…"

"I did…"

"So what happened…?"

"Disaster struck…"

I was coming home from school, like normal; when I turned the corner of the street to my house, only to discover it in flames… My normal nanny couldn't be there that day so my parents were home, however, something happened, I'm not sure what, and the house busted into flames. I called the firemen but they weren't coming fast enough so I ran inside to try and rescue my parents myself. That was a bad idea however…as…

"As what?"

"I nearly died…"

I entered the house and quickly went into a state of panic as the smoke covered the whole house making me unable to see. I remembered what I was taught and I crawled my way to my parents' room to try and save them. But by the time I found them, I didn't have enough oxygen to even try and get my parents out the house; it also didn't help that they were passed out. With nothing to do, I layed down in between them and slowly began to pass out myself just as I heard the firemen coming up the stairs….

When I woke up, I found myself in a hospital bed with only slight burns; however, that still doesn't mean I have mental scars and a phobia of fire. After a day in bed, I was allowed to visit my parents in their hospital beds. They were both in a coma, but I still stayed with them until the government went to my aunt and uncle and asked them if it was ok to adopt me until my parents get better.

* * *

"And that's why I'm here…" Vanellope sighed, wrapping her arms round Mettaton's thumb as he gave her a gentle kiss on her head.

"I see…." Mettaton sighed, holding her close to his heart on his waist. "I'm pretty sure that things will work out in the end." He smiled.

"Yeah…" Val smiled, resting her head against it. However, just as he began to relax, he heard her voice pipe up. "So, what's YOUR backstory?"

"What!?"

* * *

 **This is going to be on hiatus for a while because of me going on holiday soon. Yeah…..**


	20. Backstory of a giant robot

**Sorry for the long wait, it took me two days to write this chapter and plus, part of that time was spent still relaxing from the huge day of returning home from my holiday.**

 **But now I'm back, so hopefully I can get this story finished by the start of college... Key word being "hopefully"**

 **BTW: This is MY headcannon for Mettaton in THIS universe for this fanfic, if you disagree with it, fine, just don't complain about it.**

* * *

"You're backstory, I told mine, now it's time for you to spill the beans! How'd you get here? What was your childhood like? And most importantly, HOW ARE YOU SO FREAKISHLY GIANTIC!?" Vanellope continued, jumping up onto her legs and waving her arms about.

The giant robot chuckled at her cute little performance, before scooping her up and carrying her to his kitchen table. He placed her there and began making some drinks for them to have, once he finished, he gave her some from a thimble to be used as a cup and him holding a mug with his face on it. They both drank the drinks which helped them focus, when all of a sudden Mettaton burped, causing the room to shake.

"Ewwwww!" Val gagged, blushing and unable to keep a serious face. "That's gross!"

"I know!" The robot gagged too, leaning a bit closer to her. "But it could be worse."

"How worse?"

Mettaton winked and Vanellope blushed red at what he was talking about.

"Yep…" She then smirked and looked at his face. "NOW, backstory!" She smiled, jumping up and down.

"Ok…" He smiled gently, brushing the fringe out of his face, revealing his right side of his face. It was completely black with a glowing pink light with four lines round it like a plus sign.

Vanellope gasped in fright and backed away slightly, eyes widening and skin getting paler. "Your….e-e-eye…."

"I know…"

"And your face!"

"I know…"

"What happened!?"

"Let me explain…" He sighed, bending his head down closer to the scared teen,

* * *

I come from a world filled with monsters, in fact, I'm actually a ghost…

"What!? I'm dating a dead person!?"

"No, cause a ghost is a type of monster there, so you're still ok to be dating me."

"Good."

Anyway, life as a ghost was pretty fun. Flying around, going through walls, teleporting, ect. It was fun, specially since there were a lot of other ghosts to live with. We were a little community.

"Sounds like it."

"Yeah…"

"So what happened?"

After the death of the king and queens' sons, the King, Asgore Dreemur, started a war on the humans as they were the cause of the children's deaths. A lot of monsters were recuited to battle against them, including skeletons, dinosaurs, fish people, creatures and, of course, ghosts…..

"Were you in the war?"

"Yes…"

"Was it scary?"

"Yep…"

It took about a few months before the war was over. The humans won….and as punishment, all monsters were trapped underground, with the only entrance being at the top of a cave inside a mountain… And if that wasn't bad enough, during the battle, a lot of monsters had died. Including most of the ghost, leaving just me and my two cousins….

"Awwwwww, you poor thing!"

"No need to pity me…"

"But it's sad…"

"Yeah, I know."

Within a few years, after one of my cousins left to enjoy his new dummy body, I became very bored of life. My other cousin, Napstablook, became very depressed and bored and never wanted to explore the Underground due to the war; heck, maybe even gain my dream.

"And what was your dream?"

"To become a super star…"

"Nice dream!"

"Thank you."

At one point, I ran away to the dump where I met the closet thing I gained to a mother, Dr Alphys….

"Really?"

"Yep…"

"What did she look like?"

"She was a dinosaur like lizard, with yellow scales, blue eyes, a white lab coat and wore huge glasses!"

"She sounds nice!"

"And she was!"

Me and her grew very close, after I started a human fan club and she introduced me to 'anime', which lead me to realize that I want to have a body like some of the characters and she said that she would make me a robot body to live in and possess.

"So that explains the glowing heart on your waist!"

"Yeah…"

"And you like anime!?"

"Yeah…?"

"Wait until you meet Abby! She's mega obessed! But back to your story…."

Once the body was created, I created a TV network and became the Underground's star! Everyone loved me and all my shows. Cooking, News, Musical, Quiz show, singing, dancing and all that jazz. It was the good life, even gaining lots of fans and friends.

"And who were they…?"

"Alphys, Blooky, Undyne, Papyrus, Sans and others,"

"So why are you here and not back there…?"

"I'm getting to that point now…"

After a few years, the monsters began to get tired of waiting for the seventh human to arrive to the underground to help break the barrier that kept us trapped underground; so Alphys tried to create a teleportation machine that would teleport the monsters into the human world and we could all live there happily. They only needed a monster to be a test subject for the machine, and as the ego-central robot I was, I went up to be the test subject.

I was scared slightly, but I knew that not only would it save monster kind, but also make me a hero. I could have a holiday decided to me, parades, millions of new fans, everything I've ever wanted!

"But what happened?"

While the machine was starting up, Alphys realized that something was wrong with the machine, but before she could stop it, I was teleported away to the human world. At first I was confused, the human world looked different, the trees were as tall as me, the grass blades were as small as nails to you, and I felt a sense of dread in my soul. I wasn't in our human world, I was in this one, that clearing where we first met, that was where I appeared…

"Couldn't you get back to them?"

"If I could, I would've months ago! But, I stupidly left the teleportation mobile device back at Alphys' lab so I could never leave…."

"Oh…"

Luckily, with my stuff in the suitcases I had brought, I hid deeper in the woods, used by ghost magic to create the cabin we're currently in now, and started to live here until Alphys could find me and return me home.

After a few months, I had already become very lonely… I missed my friends, family and fans so much that I just wanted to die if I couldn't be with them….

* * *

Mettaton's depression began to grow, oil tears poured down his face from his eyes as his fringe fell back over his face. "Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus, Sans, B-B-B-Blooky…." He sobbed, covering his eyes to avoid his tears getting onto Val.

Vanellope watched in shock and compassion as she walked up to the giant and climbed up his arm, onto his shoulder and kissed his lips, cheering him up as kissed back and smiled again. "There, better?"

"Much better Thumbelina~" He purred, quickly drying his eyes.

"So…Are you going to continue with…?"

"Well…to cope with my loneness, I would always go to the clearing everyday to practice singing while waiting for a chance for Alphys to get me home. However, one day was more special, as my human tracking device caught the attention of a just as lonely human coming up. So I went closer to the edge of the woods and peeked out through the trees only to discover…"

"To discover what…?"

"One of the greatest friend's I've ever had, you." Mettaton then gave Vanellope another big kiss on the side of her face before chuckling. "Now, how's about we take you back home, I bet your aunt and uncle are worried sick about you, huh."

"Yeah…." Val smiled, blushing as the giant Mettaton stood up from his chair and carried her out of his cabin and towards her aunt and uncle's house.

"I was wondering…" He smiled, looking at her. "Do you think it'll be a good idea if we introduce myself to your friends?"

"Yeah… They're great at keeping secrets! I promise you that they'll be excited to meet you!" She smiled, hugging his fingers in joy. 'But…maybe not Millie or Brandon…They'll tell Ceria and there's no way I'm going to let her hurt Mettaton….'

"Oh, and one last thing Thumbelina."

"Yeah?"

"I will always protect you, I will never let anything hurt you. I promise for as long as my heart glows."

"Promise?"

"A MTT branded promise."


	21. Mettaton meets the other friends

Vanellope took a deep breath while entering the school building, a lot was going through her mind. Today would be the day, she was going to introduce her friends, new and old, to Mettaton.

It was going to be hard, I mean, how are you going to reveal to your friends that you've dating a giant robot that's been living in the woods behind your house without causing a panic? Vanellope didn't know the answer, but she had to try, she just had to, better now than never. After all, they did ask her if they could meet him at first; so it seemed fair for them to get to meet him.

As she got to her lockers, she took notice that only Tia and Sam seemed to be there.

"Good thing Phil, Ab and the others aren't here to see us… It's embassing…" Tia smiled.

"Yeah…" Sam sighed happily.

"I'm glad that everyone voted for me to be Prom Queen."

"Me too, I wouldn't be caught DEAD with another girl, cause you're the only girl for me~"

"Um, am I interrupting anything?" Vanellope voice piped into the romantic banter and caused the couple to awkwardly back away from each other and blush.

"Oh! Val!" They gasped, faces flushing red. "S-s-sorry you had to see that…" Sam apologized, but Vanellope shook her head and giggled, saying it was fine.

Suddenly, Brandon ran past them, crying as he ran in the direction of the stage room; with another male following behind him.

"What's happened!?" Val asked, shocked. Just then, Sam got a text from Phillip, he gasped and ran down the corridor, with the two girls following him. They then came across another set of lockers, one of the them had a message written in the same marker that was used to write a note on her locker; that one so happened to be Brandon's

'I'm a gay faggot who wants to fuck Nigel'

Tia had her mouth covered with her hands as Sam growled and looked over at his younger brother. "Do you know who did this?"

"There's only one person…" Val sighed. Sam and Phil ran to the princable to tell them while the three girls, Tia, Millie and Abby looked over at Val. "I can't believe that bitch!"

"Yeah! Exactly! Taken out of school completely and yet still torments us…" Tia sighed.

"Yeah…" Abby nodded.

"I can't believe I was friends with her!" Millie gagged.

"But anyway…" Val smiled. "I've got something to say…"

* * *

Nigel ran into the stage hall, looking left and right for the upset boy. "Brandon…?"

Brandon eyes widened and he suddenly stiffened, which lead to the curtain he was behind to shake and reveal his hiding place to him. Nigel ran over and moved the curtain beside. Brandon gasped and backed away.

"Get away!" He shouted, covering his face from his crush.

Nigel sighed as he sat down next to Brandon and moved his long blue bang out from his eyes. "Why….?"

"It wasn't me, I swear!"

"No, I mean why is this true…?"

"I don't know, just how I was born I guess…" Brandon frowned, playing with the collar of his jacket. "I've always been attracted to guys more than females, but…"

"But what?"

"My family…. They believe homosexually is a mental illness, and if me or my sister turned out to be one, we'll be kicked out the house and homeless…"

"Wha!?" 'Wow, his parents are complete assholes..'

"So, I've been keeping this a secret. But then I met you… You were different, you were kind, sweet, and I felt that if I confessed to you I had a crush on you, you wouldn't judge me about it… But…"

"But?"

"You weren't the first person I confessed to… I first confessed to Ceria…."

"Seriously?"

"I know, stupid move. She just laughed it off, but then began to manipulate me if I didn't do what she asked me. I began to hate it, but I couldn't do anything about it and would then spread out my secret across the whole school…."

Nigel felt sorry for the boy, rubbing his back and pulling him closer. "I see…." After an awkward slience, Nigel looked at him. "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah-!" Before Brandon could finish his sentence however, Nigel slammed his face into his, crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Brandon blushed but kissed back as Nigel broke away. "Ni…."

"Thank you for confessing…even if it's not the best way..."

"Wait…you're…"

"OF COURSE! Did you really think I liked all those girls that followed me around!? No!" He snapped, before taking a comforting hand and placing it on Brandon's. "But it's best if you confess to your parents tonight…and if they do throw you out, there's always a home for you at mine…."

"Really…?"

"Really." With that, Brandon quickly hugged his crush, causing the shocked but happy guy to hug back.

Unknown to them, Vanellope, Sam, Tia, Abby, Phillip and Millie were at the entrance to the stage room, watching the whole chat go on. As they did, the three girls stared down at Vanellope, smiling before asking.

"So, when ARE we going to meet Mettaton?"

* * *

"So, WHEN are your friends getting here?" Mettaton asked, watching the tiny teenage pace round the clearing in front of him. The giant was resting on his arms while laying down on the ground, his body under his arms was hidden in the woods near the clearing, allowing the wind to blow against his hair in a gentle brush.

"I was going to bring them here… But I'm just a bit worried that they'll run and scream once they see you. The only one I know who won't be scared is Abby, as she's into this sort of thing." Vanellope sighed, tapping her index fingers together.

"Huh?"

"Giants and especially giant robots are a huge thing in anime."

"Oh." Vanellope sighed, sitting down in front of him as it seemed hopeless. But then, a buzz went through her heart and she jumped up in excitement before turning to look at the confused robot. "There's only one way, it might scare them yes, but I know that it'll help them!" She quickly then walked along his arm and shoulder until she reached his ear, where she leaned forward into it and whispered her plan to him.

Mettaton chuckled playfully, hearing the plan and picking her up and holding her in front of his face. "Perfect~ I'll set everything up, you go get your friends here and I'll see you in a little bit." He smiled, slowly making her slide down his hands and back onto the ground before allowing him to give her a playful kiss on her cheek.

"Ok, see ya later!" Val waved, running back to her aunt and uncle's to meet her friends.

* * *

Once Vanellope entered her back garden, she was greeted by her aunt letting her know that her friends had arrived. Val had already gotten dressed in her favourite outfit and walked into the living room to find her friends watching tv with Mari on the sofa/

Abby was wearing a short yellow T-shirt that revealed her belly button, a short pair of blue shorts and a green and white pair of sneakers with red laces.

Phillip was wearing a white T-shirt with yellow stripes on it, he also had a light blue pair of shorts and a pair of red sneakers with mismatching green and purple socks.

Sam was wearing a blue hoodie that had a zip and white tags, darker blue trousers and a pair of purple trainers.

Tia was wearing a long sleeve dark purple top with a lighter purple heart in the middle of it outlined by a white line, with a green skirt and a long pair of red boots.

Brandon had a simple red shirt on, with a black pair of jeans and a brown pair of shoes. Next to him was Nigel, wearing a yellow shirt underneath a pair of red overalls and with a pair of clean blue sneakers.

Millie was wearing a big puffy red top with a pair of short puffy brown shorts and black tights as well as bright red slipper shoes.

"Nice to see you guys." Vanellope smiled, giving her friends a quick wave to which they waved back. "So, ready to meet my boyfriend?"

"Yeah! Of course!" They all responded in unison, in which Vanellope walked out of the back door and out into the garden and woods with her friends following her.

* * *

Vanellope lead them all the way to the clearing, staying close together to avoid getting lost. Eventually, they made it to the willow tree enterance and peeked out to see the clearing where it seemed to have a small party prepared with a huge tent in the middle. Everyone gasped, even Vanellope was impressed.

"Did Mettaton make all this?" Tia asked, looking at Vanellope as well as everyone else.

"I guess so…" Vanellope shrugged awkwardly, smiling as she watched them all rush out from the two willow trees and towards the table with sodas and crisps. As she followed them, she stared at the tent and smirked, 'Gee, I wonder how THAT'S gonna be used.'

A few minutes after everyone began eating and drinking their snacks, the ground began to shake and loud stomps can be heard coming towards them. The boys screamed like girls and ran to hide inside the tent; even followed by Millie and Tia. Abby and Vanellope stared at the trees, in both fright and excitement. Suddenly, a giant pink boot stomped in front of them. They both gave a scream and made a run for the tent. Once they dashed inside, Vanellope zipped up the tent's entrance and looked at her terrified friends.

"What is it…?" Tia asked, clinging onto Sammy for dear life.

"A GIANT! OMG GUYS IT WAS SO COOL!" Abby cheered happily, shaking her body and eyes widened in excitement. Her cheer was quickly shushed by her friends as they sat and prayed to not have the giant find them. "Do you think the giant's evil or good? Like the Titains from AOT?"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Brandon shrieked, shaking and holding on tightly to Nigel.

Just then, snapping sounds could be heard from outside the tent. "Did anyone hear that…?" Phillip whispered, suddenly, the gang felt something slide under the tent's floor and raise them higher and higher in the air. Everyone then scared and held onto each other in fright.

Mettaton, who had walked up to the clearing and was now holding the tent, feeling the gang inside squirming about, carefully held it and ran back towards his cabin. As he did, he could hear the humans talking inside, some of their comments hurt him but he knew it was just a neutal reaction, after all, Vanellope had the same reaction and she became one of his best friends.

"THIS GIANT'S GOING TO EAT US!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"But what if he's a nice giant...? Like the BFG or Eren?"

"Yeah, but nine out of ten giants are completely evil, how can we expect that this one to be that one!"

"SHE! HAVE you seen those boots!?"

"I'm scared…"

Mettaton sighed as he made it to his cabin and entered it, walking past the kitchen table and placing the tent gently onto it before 'leaving'.

Inside the tent, everyone squirmed about, trying to get to the zips to escape. Vanellope was luckily there and she unzipped the opening, allowing all eight teens to crawl out the tent and look round the room.

"Wow…" The girls gasped, eyes widened to their widest size.

The boys looked round. "This…kinda cool…"

"HOLY FUCKING CRAP IS THAT A CAKE!?" Millie gasped and pointed to the left, everyone turned in that direction and saw the giant cake as tall as a tower. Millie ran towards it, with the other girls, excluding Vanellope, following in close pursuit of it.

Suddenly, a giant gloved hand slammed down in front of them. The boys then ran towards the right side of the table but then another hand slammed on the table in front of them too. Soon, they began to get closer and closer together, pushing the girls and boys together as Vanellope just watched from the middle. Once the hands had created a wall surrounding the teenage friends in a semicircle, Mettaton peeked his head up from under the table and smiled, seeing Vanellope blushing and smiling with her friends shaking in terror.

Vanellope then turned round and looked over at her friends with a joyful smile as they stared at her in shock of her lack of fear. "Guys, THIS is Mettaton!" She smiled.

"Wait. THAT'S Mettaton!?" Brandon gasped, before fainting right there on the spot. Nigel quickly catched him before staring back at the robot.

"So…are you going to eat us?" He asked, gulping as the giant 50ft robot laughed.

"Of course~" He teased, licking his lips playfully as leaned closer to them and opening his mouth before closing it and smirked. "I'm joking of course!" He laughed.

Abby's eyes sparkled like a anime school girls before running up to his hand and hugging it. "So, you're a real robot!?"

"Yep."

"Do you have a lovely emo teen boy my age sitting inside your brain controlling you right now!?"

"Um…no…?"

"Awwwwww" Abby was crushed and disappointed by the news, but she began to walk back to Phillip. Mettaton then pulled out a knife and cut a tiny slice from the cake and held it to the gang.

"So…who's hungry?"

* * *

After a huge cake party, where everyone had fun eating cake, getting to know each other and telling funny stories of experiences they had with Val; Mettaton, Vanellope and her friends had all gathered on the sofa and were watching a movie together. Tia and Sam sat on Mettaton's right knee, Brandon and Nigel sat next to his right leg, Phillip and Abby sat on his left knee, Millie sat next to his left leg and Vanellope, of course, sat on his left shoulder, right next to his cheek.

"So, do you guys mind me dating Val?" Mettaton asked, causing the teens to look at him.

"Of course! You two ARE perfect for each other!" They cheered, causing the pair to blush.

"So then, do you mind me being a friend?"

"No!" They smiled.

"You're funny!" Sam chuckled.

"You have GREAT fashion tips, for a guy." Tia smiled.

"You're a great entertainer and host!" Phillip smiled.

"You're the best giant robot in history!" Abby giggled.

"You're the greatest chef I've ever had food from." Millie answered.

"You've made me the most comfortable I've ever been in years." Brandon and Nigel replied in harmony.

Vanellope smiled. "But guys… You must promise me and Mettaton and each other that you'll NEVER tell anyone about his exisitance. ESPECIALLY NOT TO CERIA!" Val shouted.

"Yeah, who knows what that bitch would do to him…" Millie said sadly.

Mettaton smiled and scooped all of them up into a nice warm hug before checking the time. "You guys better get back home, before your aunt and uncle call the cops." He sighed, the others nodded and smiled as he stood up and carried them back out of the cabin and towards the clearing. Once there, he placed them all on the ground and smiled. "Hopefully we'll see each other soon?"

"Of course, we'd LOVE to see you again!" They cheered.

Mettaton then layed down on his stomach and began to say good bye to each person. He petted all the girls with his index finger while fist pumping the boys. The last person to say good bye was Vanellope, in which the pair of them gave each other a huge passionate kiss.

"Bye Mettaton!" She smiled, following her friends out of the clearing and into the woods again.

"Bye Thumbelina." He smiled before waiting. "Oh, and Val!"

"Yeah?"

"Your friends remind me of my friends, which is great!"

"Ok!" As Val caught up with her friends, Tia noticed and giggled.

"Seems like you've found your perfect guy~" She teased.

"Yeah…"

"In a few years, I expect a wedding~"

"T!"


	22. A emotional storm

A few weeks later, Vanellope woke up in the morning after having another nightmare; this one was about Ceria finding Mettaton and getting him taken away from the woods and into the government's secret building to perform painful experiments on him. She woke up in a cold sweat, breating heavily and checking her clock. She sighed and then grabbed her phone and decided to call Millie.

"Hey…Millie…?" She said, hearing the girl's voice on the other end.

"Oh Val, what's up girl?" She replied, seeming uncaring but that was just her voice.

"I had that nightmare again…"

"Again!? Why? Yes, I know, you care about him but you've got to let go of the idea that Ceria will hurt him."

"He's already confronted her…"

"Wait, she's SEEN him!?"

"That's what Mettaton told me a few days ago."

"Shit. If that's the case, there's no telling on what can happen…."

"So, she could get the government to take him to area 51?"

"Most likely."

"Oh! I've got to get to him and make sure he's ok!"

"No! Bad idea! I heard there's going to be a storm out today, it's not a good idea to go out in that kind of weather in a woods."

"Even more reason to check on him! What if he gets broken down or something!? I'm not going to let him die on me!"

"But-!"

And with that, Vanellope hanged up the phone. She quickly went to her wardrobe, pulling out her neon pink raincoat and wellies, she slipped her ipod into her left pocket, phone in her right and put her headphones on before covering her head with the hood of the coat after getting changed into her regular clothes.

Once that was done, she flew down the stairs and outside to head into the woods and in the direction of Mettaton's cabin. It was easy to remember where it was, since it was just a little bit of a longer walk in the same direction of the clearing.

As she walked, the rain had began to pour down, she smirked knowing that her headphones and tech was safe in her pockets until she heard the thunder drum in the area. She gasped and began to run, going even faster as she saw a flash of lighting in the sky.

"Oh fuck!" She shouted as she ran faster, not noticing a rock in the middle of her path, causing her to fall forward and land on the muddy ground. She winced in pain but pain turned into fear as she saw a bolt of lightning head straight to the tree close to her. "Oh n-!"

* * *

Mettaton meanwhile was sitting down on his sofa, watching TV during the storm. In the middle of the intense scene, his human tracking system caught a signal of a human injured badly, a broken bone and unconscious. He recognized the soul as Val's, causing his heart to break, he grabbed a long black cloak, placed it on and ran out his cabin and in the direction of her body.

When he arrived, he gasped in shock and horror, Vanellope was laying down on the ground, breathing but clearly not awake; a large tree was over her left leg, it slightly black due to the lighting.

"Oh Val…" He sighed in sadness, picking up the tree and scooping up the teen. He looked at her near deathly body, kissing it before he placed her in his cloak's pocket. He then began to dash back to Vanellope's house when he saw Millie, Brandon and Nigel walking up to the house in a hurry.

"Come on guys, we need to get to her before she gets hit by any of the lightning!" Millie huffed, with the boys finding it hard to keep up with her.

'Ok, good!' Mettaton smiled, pulling Val out of his pocket and poked his head out from the trees, startling the three friends; but when they realized that it was Mettaton, they breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh Mettaton, it's only you." The guy chuckled, that was when they realized and gasped. "Wait, where's Val…?"

"Here…" The robot sighed, bringing out the tiny girl on the palm of his hand.

"OH VAL!" They cried, the guys pulling her off his hand and gently on the ground. "How'd this happen to her?"

"Well…" Mettaton started, but then he shook his head and his eyes widened. "No, you three need to get her to her aunt and uncle ASAP! It's her only chance of survival!" He shouted, watching as the panicked trio ran towards the direction of her home, with Mettaton following them hidden in the woods.

* * *

Once the three made it to the house, Millie frantically knocked on the door in a powerful panic until Toby opened it quickly. "Val!?" He cried, seeing the passed out teen and scooping her up. "What happened!?"

"No time to explain, get in the car and DRIVE!" Brandon shouted, everyone shocked by his outburst but quickly agreed that it was the best way to save her.

The four people dashed into the uncle's sliver car, with Toby in the driver's seat, Millie next to him in the passenger's seat, Brandon and Nigel in the back on the left and right seats with Vanellope safely inbetween them.

As Toby left the driveway, Millie looked up at him in concern. "Should I call the others?" She asked, pulling out her phone from her spider purse.

"Of course!" Toby replied, dashing down the road as he headed for the hospital.

Millie then began to phone each and every friend of Vanellope. First being Abby.

"Hey Abby…"

"Oh Mille, what's up? Have you seen this storm outside?!"

"Yeah… Look, head to the hospital ASAP."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Vanellope's been in a accident. She's currently not moving-."

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! OK, I'LL BE RIGHT OVER!" Abby gasped in shock before hanging up.

"Well…."

"How'd she take it?" Brandon asked.

"I don't know…" Millie replied, as dialed Tia's number.

"Hi Millie, how are you doing?" Tia responded on the phone.

"Hey Tia. Not good, I'm rushing off to the hospital."

"Oh, and why's that?"

"Cause Val's been hit by lightning and is out cold."

"OH HOLY CRAP! Is she ok!?"

"Well, no. She seems slightly burned, knocked out and…..has a broken leg…"

"I see. I'll be there a few ticks after I've told the Seamli twins about it."

"Ok, that saves me some phone bills."

Tia then hang up and so did Millie. She relaxed in the car seat in a shakey way as the car arrived in the city.

Brandon and Nigel gulped, they had been watching Mettaton through the woods but once they got away from the woods and into the city; they lost track of him. They hoped that he would not only find them, but also be unseen by the city's population.

* * *

Toby ran into the hospital, carrying Vanellope in his arms while Millie, Nigel and Brandon followed. The adult man got to the front desk in a panic. "Hey, listen, I need help."

"Hello sir, what can I do for you?" The lady at the desk asked, looking up at him.

"It's my neice, she went put into the woods and I think gotten herself really injured!"

"Ok, please sit in the waiting area and a doctor will be with you momentarily."

Toby sighed as he carried her to the waiting seats and placed Val on the seat next to him. He was also given a document paper to fill in about her.

While he did that, Sam, Tia, Abby and Phillip came rushing into the hospital.

"Is she ok!?"

"OMG she's nearly gone!"

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. I hope…"

Just as they arrived, some doctors came over with a wheelie bed, they placed Vanellope on the bed and took her straight to one of the other rooms.

Her friends watched, just as Toby looked at them. He told them to go out and get some 'get well' cards and balloons for Vanellope. They nodded and went to do that as Toby followed the doctors carrying his niece into the bedroom.

* * *

Inside the card store a few minutes away from the hospital, the seven friends were looking at all of the 'get well soon' cards when they heard a familiar, ear piercing voice.

"Oh dad, do we HAVE to buy a stupid card for that-!?"

"Shut up Ceria, it's your fault that we're even in this mess."

Millie and Brandon peeked their heads out from the card rack only to see the mean girl, Ceria again. She was wearing a green and yellow striped shirt with very short brown trousers and brown boots. She was with her father as he was paying for a card.

Ceria clearly looked bored and was looking around the store, that was until her eyes caught sight of the two and smirked evilly. The two ex-friends got frightened and quickly tucked back behind the rack.

"Do you think she saw us?" Millie whispered to Brandon.

"Of course she saw!" He whispered back.

"What are you two morons doing here?" Ceria asked, angrily.

"Oh, hey Ceria!" Millie played, waving and giving her a fake smile. "We were just buying a card for Vanellope."

"Yeah, I heard what happened to her; beaten up by a random dude from the internet in the woods. So sad for a slut like her."

"Actually no." Abby coughed, walking foreword. "From the brief seconds I saw of her, it seemed like a lightning shock and a broken leg."

"And in fact, if anyone's a slut, it's you!"

Ceria huffed, before walking back to her dad, the gang watched her leave the store with her dad; they then went to the cashier and picked up some balloons to buy for Val.

"Do you really think that she'll really give a true 'get well' card?"

"OH HELL NO!"

* * *

At midnight that night, Vanellope woke up to the sound of tapping on her window. "Ugh…what hap…" Her eyes widened when she saw that she was not in her room but in a hospital. She panicked but couldn't fully as she was restricted by the tube on her nose and arm, as well as the numbness of her left leg.

"Aunt Tabitha…Uncle Toby…?" She then heard the tapping sound again, much more softer but a sense of joy was in them. She looked over and found herself staring at the familiar hot pink glow from a certain giant robot.

"Mettaton!" She cheered, smiling as he opened the window with his index finger and put his hand inside the room and close to Vanellope's bed.

"Hiya Thumbelina." He smiled, watching her grab hold of his finger and giving it a tight hug.

"Where am I…?"

"In hospital."

"Why? What happened to me? All I remember was that I was going to yours to make sure that Ceria hadn't sent you to the government when a saw a bolt of lightning hit a tree and then everything went black…"

"Well…what happened after that was this… The tree landed on your leg and broke it, not only that, but the lightning struck you too and caused you to pass out. I felt your soul get injured and I ran to you rescue. When I found you, I quickly pulled the tree off you and looked for help; that was when I saw Millie, Nigel and Brandon walking to your house. I stopped them and showed them you, to which they quickly brought you to your aunt and uncle's and he took you to the hospital."

"But, why did you?"

"I gave you the MTT promise, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Wait…how are you here?"

"I walked, duh."

"No, I mean, how come no one's seen you?"

"Oh, It's my new cloak I made. It helps me blend into dark places so I can be less afraid of walking through out the city!"

Vanellope giggled. "Like the BFG?"

"Better! I'm such more fabulous than him~"

Val laughed quietly, before smiling at him tiredly. "How long will I have to be in here…?" She yawned.

"A few weeks, from what I overheard the doctor say." He answered, gently petting Val into a tired state and helping her lay down in bed.

"Ok…" She yawned again before falling asleep. "Night Mettaton…"

"Night Thumbelina…"

"I love you…"

"Me too. And some day, I will marry you." The giant robot blushed, before removing his hand out the room, shutting the window and hiding back in the woods to sleep.


	23. Val's recovery

That next morning, Vanellope woke up, now seeing all the cards given to her by her friends. She reached over and grabbed them, starting to read them.

'Sending you my brightest wishes, to say… Hope you get well soon! – Tia "T"'

'May the angels watching over you boast your strength and aid your health! – Brandon'

'Hope this card will brighten your day and help you feel better in every way. Get well soon. – Nigel'

'I came to give you a warm hug…to make you feel better! Get well soon! – Millie'

'Sending you warm and bright wishes…in the hope that you bloom into good health soon! Get well soon! – Abby "Ab"'

'Medicines will only cure your body, but I promise that our friendship will heal your soul. Get well soon. – Sam "Sammy"'

'Sending lots of smiles your way! To happy up your day! Get well soon! – Phillip "Phil"'

'Break another leg! – The better and perfect Ceria!'

"That fucking cunt." Val responded unamused, glaring at her bully's card before ripping it up and throwing it off the bed onto the floor.

Suddenly, her aunt, uncle and cousin busted into the room, smiling and cheering out her name.

"Oh Val! You're fine!"

"I'm glad that you seem like you're healing well."

"I drew you a picture to cheer you up!"

"Awwww, thanks guys.."

* * *

The weeks inside the hospital went past fast. Everyday, Vanellope was visited by friends or family for a few hours, giving her homework, gifts and gossip of the school life. They told Val about all of the kind words the other students said about her after hearing what happened to her; even to making cards for her.

At nights however, from midnight to three in the morning, Val would be visited by Mettaton where they would talk about their hopes and dreams for the future. Mettaton would talk about how if he could, he would take Vanellope back with him to his world so they could always be together; but knew he couldn't as that would only put her in extreme danger from the King Asgore. Vanellope was also worried about the idea that she could become shrunken down during the travel, which only frightened Mettaton more.

Vanellope told him that if they could find a way to make him human sized, he could live with her family in the spare room near her's. And that he could be a superstar in this world, where she could write the lyrics to his songs and bring back the golden age of music. Mettaton agreed with the idea and so they began planning for that future.

Soon, it was time for Val to leave the hospital and rest at home. It came as a shock to her, not realizing that time flew by being in the bed. She was gently placed into a wheelchair and wheeled out the hospital. Her uncle and aunt were waiting outside, who helped her get in the car and drove back home.

Mettaton, who was sleeping, woke up to the sounds of the car starting. He yawned and stretched, then looking at the car driving off.

'Wait…today's the day she leaves!?' He asked in his head, shocked at the news. 'Oh well, time to go back home…' He smiled, before getting up and heading back for the house she lived in.

* * *

Vanellope was carried into the house and was placed onto the sofa in the living room to rest and heal more.

"Now, you can be on a wheelchair, but that still means that you'll be sleeping on the sofa for the week until you can use crutches." Her uncle told her once he placed her down, while her aunt took out some ice cream and gave it to her; all with Mari turning on the tv.

Val and Mari watched tv all day until Mari needed to go to bed, when she did, Val waited until she heard the gentle and careful footsteps of her boyfriend Mettaton. She carefully slid onto her wheelchair and wheeled her way to the backdoor where Mettaton helped her out and onto his palm.

That evening, Val explained what was happening, how she had to not have weight on her leg but she was now able to travel about on the wheelchair and how soon she'll be on crutches which mean that her recovery will soon be over. This made Mettaton chuckle as he explained that he has a form where he's just a box on wheels. This made Val giggle and smile, thinking about him like that. However, an hour later, Val fell asleep, causing the giant robot to carefully put her back in bed and make it seem like she never moved from the couch before heading back home himself.

The very next day, Vanellope went to school to be welcomed by all the students, not just her friends. They all had flowers and cards to give her. Vanellope was shocked but extremely happy as she rolled into her first class and got started, not letting her disability get in the way of her disability.

* * *

That following week, Vanellope was out of the wheelchair and in crutches; which allowed her to go up stairs now. That was good for both her and Mettaton as they could finally have good conversations face to face without needing to take her outside. Val would lean against the windowsill and peek out the window to be with him. Mettaton would read her stories from her fairy tale book and even would make up stories with her, himself and their friends and foes as different characters.

One day, during one of Mettaton's story time, he took notice that Vanellope had not been looking the same way; even though she was smiling, he could tell that it was faked. It was even more odd as she had her leg fully healed now so she shouldn't be depressed. He put down the small book next to her and sighed.

"Thumbelina? Are you alright…?" He asked, a caring tone in it.

"Yeah…" She whispered, giving off and fake smile. Mettaton winced as he reached his hand inside the room to scoop her up and hold her.

"No, I won't believe your lies anymore… Tell me what's wrong."

Val sighed sadly, tears appearing in her eyes. "It's my birthday coming up… And it's my first birthday without my parents…." She answered, slowly sobbing as memories of her parents coming back to her and causing her to miss them dearly.

Mettaton's heart warmed and he kissed her on the cheek carefully. "Oh darling, it's ok… I promise they're with me, I know they are. Either from up above or with us in ghost form. I MTT promise."

Val sniffled and hugged Mettaton's face more. "Thank you Mettaton. But really, all I want is to see them again, that's my number one gift… I'm sorry, I just need some time alone…" She replied, causing the teen to sniffle more. "It's not easy for me…"

"I understand…" Mettaton said comfortingly, gently placing her back in her room before walking away from the house.

"Hey! Where are you going!?" She cried, reaching out for him.

"I'm going to find a way to cheer you up!" He answered, before disappearing into the woods again.

* * *

Tia was in the middle of working on her maths homework when she got a random phone call on her phone. She quickly answered it, confused as there wasn't even a number labeled. "Hello…?" She asked, in a worried tone until she heard the voice on the other side.

"Hey 'T'."

"Oh! Hey Mettaton! What's up!?"

"It's Val… It's her birthday soon and she's deeply upset since she misses her parents."

"That is understandable, I would be too…"

"But I have an idea on how to cheer her up. I just need you and the others help."

"Ok then, lay the plan on me…"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN!**


	24. Vanellope's happy birthday

**Sorry for the long delay, I got a writer's block but now it's gone mostly so this should be finished by the end of the month!**

 **Once again, sorry for the delay and I hope it doesn't happen again.**

* * *

Over the following days, Mettaton, Tia, Abby and the others all met up in the woods every so often to exchange ideas and items needed for Vanellope's surprise birthday party; Millie was in charge of the cake, Brandon and Nigel were working on the balloons, Abby working on the music track list, Sam and Phillip collecting the other party snacks and drinks while Tia would help collect all the party tables and chairs.

The night before Val's birthday, Tia and Mettaton were setting up the tables and chairs. Tia instructing the giant robot on where to place the tables, before placing the chairs round them. Once they were all finished, Mettaton yawned as it was eleven in the evening. Tia yawned as well. "Well, time for you to be heading back home missy…" Mettaton chuckled sweetly, gently scooping up the small friend of his girlfriend and carrying her back to her home.

Curled up in his palm, Tia yawned and smiled at the giant robot walking back to her home. "So, what ARE you doing for Val?" She asked a couple of minutes later, staring back into his eye.

"Well…I don't want to tell you." He answered, arriving at her home and gently placing her in her room. "It'll ruin the surprise, plus it's kind of difficult to explain to someone who doesn't truly know me." He continued, petting her hair.

"But Metta.." Suddenly, outside her room, the lights came off and footsteps were heard outside her room; Tia quickly dashed into her bed as her mum peeked in, shrugged and shut the door again. Tia peeked out her covers only to find Mettaton gone from her window. 'I wonder what he's planning anyway…' She thought to herself, before tiredness kicked in and she fell asleep.

* * *

That following morning, Vanellope woke up tiredly, yawning and stretching her arms as she got up. She sighed and hugged her knees. Today was the day, her birthday, the first one of many she'll spend without her parents. Her sadness kicked in again and her eyes began to fill up with tears, deeply making her sad.

Suddenly, Mari busted through her bedroom door and she jumped onto her bed. "Val! Happy Birthday!" She cheered, hugging her cousin.

Val tried to smile, hugging her cousin back. She then got up from her bed and got changed into her favorite outfit. She then went downstairs and got some breakfast. She then finished her meal and saw her aunt and uncle.

"Oh Val. You're such a big girl now. Seventeen years old." Her uncle, said.

"We're so proud of you." Aunt Tabitha continued. "Your parents would've loved to see you today…" She sighed, before handing Vanellope a small box.

"If they were here today, they would want you to have and wear this." Uncle Toby said, watching as Val opened the box to reveal a heart shaped broach with the jewel on it being a rose quartz gemstone.

"Wow, it's so beautiful…" She gasped, gently stroking it with her fingers before pinning it onto her T-shirt.

"Yo! Val!" Vanelope turned to the kitchen's backdoor to find Tia and Sam there, waving to her with a huge smile.

"The party's outside! Come on!"

Her aunt and uncle looked at her and nodded. "You can go with your friends, we trust you now. But we will come and get you in two hours." They told her, smiling while Mari growled in jealousy.

"Ok!" Val replied, hugging them back before dashing out the door with her friends.

Mari watched in jealousy, wanting to join her cousin. "How come I can't go with them…?"

Aunt Tabitha sighed and hugged her daughter. "Well, she's older and mature while we need to keep you safe. Plus, I don't think she'll want a lot of attention this year. Maybe next year…"

Mari growled and stormed off back to her room, leading her parents to sigh in response to her behavior.

* * *

Once the trio arrived at the secret area, they were greated by Abby, Brandon, Nigel, Millie, Phillip and Mettaton; the first five hugging her and Mettaton scooping her up from the ground and giving her a passionate kiss.

His eye quickly took note of her broach. "Nice broach Thumbelina." He smiled to her, watching her cheeks turn red in embassment. "It really matches with you perfectly~"

"Thank you so much!" Val giggled, allowing the robot to place her back down onto the ground. "It was what my parents were going to give me…if they were alive…" She sighed sadly, then smelling a sweet and mouthwatering smell; making her lift her head up to see the table filled with snacks, sodas, presents and a massive cake in the centre of everything.

"Well…?" Her friends asked, seeing their friend look back at them with a massive smile on her face.

"I love it!" She cheered, giving her friends another massive group hug, Mettaton wrapping his hands round them to try and hug them all as well.

"So, should we start the meal?" Mettaton asked, Val's friends then looking at her in wait for a response.

"Of course!" She cheered, allowing her friends to cheer in excitement and rushing to the food table; grabbing plates and food along with a can of soda before sitting at the table and began to eat.

Mettaton then began to cut the cake carefully while moving the presents away from the food to avoid them from getting ruined. "We'll open the presents after the food. But for now, who wants cake~?"

"ME!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the house, Mari was playing with her toys in the living room watching TV when she heard the doorbell ring. She turned round and walked out towards the door only for her father to dash to the door and open it; only to find Ceria there.

"Hello there Mr Foxtrot!" She smiled, he glared at her.

"What do you want now? Cause more trouble again?" He asked, slowly starting to shut the door until she forcefully stopped him with her foot and shoved a present in his face. "What's this?"

"A present for Vanellope, I thought I might as well give her one as an apology for my actions…"

Toby looked at it, before pulling it inside and placing it on the side table. But when Ceria tried to get inside the house, he stopped her in her tracks. "Um, where are you going?"

"Inside to the party. Where else would I go?"

"No. The party isn't in here, she's having a more private party with just her and her friends."

"Oh, well I'll just"

"NO! Just go back home. You gave your present, that'll be enough right now." Uncle Toby scolded, before slamming the door shut and locking it.

"Who was that dad…? Was it Vanellope…?" Mari asked, peeking her head round the living room door.

"No, just her bully trying to kiss our asses by being nice." He explained.

"TOBY!" Tabitha shouted, storming towards her husband and ranting about him swearing in front of their daughter.

Outside, Ceria was storming off down the pathway to the bus stop when an idea flew into her head. "The woods, where prom was! I can get her there!" She then began to head into the woods. "And maybe, I can find out her secrets, after all, how did she survive that fall and the lighting strike…"

Mari, at the kitchen window, saw her enter the woods and gasped; knowing the kind of person she was. 'She'll ruin her birthday party!' She cried in her head, before she put on her raincoat and boots before dashing outside the house and into the back garden as her way to the woods.

"Wait…did you hear the back door opening…?" The aunt and uncle asked each other, pausing their argument to check; only to see the back door slightly shut. They panicked and dashed after their daughter to bring her back home.

* * *

Back in the woods, the friends had finished their meal and sat round Vanellope while each person gave her their gifts. Each present was wrapped up in a special shade of pink, in all different shapes and sizes.

Millie, Brandon and Nigel, since they did not know Vanellope as well as the others, gave her cards with gift cards for her ipod to get more music and stuff for it.

Abby gave Val a copy of her new favourite video game, Overwatch. Vanellope, who had never heard of the game, got curious and thanked her friend for the gift and promised to try out the game out later.

After that one, the two Seamli brothers gave her a joint gift of her own stereo radio box for her to get better quality music to listen to when she's at home working on homework, as well as a ton of cds from her favorite artists.

And finally, Tia got her friend a photo book, filled with photos from when she and Val first met to more recent memories with Mettaton. Vanellope was overwhelmed with emotion and hugging her friend tightly.

Mettaton watched warmly, before clearing his throat. "I'd like to give my gift now…" He spoke out, catching the others attention. "But first I need room…" He said again, the friends moving the tables and chairs off to the sides and they stood back a few steps; Vanellope took a few steps back as she watched her giant boyfriend's heat glow brighter and brighter until a bright pink blast covered the area, causing the human friends to cover their faces to avoid going blind.

As the light dimmed, Vanellope was the first to open her eyes, the sight in front of her making her eyes widen in both shock and happiness. Right in front of her, were two ghosts with familiar features. One of them was a golden yellow ghost, wearing a pearl necklace and their hair in a messy bun; while the other ghost was a royal blue, with a shaggy mess of a haircut and a small bush of a beard.

"Mum…? Dad…?" Val gasped, taking a step towards them.

"Vanellope?"

"Vanellope sweet heart?"

"MUM! DAD!" She cried in joy, rushing towards the two ghosts as she hugged them, surprised to be able to hug them.

"Oh my sweet Vanellope…" Her mother cried.

Her dad cried too, "We missed you so much…"

"So did I…" Val answered.

As the three had their reunion, Tia walked up towards the giant robot in shock. "This was your plan…?" She asked, Mettaton nodding in response.

"How'd you bring her parents back…?" Abby asked.

Soon Mettaton was overwhelmed with questions from her friends, so he calmed them down and quickly explained his origins, saying how he was a ghost and how he used his ghost soul to find her parents in the afterlife. "It was hard, but I'd do anything to make my Thumbelina happy…"

Meanwhile, Val and her parents were spinning in circles as a dance when her mother noticed the brooch. "Oh, you were given it…" She said.

Val stopped and looked at it. "Yeah… I was given it this morning…" She explained.

The two ghost parents looked at each other before sighing. "Look, we can't stay with you like this forever…" Her mother began.

"Huh?"

"You see, we're not supposed to be like this ghost form. We can only be out for a bit…" Her dad explained.

"Oh…"

"But don't be sad… Me and your father can survive inside that brooch."

"While we can't get out, we will be close to your heart forever."

Vanellope, while heartbroken over the fact she'll lose her parents again, she was still at least happy to see them again. "Alright, I understand…"

At that point, Mettaton and her friends had put their attention onto them. The ghosts floating over to them, the teens saying their farewells to the parents of their friend, "Now, do us all a favor and keep our dear Vanellope smiling and enjoying her life." The parents told them gently.

"Oh we will!" They nodded, even performing a little bow to show respect.

The ghosts then floated over to Mettaton's face, making the giant robot blush. "Please Mettaton, please take good care of our sweet daughter, through the good and bad times of her life… As she is our pride and joy…"

"Of course, I would never let anyone or anything hurt her." He promised, nodding to them.

The pair of ghosts quickly flew back to their daughter and hugged her gently. "Goodbye our lovely daughter…"

"Goodbye my perfect parents…" Val tearfully replied, watching as they flew into the brooch. Vanellope, looked back at her brooch, gasping at the warm gold and blue glowing effects inside it.

She then looked at Mettaton, before walking up to him and looking back to him. "Thank you so much Mettaton…" She smiled, allowing the giant to scoop her up and the couple shared a passionate kiss.

"You're welcome." He replied, smiling with a huge blush.

"Oh, so THIS is your big secret."

"Oh no…"

"Not this bitch!"


	25. An explosive climax

"Oh, so THIS is your big secret."

"Oh no…"

"Not this bitch!"

Ceria walked out from the trees and towards the friends. "A giant robot? W-O-W! What is he? Some kind of alien spaceship, cyborg, magical giant toy or a bomb!?"

"ENOUGH!" Vanellope shouted, making the bully silent, as well as her friends. "Mettaton is NOT any of those things, and he's more than a random giant robot…" Val then turned to face the robot, who stared back at her in compassion. "He's my boyfriend…"

Ceria gagged. "Ewww, gross!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'Ewww, gross!'!? Val and Mettaton have an ACTUAL relationship! They are perfect for each other!" Abby shouted, storming over to Ceria.

"That's right!" Tia shouted along. "They may have met by chance and accident, but now it seemed like fate!"

"Ever since we've gotten to know him! Mettaton has given her new life, made her more confident and the chance to stand up for herself and teach you the consequences of your cruel actions!" The two brothers, Sam and Phil, said back.

As the other friends kept lecturing her about Mettaton, Ceria managed to sneak out her phone and took a photo of Mettaton; sending it to her father.

However, Millie noticed and gasped. "SHE SENT A PHOTO!" She screamed, pointing at Ceria. The others gasped and their stomach's dropped to the ground.

Mettaton's eyes widened in terror and his throat began to clog up. "W-w-what…?"

"Well, I of course have to protect the world from a danger like this one. I mean, it could crush people with their massive boots! Eat people and kill them! And they most likely have laser vision under that stupid hairstyle and could anyone of us at any moment!" Ceria shouted back, checking back at her phone. "And right now… Area 51 are on their way, just when I release the locate…"

Vanellope dashed over to her, screaming and crying as she snatched Ceria's phone. "NO! METTATON IS THE ONLY PERSON I HAVE LEFT…." Her tears poured out her eyes. "PLEASE JUst…listen…" She sobbed.

"I am…"

"Mettaton is the only thing to remind me of my parents, other than this brooch of course… Despite everything…He's helped me get other my sorrow and depression about my dead parents… While yes, they are still gone… They will stay with me in my heart and I at least said goodbye to them... And I couldn't have done those things without Mettaton's help…" She looked over at him and smiled. "So, please don't…"

Ceria walked closer to the girl, her tears still in her eyes. "Oh…I understand…" She replied. "I also have a dead parent too… I guess my anger clouded my vision and made me like this…" She sighed.

"Really…?"

"Nope!" She chuckled, snatching back her phone and sending the location of the area to her dad. "And they're on their way. Soon this town will be safe from him and we can all go to a normal life!"

Val's friends growled and dashed towards her, giving punches and attacks.

"No! This isn't right!"

"Val NEVER deserves this!"

"Why do you have bully and hurt our friend!?"

"Can't you just leave her alone!?"

"And now, she'll be sent off to the middle of no where!"

"Never to be seen again!"

"You really think that's 'going back to normal'!?"

"Yes! For me!" Ceria shouted, pushing all her attackers away.

Vanellope saw and yelled, dashing towards her and about to throw a punch at Ceria; only for her to catch Val's fist and punch Val in the side of her jaw, causing her to fall to the ground and cough.

"Val!" They gasped, running over to her to check on her. Val turned to look at them, blood coming out of the left side of her mouth. They gasped in shock.

Suddenly, loud mechanical noises and sparks could be heard, leading to all the humans to look up at Mettaton, who's appearance had now changed drastically. His right forearm had been replaced with a cannon, his pauldron clad shoulders had grown in size and in the shape of legs, the holographic neon pink wings from Val's first dream about him were on his back, the heart on his waist had now been turned upright, pointing to his head, his chest plate morphed into a heart shape and his hair had become all spiked up, revealing the right side of his face which Val had already seen, but it still terrified her.

"M-M-Mettaton…?"

"METTATON NEO ACTIVATED"

Ceria smirked and stared at the frightened friends. "See, I warned you about hi!" A bright neon beam of light suddenly covered the bully, indicating that Mettaton had used his cannon to show out a beam on her.

Just at that moment, unfortunately, little Mari jumped out from the willow trees and dashed into the open field. "Vanellope! Cousin! Ceria's trying to ruin your birthday party!" She cried.

Vanellope sighed and looked at her. "It's…a little too late for that warning… Now RUN HOME!"

"But!" Finally, she saw the giant shadow covering her, and she looked up to see the giant robot staring down at her. She screamed, naturally, and busted into tears; "Mummy! Daddy!".

Mettaton, annoyed by the crying, growled and raised his foot up, planning to crush her. Vanellope saw and got up onto her feet despite her injuries, she ran towards her cousin and managed to slip under her boyfriend's boot and catch Mari and push her out of the way before she got crushed.

"You ok?" Val asked, taking deep breaths while clutching her cousin close.

"Y-y-yeah…" Mari replied.

Just as they calmed down, Aunt Tabitha and Uncle Toby ran out from the willow tree. "MARI!"

Mettaton, seeing them made him realize that they'll try and take Vanellope from him, so he growled and began to throw his cannon down to the ground where she was.

Mari dashed towards her parents and they saw the cannon shooting down from the sky. "VAL!"

"Aunt? Unc!"

SLAM

Mettaton's cannon had completely trapped her inside, audible gasps were heard from both her friends and family. A loud click could be heard and Mettaton lifted his cannon up, but there was no sign of blood or a crushed human body.

Suddenly, from the inside of the cannon, there was banging and screaming from the inside; making everyone realize that she was inside. But before they could get Mettaton to release her, his wings helped him off the ground and he flew up into the air, going in the direction of the city.

"VANELLOPE!"

* * *

Mettaton continued to fly in the sky, his large shadow covering the ground belong and allowing nearly everyone to see him; causing a massive panic between them.

Inside his cannon, Vanellope was quietly sobbing to herself, not only was she injured, but now her giant boyfriend was missing, under a fake mask of anger and monstrous; and all of this was happening during her birthday.

Mettaton found an abandoned factory away from the main city but just in sight of it, he landed near it and ripped off the roof before climbing in and placing it back on. "There, safe and sound…" He smiled, reopening his cannon again, allowing Vanellope to fall right out. "My Thumbelina…"

Vanellope just stared into his eyes, filled with fear and panic. "Mettaton…where are you…?"

* * *

Back at her home, Val's family and friends dashed into the car and sped towards the direction of where Mettaton went. The family panicking and her friends worried; with a passed out Ceria in the back.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT THING!?" Toby shouted, worried.

"I NEVER SAW ANYTHING LIKE IT!" Tabitha shouted along.

"That was Mettaton!"

"Vanellope's boyfriend!"

"They've known each other since she first moved into living at yours!"

"That was why she kept leaving the house, go to and see him!"

"But Ceria today just told her dad of his existence and send him to Area 51!"

"We tried to stop her but she kept beating us up and so when Val got injured…"

"He suddenly transformed into that version of him and he seems to be completely evil!"

The adults nodded. "But where do you think they went…?" As they asked that, they put on the radio, only to be received with the answer.

"In other news, panic is covering the city as reports of a fifty foot robot has been seen flying over the city and some say is currently hiding out in the old abandoned factory. People are waiting round, hoping it'll reappear and be sent to Area 51 so it won't hurt anyone."

"Well, now we know where to go!" Toby said out loud, slamming down on the gas pedal and speeding off toward the factory.

* * *

Vanellope stared deep into the eyes of Mettaton, who kept petting her like she was a pet; making her seem less like a person. That feeling crushed her and she bursted into tears again.

"Hey, what's wrong...?" Mettaton asked.

"Where are you...?" She only replied.

"What?"

"You're not Mettaton... You're a monster..."

"I am Mettaton!"

"No! My Mettaton is kind, beautiful,funny, caring and would do anything in the world to make me happy! You are a monster, keeping me to yourself only!"

Vanellope quietened down, sighing before singing the song why had claimed as their duet; it was shaky and was constantly interrupted every few minutes by tears but just enough as it awakened Mettaton's real personality from the NEO form and he gasped as the song ended.

"Oh Thumbelina!" He scooped her up and hugged her on his face! his hair turning back to normal and covering his right side of the face. "What happened...?" Vanellope then explained what had happened, his face turning into fear and upset. "Oh Thumbelina, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"

"It's ok... You couldn't control it." She smiled. "But, what was that..?"

"My NEO form..."

"NEO form?"

"Yep... Remember how I was given this robot body by Dr Alphys?"

"Yeah?"

"Well...it was originally made to be a war machine... One time I accidentally became NEO and..." Mettaton went quiet, quickly turning back into his regular humanish self. "Hurt people... So Alphys made it so only when I get exremely mad and see someone I care for get hurt, I would automatically be turned into NEO mode and become a killing machine... Didn't help I was a giant..."

"Yeah... Glad I could help you get back to nor... Why do I smell burning metal...?"

Mettaton and Vanellope looked up and gasped in a panic, seeing as a small corner of the factory had gotten set on fire because as when Mettaton had changed forms, a few sparks landed on a flammable metal and caused it to get set alight; soon making the fire spread.

"Oh no..."

"OH NO!"

* * *

Just outside the building, Toby and Tabitha arrived at the factory, shocked at the massive crowd of people. Val's friends peeked out the car window to see the everything. That was when they noticed the police tape keeping people from getting inside the factory with a few news reporters doing a report.

"Oh no Toby... We can't..." Before Tabitha could finish her sentence, the whole gang heard the car door slam shut and Toby marching off towards them. "Oh god Toby!" She huffed under her breath, before jumping out the car herself and following him. "Kids, stay in there and DON'T LEAVE!"

Toby marched off toward the closest news reporter, about to walk through the tape when he was stopped by the police. "Hey! Get off me! My niece is in there!" He shouted, trying to get the police off him.

"You mean that giant evil robot?!" The reporter asked, holding his microphone to him.

"No! The robot kidnapped my niece and is keeping her in there with him!"

"How did that happen? Do you normally allow giant robots to kidnap family members?"

"Look! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Oh aren't you a-!"

Tabitha sucker punched the reporter in the face and pulled her husband out of the police's hold. "SHUT UP!" The crowd, other reporters, the police and even the friends and children inside the car turned quiet. "Listen! My niece is in that factory and we need to recuse not just her but the giant robot! He is for some reason a close friend of her's and I-"

KABOOM

Everyone screamed and panicked as the factory suddenly caught on fire and flames were appearing out the windows. Toby and Tabitha gasped in fright and tears flowed out their eyes.

"VANELLOPE NO! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" They cried.

"Val!" Her friends and Mari screamed from inside the car, forgetting would Tabitha told them and ran towards the factory while leaving Ceria, still passed out, in the car alone.

The police quickly panicked and went to phone the fire department to get help. "Fire department, we need you, the old factory is burning down and there's a teenage girl inside it!"

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the building, Mettaton was desperately trying to stop the fire as it was now getting worse, the whole room was starting to catch on fire and the roof was starting to shake and come loose. Vanellope however, was curled up in a ball, having a massive panic attack from the phobia of fire.

"Oh it's hopeless!" He growled, slamming his fist down on the ground. That was when he noticed the scared Val, realising that he should focus on saving her than them. He looked round before noticing a double door leading to what seemed like a clear hallway. He cupped his hands and surrounded Vanellope with them to protect her from the flames. "Hey..."

Val looked into his eye. "Yes...?"

"Look, you're going to make it."

"H-h-how...?"

"By letting you go..."

"What...?"

"Go and enjoy your life..." He then began to push and slide Vanellope towards the doors, allowing them to open.

"Huh?!" Vanellope turned round only to see Mettaton's hand blocking her out. "Mettaton!" She ran to the hand and started banging on it. "No! I'm not leaving you! I love you!"

"I do too... But as they say, if you love something, you let it go..."

Suddenly, his hand twitched and went limp, as inside the room, the roof of the room had came off the ceiling and fell onto Mettaton, knocking him out and turning him off. Val's eyes filled up with tears and she began to cry.

"METTATON!" She screamed, sobbing as she LAYED down on top of the hand and cuddled his fingers tightly. "Don't worry! I'll get help!" She promised, getting up and dashing down the hallway in search of an exit; but after time, she found herself getting lost and dizzy from the black smoke starting to fill up the rooms. It soon got so bad, she fell to her knees and lost all energy, memories of the fire in her home attacking her.

"Mum, Dad, Aunt Tabitha, Uncle Toby, Mari, Tia, Abby, Phil, Sammy, Brandon, Nigel, Millie, Mettaton..." And just like that, she went out like a light; not realising that the brooch with the glowing souls of her mum and dad still glowing as bright as ever, if not more brighter...


End file.
